<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Recruit by Justanotherwriter123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785362">The New Recruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherwriter123/pseuds/Justanotherwriter123'>Justanotherwriter123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherwriter123/pseuds/Justanotherwriter123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An opening on the PRT means a new member will join the Station 19 crew; but when the new recruit catches the eye of Captain Bishop can you really mix business and pleasure?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finishedstoriesmine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The One with The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! I am back with a new story! I actually have this one scheduled and have a plan which means I will be a lot more organised! I am writing in advance this time so I am working on Chapter 4 currently which means a lot less stress to get a chapter done in a certain amount of time! </p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy and I am glad to be back and writing more! </p><p>And yes the chapter titles are Friends inspired. I thought I'd spice this book up with some fun chapter names this time around!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 </p><p>“Let’s get water on that!!” Maya shouted to the team as they hopped out the engine. They had a house fire, that was spreading quickly. The fire was raging, there were a few neighbouring civilians stood on their own front yards but there was no sign of the family whose house was burning. </p><p>Maya sprinted over to one of the neighbours, “Are they home - have you seen them at all?” She rushed out. </p><p>“I’m so sorry I don’t know! That’s their car. Two adults and a small boy, he’s around 8,” she pointed to the one in the driveway. “But, they are in and out so much I couldn’t say for certain,” she said apologetically, unable to really help Maya.  </p><p>“Okay, thank you.” Maya said before running back. “Dispatch I’m going to need 2 additional aid cars and a request for another engine! Herrera, Miller we have a potential three person evacuation: 2 adults and a young boy, no given location. Go through and do a sweep, careful that structural integrity is starting to get compromised - the fire is nearing the roof. Montgomery, Hughes, Gibson keep that fire back!” She ordered. </p><p>“Warren and Turner I want you on stand-by if that family is in there they are going to need medical attention,” they both nodded. </p><p>“I want an update Herrera,” Maya voiced through the radio. </p><p>“No sign of the father but we have the kid and the mother and are bringing them down now,” they responded. </p><p>“How we looking with those flames?” </p><p>“Doing good Cap!” </p><p>Miller ran out with a woman over his shoulder, a trail of smoke behind him followed by Andy who was cradling the boy in a blanket. </p><p>“Warren, Turner get them assistance.”  They both rushed over with gurneys as water continued to douse the flames behind them. </p><p>“Dispatch how we looking on those aid cars?” Maya radioed. </p><p>“2 minutes out Captain Bishop,” they replied. </p><p>“Warren aid cars will be here in 2 minutes, are they both stable enough for now?” Maya asked. </p><p>“Both look to have smoke inhalation but I have I can use the PRT if anything serious happens before they arrive,” He explained, to which Maya nodded before she spotted a something appearing from the side of the house, as it got clearer she realised it was a man, presumably the father who was covered in soot, furiously coughing and staggering away from the back of the house. </p><p>“Turner! Get on him!” Maya ordered. </p><p>Turner handed over his airbag to Herrera who was close by and ran over to the man who was on the verge of collapse. He was a few steps away when one of the pipes on the side of the house exploded throwing both of them to the ground. </p><p>“Gibson! Hughes!” Maya shouted as they all quickly recovered from the sudden explosion. She could hear screams and cries from the neighbours and could see the wife panicking from the noise, not knowing what was going on. </p><p>“Montgomery, get water on that!” She ordered as she ran over to help Turner. “Hey Turner! Hey look at me!” She watched the man’s frantic eyes move around and his body try to move. He had burns across his upper abdomen and the fabric from his PRT jumpsuit had burned away from his body. </p><p>“Warren! I need you over here!” Gibson and Hughes had taken the father into the aid car that she had sent for and and they were already off but Maya needed assistance to help Turner and it wasn’t looking good. “Stay awake for me Turner! We’re going to get you to Grey Sloan! Hold in there!” </p><p>Warren ran over with his equipment a c-collar and a board to get him into the PRT and off to the hospital. The longer his burns were exposed to the air, the higher the chance they had of getting infected and causing more issues and potential complications down the road. </p><p>Thankfully the fire was finally out which meant one less problem for Maya to have to deal with thanks to Miller, Montgomery and the engine from Station 20 who had arrived to assist. Both the mother and the boy had also gone in the aid cars with the paramedics which meant she could now fully focus on Turner. They carried him into the PRT and Warren jumped in the back while Montgomery drove. </p><p>That left Maya, Andy, Miller and the rest of their crew with overhaul on the house along with Station 20 before they could head back. It wasn’t exactly how Maya had planned for their first shift on a Monday morning to go… </p><p>2 weeks later…</p><p>“Do I really have to do this?” Maya complained as she spun around in her chair. </p><p>“Yes. You’re the Captain meaning this comes under your jurisdiction,” Andy replied with a laugh as she leant against the doorframe. </p><p>“But, I hate interviews, they are so mindlessly boring and I don’t understand why we can’t just find a replacement from the hospital,” Maya added with a groan. </p><p>“You heard what Warren said - Turner won’t be back anytime soon. Full upper body thickness burns, broken arm and a few cracked ribs. He’ll be out of commission for a while plus he said he wants to go live with family out in Colorado; it’s best to get a permanent replacement now than having to deal with temps for ages,” Andy said. </p><p>“I guess you’re right,” Maya receded, fiddling with a pencil on the table and tapping it against a notepad. </p><p>“I’m always right - hence why I’m your lieutenant,” Andy said proudly with a smirk as she turned and left to go and restock the engine. </p><p>Maya sighed as she turned around aimlessly in her chair again, she had around 30 minutes until the first interview was due to start and she really wanted there to be a call of some sort so she could get out of it. Which may not have been the most “captain-ly” thing of her to say, but out of all the things she had to endure as head of the Station interviews were one she could not stand. </p><p>She could do paperwork, and drills and conferences and speeches but this…not this. She found them highly uncomfortable, overly annoying and knew that by asking someone some questions about their life, dreams and aspirations she wouldn’t be able to see if they would fit within the dynamics of the house. She had tried to pawn it off on Warren and Andy but they had both declined quickly claiming the sudden urgent need to complete all their chores. </p><p>She still had another 20 minutes to go so she decided it would be best to fill out some incident reports from this mornings call: a minor crash between two cars. It had resulted in three extractions and the hood of one of the vehicles needing to be extinguished so nothing too exciting to write up about; thankfully that meant it shouldn’t take her long and she would be finished by the time the first applicant came in. </p><p>The hands slowly ticked by as Maya filled out the copious number of forms. Meanwhile, the rest of team were now sat in the Beanery, taking a short break from their chores to relax. </p><p>“So, how we feeling about someone new coming in?” Vic asked, closing up the fridge and removing a bottle of water. </p><p>“I mean it is what it is, right? Can’t do much about it,” Dean replied with a shrug from his place on the table. </p><p>“Might be good, get some fresh blood in here,” Jack suggested. </p><p>“Like a transfusion,” Andy said with a laugh to herself. </p><p>“That’s not-anyways they will mostly be working with me over you guys,” Warren added, from his place next to Jack. </p><p>“Still as long as they fit the brief - they should be fine with us all. Bishop won’t bring someone in who won’t fit; she’s just as picky as any of us,” Vic said with a grin.  </p><p>“Very true,” agreed Travis. </p><p>“What’s the brief?” Warren asked curiously. He was still relatively new, in terms of how long everyone else had been here and sometimes missed out on past inside jokes or comments that had been made early on in his time at the Station, this was clearly one of them. </p><p>“DBAA - Don’t be an asshole,” Andy explained nonchantly as the rest of the team laughed thinking back to one of the few cowboy cadets that had come into the Station and then had been very quickly transferred to Station 23 due to their ‘attitude’ issues, something Maya had always hated. She liked confidence, but she hated an ego - everyone in the Station did so her decision wasn’t contested by anyone.  </p><p>“So, is there a reason why we can’t just get someone through the hospital - like how we had Dr Avery come in?” Dean questioned Warren, the rest of the team listening in. </p><p>“It becomes difficult with scheduling - we can’t predict when we go out on calls and sometimes the doctors are needed back at Grey Sloan. They are technically here on their own time and for insurance purposes or something along those lines they can’t be dual-employees of both the Hospital and the Fire Department. So, in order for us to always be prepared and have someone full time I suggested to Bishop that we hire someone externally. A trained doctor who can work on the PRT with me, who isn’t an associate of the hospital,” Warren explained as the team nodded in understanding. </p><p>They did all have to admit; having random people show up on their shift could be strange from time to time and indirectly messed with the balance of the team so they were all glad to have someone who would be a part of their Station 19 family. It was also helpful that they wouldn’t be someone straight from the academy that they would need to “train up”, they would be fully qualified and trained. </p><p>“When is the first applicant coming in?” Jack asked, looking up at the clock. </p><p>“Should be any minute now,” Andy replied, seeing the time was close to 11. They had 4 people coming in, barring any calls that would disrupt them but they were praying to the fire gods that they could get this all over and done with today and be saved from Maya’s rare complaints at her Captain duties that they had been forced to endure for the past week since the request had been sent out. </p><p>“So…how’s going to go and spy on who walks in?”</p><p>“Vic!” Everyone called out, much to her own chargin. </p><p>“What?! No, guys c’mon. Why me?” She groaned. </p><p>“Because, you have a good sense of first impressions and you can tell us about them all then we can blindly judge them from up here. Plus, you owe us for spoiling Dean’s surprise party,” Travis explained as if it was obvious. </p><p>Vic looked at them all each in turn then sighed and gave in, “Fine. But, you all have to do my bathroom duties for the next 2 weeks.” </p><p>“Done,” They all agreed, it was a small price to pay for the valuable intel they would receive. Vic nodded happily with her negotiations and then walked over to the top of the stairs thankful that the awkward angle of the wall coming off the steps meant she could see down into the lobby but they wouldn’t able to see her, not unless they looked so it was a prime stalk out spot for the task at hand. </p><p>She watched as she saw a woman walk in, she had bright orange hair and a wide smile. One that was way too enthusiastic for Vic’s liking. She could’t tell if it was superficial or not and that bothered her. She looked like she was ready to start bouncing off the walls with all the energy she had, so much so Vic felt herself getting tired. </p><p>She was praying that what she was seeing was pure pre-interview nerves because if not she just had to hope that Maya would make the right call. There was no way anyone in the Station could cope with someone who was like that; they were all a lively bunch but endless amounts of energy and 24/7 smiles were not two things that would mix in well with them. </p><p>She watched as Maya welcomed her in, then she slowly retreated back up to the beanery to reveal her knowledge. </p><p>“So?” Andy asked from her place at the sink where she was cleaning off some vegetables. </p><p>“Absolutely not. For a start she is ginger...” </p><p>“No.” Travis immediately said, causing everyone to look questioningly at him. </p><p>“Please don’t tell me you’re superstitious?” Jack asked amused. </p><p>“Me and Travis had a bad run in with a ginger woman once; nearly took our heads off with a baseball bat. Then, Mr Johnson who walked in, managed to spill coffee over the front desk.” </p><p>“Then Yvonne with the tiger. I’m not judging. I’m sure there are some amazing red-headed people out in the world, but they have all caused me many problems over the years so excuse me for being cautious,” Travis added. </p><p>The rest of the team looked at them confused but sighed, nodded and accepted it anyways because when it involved Vic and Travis you just had to at this point. </p><p>“Please continue,” Warren asked, cutting up the potatoes and putting them in the pan. They were all hungry so they’d unanimously decided on vegetable and noodle soup for lunch. </p><p>“She had a smile from here to New York and had so much energy I thought she was about to self combust.” </p><p>“Yeah….unless she manages to really impress Maya she hasn’t got a chance. No way is she letting someone that excited and bubbly in here,” Andy said. </p><p>“Why because she’s not excited and bubbly,” Dean laughed. </p><p>“For exactly that reason,” Andy laughed back. </p><p>Back downstairs Maya had just finished up her report when she saw the first applicant walk into the lobby. She stood up from her chair and walked over internally dreading the next 20 minutes the she was being forced to endure. Luckily, she had managed to convince, well more like ordered, Warren to give her some more technical medical based questions so she could get a better sense of who they were professionally as a doctor and not just what was on the page. </p><p>Maya opened up the application paperwork  as the woman sat down opposite her desk, “So…Dr April Kepner?” She asked skimming the details that had been listed. </p><p>“That me!” She said eagerly. </p><p>Maya’s eyebrows rose at the clear…energy that this woman seemed to possess at what was still considered quite early. </p><p>“Wow…aren’t you an enthusiastic one,” Maya half-joked. </p><p>“Oh definitely, I love being a doctor; always have done. You know it all started when I grew up on a farm with my parents in Ohio, I would look after the pigs and then they’d get slaughtered when the time came and I couldn’t help but just want to help them, seeing their little faces so I decided to become a Doctor so I could help people and make sure no one felt any pain, well as little as possible,” she said all in one breath.</p><p>Maya didn’t know what to say. If she had been on the fence about interviews, she definitely had made her mind up now. She couldn’t believe she would have to be stuck in this room for another 15 minutes with this woman; who each to her own may be a very lovely person but she just wasn’t Maya’s kind of person. However, she still had to interview her despite her already knowing the outcome. </p><p>“So, what’s your medical background?” </p><p>“Well, I did my intern year and residency at Mercy West Hospital, then transferred over to Grey sloan formerly Seattle Grace Mercy West to complete my residency after they merged. I became a trauma attending but after a few years I moved with my then husband Matthew across to New York. Now, I am back here in Seattle and was looking for something new,” April explained, her smile still plastered on her face. </p><p>Maya gave a satisfied nod, actually impressed by the qualifications Dr Kepner had, unfortunately degrees and years of experience weren’t the only thing she was looking for. </p><p>15 minutes later Maya was showing April the door and thanking her for her time. </p><p>“I hope to get a call from you,” April added before she left, a grin still on her face that hadn't left since she'd walked in. </p><p>Maya just gave her a smile and closed her office door. “I wouldn’t count on it,” she muttered to herself. She couldn’t believe she had to sit through 3 more of these today, her body and brain both felt totally drained of energy already. </p><p>She decided to go grab a cup of coffee from up in the beanery to try and rejuvenate her will to continue with the day and not just cancel all the interviews right this second. She jogged up the stairs but furrowed her brows in confusion from hearing the loud shouts and chatter that was coming from there, knowing full well there was a list of jobs that needed to be completed. </p><p>She walked in and smelt soup which helped her mood but she crossed her arms and stared at everyone waiting for them to notice her presence. </p><p>A few seconds in the room fell silent and they all looked guilty, like deer in headlights being caught out. </p><p>“Anyone like to tell me what’s going on here?” She asked. </p><p>“Well, Captain. You see, we were just discussing the new recruit,” Travis started who received an elbow from Andy. </p><p>“What did you think?” Maya asked dropping her Captain act and going over to inspect the food. She knew full well that they’d watched Kepner walk in and already formed an opinion. </p><p>“Please no,” Vic quickly said. “I mean, I know we haven’t even met her but please she looked way too happy and I just can’t have that all the time y’know,” she added dramatically. The team all nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Trust me, you don’t need to worry. I felt like I barely got a word in edgewise, and I think I know her entire life story so that was nice way to spend my morning,” Maya said sarcastically, pouring herself a cup of coffee. </p><p>“So how many does that leave you with now?” Gibson asked. </p><p>“3 more, please don’t even remind me,” Maya groaned, resting her head against the fridge door. </p><p>“It’s like what, an hour tops?” Andy countered, trying to make light of the situation. </p><p>“An hour too long,” Maya mumbled, drinking her coffee. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hate something so much - apart from Dixon. That hate will never be matched, by anyone,” Vic observed. </p><p>“Very true,” Miller agreed. </p><p>“Nothing will ever meet my hatred for that sorry excuse of a man however this is definitely in the top five…oh shit, I’ve got to get back down there. Now, can we all please wrap this up we still have a station to run,” Maya said as she looked at the clock. </p><p>“Yes Captain,” they all said. Maya nodded and headed back, coffee in hand. Before she turned the corner she called back to Warren. </p><p>“Save me some of that soup,” he nodded with a smile and a thumbs up as Maya went back into her office. Her mind feeling slightly better now she had some caffeine in her system. 1 down three to go. </p><p>“So…only one more to go,” Andy said, walking into Maya’s office. </p><p>“Thank god,” Maya said with a sigh of relief and a roll of her eyes. </p><p>“Any verdicts?”  </p><p>“Well, of the three I’m leaning towards Dr Altman; she has incredible experience. Worked as an Army medical major and did tours out in Iraq and Afghanistan, is quick on feet. Calm in a crisis, I mean its exactly what we need…” </p><p>“But?” Andy asked, knowing her best friend well enough to know there was a but coming. </p><p>“She just wasn’t very friendly. I mean we have sunshine and rainbows walk in first then queen of the ice; why can’t we find someone who is in between?” </p><p>“What about the one who came in second? After Kepner?” </p><p>“Dr Pierce, again good qualifications although she focuses mainly on Cardiothoracics which isn’t our area but she’s incredibly smart and driven, one of the youngest heads of department and finished med school at 26 because she skipped a few years of high school,” Maya recalled. </p><p>“Ah so, she’s like the doctor version of you? Ambitious, goal-orientated, achieves almost the impossible. Yeah, we can’t have two of you running around - we can barely keep up with one,” Andy joked. </p><p>“That is very true,” Maya laughed. “But, I don’t know I get the feeling that the whole on site triage and trauma thing isn’t up her alley. When I asked the about it she looked sort of..I don't know scared.” </p><p>“Not something we want.” </p><p>“No. Exactly. So unless this final person is exactly what I’m looking for a.k.a not too nice, but not cold either, clear background in trauma surgery and triage, observant, quick on their feet and can fit in well with everyone here - I think Altman will be our pick,” Maya said. </p><p>“Ah, so you’re not being picky at all then?” Andy teased. </p><p>“Hey! I’m doing this for all our benefit - I want the best candidate, no use settling for anything less,” Maya argued. </p><p>“I know, I know. We know you’ll make the right call, you always do. You have the captan instinct,” Andy said with a smile. “Want me to take your soup bowl back up?” </p><p>“Please, thank you,” Maya said, handing it over. She was grateful that Warren had dropped off a bowl after Altman had left, she could feel her stomach rumbling towards the final 5 minutes and she knew she wouldn’t be able to make it through her next interview without some food in her system. </p><p>“Anyways, I’ll leave you’ll to it,” she said leaving Maya to deal with the final candidate of the day. </p><p>Maya watched the hands tick closer to 1.30, minute by minute, second by second until a knock at the door brought her out of her trance when she realised she had to actually get up. She jogged over to the door and opened it but was shocked to see who was behind it.  </p><p>She was faced with a gorgeous brunette, a few inches taller than herself with dark hazelnut coloured eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat and she couldn’t seem to form a sentence until the woman spoke forcing her to focus on the task at hand - speaking. </p><p>“Are you Captain Bishop?” The woman asked, looking at her inquisitively. </p><p>“Yes, yes that’s me,” Maya managed to say. “Please come in,” she widened the door and finally let out the breath she’d been holding as the woman walked past her to sit down on one of the chairs opposite the desk. Maya returned back to her own seat, recollecting herself as she did so. </p><p>“You are early,” Maya observed seeing the clock read 1.25. </p><p>“I always believe that punctuality is the first step to success,” the woman said with a smile. </p><p>“Me too,” Maya agreed, she’d instantly picked up on the Italian accent as soon as the woman had opened her mouth and for some reason it was causing her brain to go fuzzy as well as the smell of the woman’s perfume, how could one smell cause someone to lose so much focus so quickly - it was intoxicating. Maybe these next 20 minutes wouldn’t be so bad after all.. </p><p>“So, want to tell me a bit about yourself, how you got into medicine in the first place Dr…?” Maya questioned as she tried to find the application form. </p><p>“Dr Carina DeLuca,” she said, with a smile. “Well, I grew up in Italy, my father is a doctor so I followed in his footsteps. I got my medical degree and started my rise through the chains…”</p><p>‘Ranks’ Maya mentally corrected but thought in a way it was quite endearing and let her continue. </p><p>“I completed my residency and then started my fellowship in Obstetrics and Gynaecology then I became head of my department five years later,” Dr DeLuca continued.  </p><p>“While I don’t doubt your medical capabilities - may I ask why? I must say we don’t get many OBGYN’s around here,” Maya asked. </p><p>“Well, I was in London completing some research when I was involved in a car accident; I had to keep everyone alive until the first responders came and it was quite possibly the scariest moment of my life; I lost a good friend of mine due to some complications in surgery - but with all the pain and hurt that I experienced from that, I realised while I enjoyed my job as head of department it didn’t fulfil me. So, I changed specialties and redid the final years of residency and then a fellowship in trauma. I continued at my previous hospital for a while before I realised I wanted to get out and enjoy the world which brings me here,” Carina finished. </p><p>Maya didn’t really know what to say, this woman amazed her in a way she hadn’t expected. She’d been at the top of her game, head of her own department and then changed it all so she could be happy. Not many people had the courage to do that. To take a risk that big.  </p><p>“So why here and why not just work at a hospital - you can trust me when I say this city is not suffering from a lack of crazy cases?” </p><p>Maya noticed how Carina’s eyes seemed to flicker down to the floor for a split second before she looked back up, “My brother, Andrea DeLuca works at Grey Sloan. I wanted to be closer to him but not…invade his space, but when I saw an opening here - it seemed like the perfect fit,” Carina explained. </p><p>Maya could sense there was more to this story from the only hint of nervousness Dr DeLuca had exhibited since she’d walked into Maya’s office, but due to professionalism she’d chose not to push, she didn’t get involved with family drama. </p><p>“So why did you become a firefighter?” Carina asked. “After winning a gold medal enrolling in the fire academy wouldn’t seem like the first choice I’d make?”</p><p>The question threw Maya, in all her interviews today no one had asked her about her choice, no one had known about her medal either. If she was being honest they all seemed far more interested in proving to her just how qualified they were and why they should be given the job. But, Carina was different, very different…</p><p>“You looked me up?” Maya asked with a smirk, although was quickly shut down.  </p><p>“No, I saw the medal when I walked in. Track I’m guessing?” Carina mused. </p><p>“Observant. I like it,” Maya said, settling back into her chair, bringing her leg to cross over the other and interlacing her fingers over her knee. “How did you figure that? Because I know for a fact the inscription is way too small for anyone to read from that far away.” </p><p>Maya watched as Carina tilted her to the side as if she was studying her, then she spoke: “Well, you’re way too short to do anything with jumping,” Carina said bluntly. </p><p>“Very true,” Maya replied, enjoying the candid side that the doctor seemed to have; unafraid to speak the truth.  </p><p>“So, that leaves track, field, swimming, cycling as the main categories, but swimmers are more lean, where from what I can see you’re all muscle…” </p><p>Maya didn’t know how to react after that comment but hoped that there wasn't any redness forming on her cheeks. Thankfully Carina continued, “I’m going to take a wild guess and say you don’t look like the type who rides a bike,” Carina asked amused. </p><p>Maya let out a small chuckle, “You would be correct.” </p><p>“So, that leaves us with track and field. You firefighters are all incredibly strong; heavy hoses; heavy equipment, no doubt you could throw something very far...but I’m going to go with my intuition and say track?” </p><p>“That was strangely impressive,” Maya said with a smile, Carina laughed and shook her head. </p><p>“I didn’t get a medical degree for nothing you know,” Carina joked.</p><p>“Well, you’re clearly very qualified, observant, intuitive, a smart risk-taker and you know how to have a laugh,” Maya said, she wanted to add gorgeous and beautiful but sometimes her thoughts were better left unsaid. “I really like you Dr DeLuca, I think you’d do well here.” </p><p>Maya saw Carina smile bashfully, not quite knowing if what she was saying what she think she was saying. </p><p>“Welcome to Station 19, Dr DeLuca. I- We are very pleased to have you!” Maya said, holding out her hand. The brunette shook it with a smile and Maya feel the electricity that shot up her arm as they touched. </p><p>The only problem she now had was the question that was swirling around her head was: Had she made this choice with her head or her heart?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The One with The Bus Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the support on the first chapter - I'm so happy you are all enjoying it!! </p><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>After Carina had left, Maya headed back up the beanery, a lot happier than the last time she was up there. </p><p>“Please tell me you guys have actually completed the list of chores I gave you guys and you haven’t just been sitting here?” Maya sighed. </p><p>“Nope, all finished Captain!” Andy reported.</p><p>“Ladder and Engines are all refilled and stocked.” </p><p>“Both have been hosed down and polished.” </p><p>“Bathrooms washed.” </p><p>“Barn mopped.” </p><p>“Uniforms and turnouts cleaned.” </p><p>“Floors swept.” </p><p>“The hole in the hall is painted and fixed.” </p><p>“Very impressive,” Maya mused, although skeptical. </p><p>“I will admit, we may have pushed our efforts so we could get the low down on who you are going to pick,” Andy admitted sheepishly, everyone all nodding in agreement. </p><p>“Ah, I had a feeling there was an ulterior motive to all of your sudden surges of productivity and efficiency,” she laughed.  </p><p>“So who did you pick, you were with the final one for a while, close to around forty or so minutes. So, she either talked your ear off or she is in the running?” Vic asked curiously. </p><p>“Well, all I will tell you is that someone has been hired and they will start our next shift on Wednesday,” Maya offered up as she grabbed an apple and walked out the beanery. Everyone looked back at her confused. </p><p>“She’s hired someone already?!” Dean asked, “That was quick. Herrera, what’s your take? You spoke to her earlier.” </p><p>“I say it’s between Altman and whoever that was that came in. She definitely didn’t like Kepner and doesn’t think Pierce was the right one for the job. She said to me before that unless whoever walked in was exactly who she was looking for Altman was her pick,” Andy revealed. </p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll soon all find out,” Jack said. </p><p>3 seconds later the klaxon rang out - ‘Engine 19, Ladder 19, Aid Car’ </p><p>“Let’s go people!” Andy called as everyone ran from their places and down the stairs. </p><p>Wednesday….</p><p>The team all walked in at quarter to eight for the start of their shift to a strange but not unwelcome smell filling the air of the Station. </p><p>“What’s that?” Dean asked, sniffing the air. </p><p>“I don’t know but I’m suspicious,” Vic replied. </p><p>“It’s coming from the beanery,” Andy deducted. </p><p>“Wait - where’s Bishop?” Travis asked, he looked inside her office and saw it was empty. “She’s not in there, and she’s always here before us so that only leaves…” he looked up at the beanery. </p><p>“It can’t be…” Vic trailed off. </p><p>They all headed upstairs, their duffel bags full of clothes still on their shoulders. When they walked inside the beanery Andy stopped deadstill, causing everyone to trip over one another. </p><p>“Herrera - move! Why did you stop?” Everyone cried, until they all saw what she had seen. </p><p>Maya cooking breakfast. </p><p>“Ah good morning everyone!” Maya said, busying herself by cooking up a selection of bacon and waffles. </p><p>“Is she okay?” Travis whispered. </p><p>“I don’t know…” </p><p>“I’m scared, are we in trouble and this is some way to weird us out before she brings down the hammer?” </p><p>“Just approach with caution,” Andy whispered back. They all slowly walked towards the table where a collection of breakfast food was laid out. Fruit, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs…everything.  </p><p>“Captain doesn’t cook…what’s all this?” Andy asked on behalf of everyone. </p><p>“Well, I thought it would be nice to welcome our recruit with a good old fashioned Station 19 breakfast,” Maya replied, putting down the final plate of bacon. </p><p>“Hm - okay,” Andy replied, still slightly confused by this behaviour from her best friend. </p><p>“Shift starts soon - go get suited up,” Maya ordered, they all headed back down to the changing rooms. </p><p>“So - what was that?” Travis immediately asked, putting his bag down. </p><p>“I mean I not going to complain about a nice breakfast,” Gibson said. </p><p>“Me either - I’m just curious,” Vic agreed. </p><p>“Maybe, she’s trying something new. I know I’ve missed her cooking; for someone who mostly eats green vegetables she knows how to cook,” Andy said. </p><p>“That is very true!” </p><p>“It’s a nice gesture though for the new recruit, will hopefully make them feel welcome,” Warren said, buttoning up his shirt. </p><p>“When are they getting here anyway?” </p><p>“Should be soon I think, anyways let get back up there. I am starving and I don’t want that food to go cold!” </p><p>They all headed back up to the beanery, fully dressed in their uniforms where Maya met them. </p><p>“Okay, our new recruit will be here any minute. So, it goes without saying - can we keep the rowdiness to a slight minimum today? We don’t need to scare her the second she walks in here. Hughes, Montgomery go down and wait in the lobby till she gets here and I will meet you in a second. Everyone else, try not to finish it before we come back.” </p><p>Vic and Travis walked down to the lobby to see a woman looking sort of lost, a duffel bag in hand. </p><p>“Hey! I’m guessing you are the new recruit?” Travis asked, coming down the stairs. </p><p>“Ciao, Dr Carina DeLuca,” she said with a warm smile. </p><p>“Vic Hughes.” </p><p>“Travis Montgomery.” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you guys.” </p><p>“Well, it’s very nice to meet you too! Can we call you DeLuca? Last names are sort of our thing around here,” Vic asked. </p><p>“Of course - it makes no difference to me.” </p><p>“Dr DeLuca! You’re here!” The three of them looked up to see Maya walk down the stairs. </p><p>“Oh - it’s just DeLuca now,” Carina informed with a chuckle. </p><p>“Nicknamed already I see!” Maya laughed. She couldn’t help but feel nervous in the brunette’s presence, that’s why shed’d asked Vic and Travis to assist her with introductions because she knew if it had been solely down to her she would have stumbled over every word which wasn’t something she wanted to do. Also, she was wearing that perfume again, the one that made Maya’s brain suddenly seize to stop working. </p><p>“Well - Captain should we give her the grand tour?” Travis asked, bringing Maya out her trance as she stared at Carina. </p><p>Maya managed to hide her lack of focus and gave a nod, “Lead the way Montgomery.” </p><p>“And this is the changing room where everything happens and this is yours,” Travis revealed, showing Carina to an empty locker between Hughes and Herrera’s. </p><p>“You will have three uniforms, which you can wear on rotation. They can get pretty smokey or in your case covered in blood or bodily fluids I guess,” Vic internally shuddered at the mention of bodily fluids but Carina obviously didn’t seem bothered by the phrase. “Captain do you have her uniforms?” </p><p>“Yes, they’re in my office. Give me a second,” Maya said, and left to run back to her office. </p><p>“So, big first day huh? How are you feeling?” Travis asked, leaning against the walls. </p><p>“I’ll be honest, a bit nervous but I’m sure I’ll be fine when I’m out there,” Carina said, putting her bag down in her locker. </p><p>“You’ll do great - you’ll fit in well here. I can tell,” Vic said kindly. She really liked Carina, she was chatty and inquisitive having asked questions about various parts of the Station as they walked through. Had been excited when she’d seen the PRT and was funny as well, already cracking a few jokes here and there, plus she had a feeling that Carina’s self-admitted rare but funny outbursts of Italian rage and annoyance would provide the Station with a nice change of pace especially with certain members of the team. </p><p>Vic had also noticed Maya’s ‘smily-ness’ today which she put down to wanting to be friendly and welcoming and she certainly wasn’t going to complain - a happy Captain was a happy Station. The new recruits always seemed to wind Maya up in some shape or form but she had hope for Carina. </p><p>“Grazie, you two. I already feel welcomed here - I can’t wait to meet the rest of you all,” Carina replied. </p><p>Maya then returned to the locker room, a neatly folded pile of clothes in her hands. </p><p>“Freshly pressed and cleaned this morning. These are for you,” Maya handed over the uniforms. Their fingertips brushing in the exchange. </p><p>“Ah, amazing!” Carina said, ignoring the way she had held her breath when their hands had touched. She unfolded the black jumpsuit. She smiled brightly seeing her name embroided in dark grey over the right breast pocket. </p><p>“We’ll leave you to change, then if you come upstairs we made a welcome breakfast - so given they haven’t all eaten it you can come and join us,” Maya said with a smile. </p><p>“We made breakfast? Don’t be modest here Captain. She made it all herself and her cooking is…amazing but rare. Count yourself lucky here DeLuca,” Travis interrupted. </p><p>Maya blushed but thankfully both Vic and Travis were too busy talking to realise although she could feel Carina’s eyes trained on her. “Guys, c’mon.” The three of them left Carina to change while they headed back upstairs. </p><p>“You haven’t eaten everything yet have you?” Maya asked when they walked in the beanery. </p><p>“You have no faith in us!” Jack cried. </p><p>“Not when it comes to food no,” Maya replied with a laugh. Although, she was pleasantly surprised that everyone had held off on the food and only a few muffins and pieces of fruit had disappeared. </p><p>“So, what’s she like?” Dean asked, taking a bite from his muffin. </p><p>“Really nice, funny, chatty - she’ll get along well with everyone I think,” Travis provided. </p><p>“Nice one Captain! I can see she fit your requirements huh?” Andy said. </p><p>‘And then some’ Maya thought, “She did - she’s just getting changed then she’ll meet us here.” </p><p>“Speak of the devil!” Vic called out, Maya and the rest of the team turned towards the door to see Carina walking in. </p><p>“Ciao everyone!” Carina said brightly. </p><p>“Everyone please meet Dr Carina DeLuca - the newest member to Station 19!” Maya announced with a smile. </p><p>“Or DeLuca as we have already nicknamed her,” Travis added. </p><p>Maya shared a small smile with Carina and then allowed everyone to introduce themselves. </p><p>“Dean Miller - nice to finally meet you!” </p><p>“Andy Herrera, welcome to 19!” </p><p>“Jack Gibson- was that Spanish I heard?” He asked, poorly trying to flirt. </p><p>“It was Italian idiot!” Vic said swatting him round the back of the head. </p><p>“Was that necessary?!” Jack cried, holding his head. </p><p>“Yes, because you can’t flirt with the newbie for crying out loud. She’s just walked in!” Vic argued. </p><p>“I wasn’t flirting I was simply being polite!” </p><p>“Okay - guys, can we break it up please?” Maya asked, sending an apologetic look to Carina and a stern one back at Jack, a small hint of jealously creeping into the back of her mind but she quickly pushed it away. </p><p>“Sorry - Cap!” They both apologised. </p><p>“Ben Warren - I’m the other doctor working on the PRT, nice to have you working with me!” </p><p>“Grazie Warren, the same here,” Carina replied, shaking his hand. </p><p>“And, you know Hughes and Montgomery…so that’s everyone!” Maya concluded. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you all! Thank you for welcoming me here!” </p><p>“Pleasure to have you DeLuca,” Warren replied. </p><p>“Now! Let’s eat because I’m starving!” Andy cried, everyone took their places, with Maya sitting at the head the table having Andy on her left and coincidentally Carina on her right, not that she was complaining. They shared another smile before both filled their plates with food. </p><p>“That was amazing!” Carina said to Maya as everyone cleared their plates away. </p><p>“I’ve missed your cooking!” Dean added. </p><p>“Thank you, it’s a rarity I get in the kitchen but I’m glad you enjoyed,” Maya replied back to Carina. “Here, I’ll take that,” Maya said, taking Carina’s plate off her. </p><p>“Thank you,” Carina replied, a longing glance was held between the two as Maya placed the plates in the sink ready to be washed up. </p><p>“You know I don’t think we’ve made it through a big family breakfast in a while without the kla-“ Travis started. </p><p>“Don’t jinx-“ </p><p>‘Engine 19, Ladder 19, PRT….” </p><p>“Jinx it” Andy groaned. </p><p>“Let’s go 19!” Maya called as everyone rushed down into the barn. </p><p>“Okay - looks like we’ve got a bus crash with an engine explosion down on 19th and Park - we will need to be on search and rescue; we don’t know how many people were on that bus but it’s rush hour so we can expect quite a number of them. Ladder to you copy?” Maya radioed over. </p><p>“Copy Captain.” Miller radioed back. </p><p>“PRT, Aid car do you guys copy?” </p><p>“Copy!” Both Warren and Gibson replied. </p><p>“Dispatch we are going to need multiple aid cars - are they far behind?” <br/>“They will be arriving minutes after yourself Captain - Station 10 will also attend the scene. They have just received their call out.” </p><p>“Okay thank you,” Maya said, dropping the radio down by her side. </p><p>“One minute out Captain,” Andy informed her from the driver’s seat. </p><p>Maya nodded in response as she looked at her iPad. It was fully equipped to help her deal with any situation. It had a map with every hydrant, water line, electricity line, gas line in the city. It also had road maps,  on-site reports that she could fill out if she needed and it was also synced up to the surrounding Hospitals’ incoming trauma systems so she could notify them of who was coming and what their injuries were. </p><p>“Herrera, pull up on the West side of the crash - we have a hydrant there,” she said to Andy who nodded. </p><p>“We are going to be directly below power lines so watch that no sparks hit that we don’t need any of the surrounding area going up in flames or putting anyone else in danger!” Maya radioed to everyone. </p><p>Maya could see the bus crash in the up ahead, thankful that the Police Department were starting to seal off the scene and push on-lookers away so they could work. </p><p>Andy pulled the Engine up on the west side of the street as Maya had instructed and they all jumped out. </p><p>“Montgomery hook up to the Hydrant, Herrera I want water on that fuel tank. Gibson assist with basic, non - emergent triage, and help tag people until 10 arrive them hand it over to them. Hughes, Miller lets get a start on search and rescue. Warren and DeLuca I’m going to need all hands on deck for this one -  anything with a yellow or red tag is yours. Warren you know the drill - DeLuca I hope you are a fast leaner! Let’s go!!” The team dispersed quickly and got to work. Hoses were attached to Hydrants, water was turned on, and people began to get help. </p><p>While all of this was going on Maya worked on trying to get the city to turn off the power lines above them - she knew it was a long shot because trying to get anything through to the city was always a challenge. </p><p>“Okay thank you sir,” Maya said into her phone. </p><p>“Power lines won’t be shut off for the next 45 minutes so let’s do our best to keep those flames at bay,” Maya shouted to the team. </p><p>Miller and Hughes had managed to cut down the back end of the bus that was currently on its side, the burning fuel tank and the front of the bus were both way too dangerous to try to plan a route to extract anyone from, so they were using the chainsaw to slice open a panel and go in from there. </p><p>“Nearly there Miller!” Vic called. The back panel clattered to the ground and they both rushed inside. </p><p>“Seattle Fire Department! We will get all of you out, but please don’t rush or try to get out by yourself!” Miller said to everyone in the bus. From what he could see there were at least 15 people, adults, children, elderly people all scared and terrified of what was happening. </p><p>They both gave each other a look and from their years of training together knew exactly what the other meant: Hughes would get those closest to the fire first, while Dean removed any children that were on the bus, which thankfully there weren’t many of. </p><p>“Hey Kid, I’m Dean - are you hurt anywhere?” He asked kindly, mentally assessing the surroundings. The boy quickly shook his head, “Okay - so you see that firefighter down there,” Dean pointed to Jensen who had just arrived from Station 10. The boy nodded, “Carefully walk over to him and he will get you out okay?” The boy nodded again and slowly walked towards Jensen avoiding some of the debris that was covering the floor. Hughes followed him with a young woman in her arms, “Minimal bleeding from the left temple and a thickness burns to the thighs and right forearm,” she reported to Wilson, another firefighter who was on stand-by assisting them with the extraction. </p><p>“Herrera how we looking with those flames?” Maya said as she jogged over. </p><p>“Still going strong Captain, Station 10 have evacuated the surrounding cars which was good call because the flames are spreading, I will need a second line, maybe a third if those cars’ engines go up too,” Andy reported back. Maya patted her on the back in response as she jogged back over to the rigs to keep an eye on every part of the operation. Aid cars had started to roll in and between the paramedics, Gibson, Warren and DeLuca people were being transported quickly over to Grey Sloan. She knew they had no problem dealing with a crisis with multiple casualties so it was lucky they could all go to one destination instead of dealing with logistics and the priority of victims going to different hospitals. </p><p>The Captain from Station 10 jogged over to her, as she was first on the scene and had received the call first it meant she had the commanding word and decision despite them having the same rank, “Captain Bishop - how is it looking?” Captain Andrews asked. </p><p>“Extraction of 15 civilians is going well - we have 4 victims out, 3 children and an adult, nothing is looking too bad but I don’t have hope in that fuel tank - the fire isn’t going out any time soon but we are keeping it contained. PRT and one of my team are dealing with paramedics and triage,” She reported back, looking down at her iPad. </p><p>“Thank you for the update Captain,” Andrews said before he jogged back to the bus to help with extraction. </p><p>“Captain!!” Herrera shouted.</p><p>Maya ran over as Andy shouted at her again, “I can see the driver! Must have gone through window” Andy gestured to the far side of the road. Maya continued running until she knelt down by the driver who had a head injury but other than what she could see she looked alright although Maya was no doctor. </p><p>“Ma’am can you hear me?” She asked. A small groan came from the woman but her eyes remained closed. </p><p>“Warren I need some assistance, Charlie Delta side around 15 feet from the site. I have a woman, head injury, possible lacerations,” She radioed. </p><p>Less than 10 seconds later, she saw Carina running around the side of the bus, medical bag in hand. </p><p>“Head injury, possible lacerations?” Carina recalled. </p><p>“Driver of the bus, best guess is she came through the window before the explosion happened,” Maya said as she watched Carina work, shinning a light in her eyes. </p><p>“Pupils are equal and reactive - so hopefully it’s just a mild concussion,” suddenly the woman woke up and started yelling in pain. </p><p>“My leg!” She cried. </p><p>Maya helped Carina roll up the woman’s trouser leg up to reveal nothing immediately visible. No cuts or anything to suggest any pain, the bone wasn’t protruding in any other way either. </p><p>Carina ran her hands down the woman’s leg and began noticing the pale colouration and the changes in sensation as she pressed down based on the cries of pain from the woman as well as the muscle swelling that she could feel - she already had a diagnosis but one more question would confirm what she was thinking. </p><p>“Ma’am, are you on any medication at all?” She asked as she removed various supplies from her medical bag. </p><p>“Warfarin,” the woman said, the pain still evident on her face. </p><p>“Okay my name is Dr DeLuca and I need to perform an emergency fasciectomy to relieve the pressure in your leg okay,” Carina explained. “Captain you may want to cover her eyes or keep her distracted,” she advised. Maya nodded and began talking to the woman asking her about her name and other random questions, making sure to have the woman’s hand in her own so she could squeeze it she needed something to alleviate the pain. </p><p>Carina took the scalpel in hand and ran it down the woman’s leg, instantly seeing how the muscle began to swell meaning that her pressure could drop down, but she knew she needed to get her to Grey Sloan as quickly as possible to avoid any infections. </p><p>“Ahh!” Maya muttered, feeling her hand get crushed under the woman’s grip, but as she looked back to see Carina’s work, she was incredibly impressed. When Warren had gotten the permission to have his knife mobile he’d explained it in basic terms of road side surgery, well Carina was really taking that literally and if Maya was being honest she was sort of in awe of the Doctor. </p><p>Maya was good at her job but she’d never be able to do what Carina was doing - it was truly fascinating and Maya couldn’t help but stare at the brunette, noticing how the skin between her eyes crinkled as she concentrated or the way her lip was pulled between her teeth so she could make precise movements with her scalpel. </p><p>She didn’t know much about surgery or anything within the medical field up until her own paramedic training but the way the doctor had moved so effortlessly and decisively with her diagnosis, commanding total control over the situation only solidified the fact that Maya knew she’d made the right choice. </p><p>“I need a gurney over here!” She heard being called into a radio, snapping her out of her Carina induced haze, then watched as she quickly and lightly dressed the wound in gauze, being careful not to compress the wound in anyway. </p><p>Gibson ran a gurney over to them and helped Maya lift the woman onto it, using a backboard and securing her neck with a c-collar just for precautions before she was wheeled away. Before Maya could compliment Carina on her work she was already gone assisting someone from Station 10 with another victim. </p><p>“Hughes, Miller - how we looking?” She asked jogging back round. </p><p>“Getting the final victim out now Cap - everyone else is being triaged with Warren, Gibson and DeLuca or has already been sent down to Grey Sloan,” Vic radioed back. </p><p>“Copy that Hughes,” Maya replied. </p><p>As Maya was walking over to see how Andy was doing with the fuel tank, knowing it had slightly spread since she had seen how the smoke levels had increased while she was with Carina, a loud rumble of flames shot up into the air followed by a stream of smoke. </p><p>Everyone ducked down to avoid flying pieces of debris that came clattering to the ground. </p><p>“Herrera I want an update!” Maya called out as she ran back around. </p><p>“Two car engines just shot up in flames - we were just about to get a second line on them but those sparks beat us to it!” </p><p>Maya watched as Andy, Montgomery and another firefighter from Station 10 began to spray down the cars, thankfully able to get it under control fairly quickly along with the bus. </p><p>The aid cars had all gone, having transported all the victims over to Grey Sloan for further treatment although Warren and DeLuca were still at the scene not needing to assist with anything further than what they had done. </p><p>They’d treated some pretty severe burns and had splinted a broken femur bone but nothing that they couldn’t handle; some smoke inhalation and a few lacerations were the majority of what had come from the accident which had been dressed or had been aided with oxygen masks. </p><p>“Okay let’s start overhaul and clean-up on this,” Maya directed everybody. She received a nod from Captain Andrews who then began sorting out his own team. </p><p>An hour or so later….</p><p>The team pulled back into the Station, exhausted and tired from the call. </p><p>“Well done 19 - excellent work out there! Go get cleaned up!” Maya called, as she hopped out the engine and hung up her turnouts and helmet. </p><p>“Yes Captain!” She heard people call back, she hung around in the barn until she spotted Carina walk by. She quickly jogged to go and catch up with her.  </p><p>“Hey Carina or should I say DeLuca?” Maya said with a nervous laugh. She couldn’t help but stare and smile at the woman’s nose that was lightly dusted in soot as well as her chin and forehead also. She’d never seen soot look good on anyone before but there was a first for everything she thought to herself. </p><p>Carina looked over at her curiously clearly wondering why Maya had come over to her. </p><p>“Sorry, um - would you mind coming by my office after you’ve cleaned up and everything?” She stumbled, realising she hadn’t said anything yet. </p><p>“Si, of course. Everything okay?” Maya heard the anxiety in her voice. </p><p>“Yes, yes everything’s fine - just a quick chat is all,” Maya explained. “You’ve got a bit of-“ Maya stepped forward slowly, a sudden surge of confidence coming through and used the pad of her thumb to softly wipe away some of the ash on Carina’s cheek. Her stomach erupting into butterflies being in such close proximity to the Italian who had been on her mind ever since their interview only 48 hours ago. </p><p>“Thank you, um, okay - well I’ll see you in a bit,” Carina said, cheeks flushed. </p><p>Maya walked back over to her office so she could shower herself and get the smell of smoke and ash off her body before Carina would come back so they could talk. </p><p>20 minutes later…</p><p>Maya had showered, washed and dried her hair before changing into a new shirt and pair trousers which she hoped she wouldn’t have to change again but with Seattle she never knew what the day would bring her. </p><p>She was sat down at her desk filling out the incident report on her iPad, something she had mentally been going over while in the shower: the number of engines, various positional squad members that were on the scene for example captain Andrews, Lt. Herrera, Lt. Gibson Station 10s Lieutenants and Dr. Warren and Dr DeLuca which was basically anyone who held qualifications within the squad. She also had to give a description of what happened from the start of the incident to the end which was where her on-site notes came in helpful. </p><p>Just as she finished the first section of the report she heard a knock at the door. </p><p>“Come in!” She called out feeling the nervousness return as the brunette walked into the room and sat down in front of her desk. </p><p> “Now you know why we have 3 sets of uniform,” Maya joked. </p><p>Carina chuckled in response, “That is a very wise choice - I didn’t realise smoke smelt so bad until it was…everywhere.” </p><p>“That is usually what happens - you will get used to it though. Anyways, I just wanted to bring you in and ask how your first call went, from your perspective that is?” </p><p>“It was definitely an interesting way to start my first day - but it was good. I don’t believe we had any casualties which is always my first priority as a doctor. I’m just happy I was able to be there and help these people that needed it, they all experienced something so traumatic and I’m thankful that they all got the assistance they needed from everybody,,” Carina replied. </p><p>“Well, I definitely would agree with you there. You did an incredible job Carina. I know you have been in your field for a while but I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone perform so well on their first day, especially with a big call like that,” Maya complimented. “You took command of the scene when you needed to, you were efficient and quick with triage but you made sure everyone was taken care of. Even that young girl, who was on the way to school alone. You spoke to her and calmed her down, not everyone can do that.” </p><p>“You saw that?” Carina blushed, you hadn’t realised Maya seen everything she’d done on the call but it was comforting and really nice of her to pay such close attention. </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay,” Maya replied, a blush of her own forming on her face.  </p><p>“The hospital called me actually, just after I changed. They said that you saved that woman’s leg - if you hadn’t acted when you did, she could have lost it,” Maya said retelling what Dr Bailey had told her, a woman who was as equally impressed with Carina’s skill as she was. </p><p>“Just another day in the office, right?” Carina said modestly, feeling nervous in the blonde’s presence. </p><p>“How did you know what was happening? It was like you just touched her leg and you knew,” Maya asked curiously, it had been on her mind when she’d been showering how quickly Carina had dealt with the bus driver. She herself still didn’t really know what had happened, her sole focus had been on keep the woman distracted from the scape slicing open her leg. </p><p>“She had acute compartment syndrome which means that the pressure became so high that it restricted the blood flow which n her case was to her leg. I felt down her leg and knew there was a fracture there which would have caused the the bleeding. When there is bleeding in a muscle it increases the pressure so in order to alleviate that pressure we have to cut open the area so the muscle can ‘breathe’ so to speak and it will lower the pressure,” Carina explained. </p><p>“What about the medication? What did that have to do with it?” </p><p>“Warfarin is an anticoagulant which is?” Carina tested. </p><p>“A blood thinner,” Maya answered, listening intently. </p><p>“Correct,” Carina smiled. “Anyone who is on blood thinners is at a much higher risk for developing compartment syndrome after the accident - it was just to be sure,” Carina added. </p><p>“Wow. That is impressive - I seem to use that word a lot round you,” Maya said, seeing Carina blush. </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t be any good here if I couldn’t do my job,” Carina replied with a small smile, the redness in her cheeks not fading from the compliment. She never got nervous around anyone before but Maya seemed to be an exception.  </p><p>“I’m lucky to have you,” Maya said, but quickly added. “At the station I mean - we’re lucky to have you here.” </p><p>Maya watched Carina just laugh with a shake of her head. </p><p>“Don’t get nervous on me now Captain Bishop,” she said with a smirk that Maya could’t help but smile at - she’d never wanted to kiss someone more than she had right now, even the way she said her name was just so effortless- but she was at work and she was the Captain...</p><p>“I’m not nervous DeLuca,” Maya finally replied although both could tell that wasn’t the truth. </p><p>“Whatever you say Captain,” she replied. </p><p>Carina stood up to leave but just as opened the door Maya stopped her. </p><p>“We have a tradition here at 19, that after a three alarm we all go down to Joe’s Bar and have a few drinks, watch whatever game is on, play a few rounds of darts and pool. Now you are a part of our family would you like to join us tonight after shift?” Maya asked. </p><p>“I would love to, thank you for the invite,” Carina said. “But, I must warn you I play a mean game of pool.” </p><p>“Oh do you now?” Maya replied, a smirk of her own forming. “Fancy a game later?” </p><p>“Always - just be prepared to lose," Carina responded with a wink, closing the door behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?? I hope you enjoyed this - it was quite action packed! </p><p>Can't wait for you to read the next one on Monday! </p><p>Anything you guys want to see in the upcoming chapters?? Let me know! </p><p>One Week till Greys and Station 19 are back! So excited!! </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The One with The New Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy International Women's Day everyone - back with another chapter!! </p><p>This one was very fun to write so I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Finally, their shift was over - they had a few more call outs with Carina and Warren having to go and help with a head injury from some kids in the park that had been messing round which had inevitably ended in an accident. </p><p>Other than a few minor calls after that it had been pretty quiet, well Station 19 quiet which meant them all either bickering about who had finished all the peanut butter, or who had forgotten to empty the bins or where the remote control was, but they were finally done. Luckily, it was their shorter 12 hour shift that they were on compared to their other 30 hour shift which was absolute hell for them all. </p><p>They were all congregated in the lobby, changed back into their street clothes waiting for Maya to lock up her office and for B shift to arrive for the change over. </p><p>“So, first shift is finally completed DeLuca - that was one hell of a call - how do you feel?” Vic asked. </p><p>“It was definitely a way to start the morning that’s for sure,” Carina said with a laugh. “Do you all remember your first calls?” </p><p>“Oh yeah - of course!” Andy replied. “Mine was being trapped in a garage that was all completely electronically controlled. The fire was in the house and had fried the control panel and locked us in.”  </p><p>“I extinguished a Christmas tree - poor woman was drunk, knocked a candle over and whoosh,” Jack said, gesturing some sort of upward motion with his hands. </p><p>“I rescued a cat from a tree,” Travis said. </p><p>“Seriously?” Carina asked with a laugh, everyone else laughing with her. </p><p>“Someone has to do it!” He complained, but ended up laughing with them all.</p><p>They were interrupted by B shift who all walked in, officially relieving them of their duties. </p><p>“Hey guys!” They all greeted, “Have fun on the night shift.” </p><p>B shifted thanked them and headed into the changing rooms. </p><p>“What is taking her so long!” Miller complained. </p><p>“I want a drink!” Vic added. </p><p>“Ah there she is,” Andy said as Maya came out of her office locking behind her. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry - the Chief called and just wanted to know about the call this morning and you know he likes to have a chat,” Maya said as they all walked out of the Station and towards Joe’s Bar. Maya and Carina shot each other a quick smile and eventually fell into a walk side by side towards the back end of the group. </p><p>“Hey,” Maya smiled, hands in her jacket pocket. “You been to Joe’s before?” </p><p>“No - I’ve been to a few bars around here, but not there - what’s it like?” Carina asked. </p><p>“It’s a bar..”Maya said causing them both to laugh. “It’s mostly full of firefighters, doctors - you’re brother would mostly likely know it.” Maya stopped herself, not knowing if she should enter into that territory; it wasn’t her business. </p><p>“But, it’s a place where we can all relax after a shift, especially a 3 alarm call like that one.” </p><p>“I can’t wait,” Carina said, Maya could see her smile even in the dark and felt the familiar twitch in her stomach that seemed to appear every time she was in the presence of the brunette. </p><p>They arrived at Joe’s 10 minutes later and were all pleasantly surprised to see it relatively empty. There were a few patrons sitting down on the barstools and a few people scattered around some of the tables in the middle. </p><p>“Hey Joe!” They all called out as they walked in. </p><p>“Hey guys - how was your shift?” </p><p>“It was alright thanks Joe - we have a new member,”Jack said, claiming one of the large booths. </p><p>“Ciao Joe,” Carina voiced from the back of the group. </p><p>“Ah hello there and you are?” He asked with a smile. </p><p>“Carina DeLuca.” </p><p>“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Carina DeLuca - if these guys give you a hard time you come and let me know alright; I’ll sort ‘em out for you,” he joked. </p><p>“Thanks Joe, I appreciate that,” Carina replied with a laugh, sitting down next to Maya at the edge of the booth. </p><p>“Okay - who wants a drink?” Warren asked, pulling out his wallet. </p><p>“No - it’s okay Warren. I’ll pay for them - my gift to you all as a thank you for making me so welcome,” Carina said, standing up. </p><p>“Thanks DeLuca, that’s very nice of you,” he replied with a smile. </p><p>“I’ll help you with everyone’s order,” Maya offered, walking with Carina to the bar as everyone else started a conversation about one of the calls they had a few weeks ago. </p><p>“Hey Joe,” Maya said, leaning up against the bar top. </p><p>“Alright Captain? What can I get you guys?” He asked, throwing a cloth over his shoulder. </p><p>“5 Budweisers, 2 Heinekens and….what would the lady like?” Maya asked with a smile as she turned her head. </p><p>“What would you suggest?” </p><p>“Hm…ever tried a Heineken?” Maya asked. </p><p>Carina shook her head. </p><p>“Make that three Heinekens please Joe.” </p><p>“Coming right up Captain!” He called back as he went to collect their drinks. </p><p>“So…” Maya started. </p><p>“So...” Carina repeated. </p><p>“What do you think of Seattle so far?” </p><p>“I like it. I mean it rains…a lot,” Maya laughed at that. </p><p>“A far cry from the Italian weather.” </p><p>“Very. But, it’s a nice change, and it’s nice being closer to my brother; I haven’t seen him in a while. What about you - have you lived in Seattle your whole life?” Carina asked changing the topic which didn’t go unnoticed by Maya. </p><p>“Born and raised,” Maya said. “So, I guess I’m used to the constant rain, although we do get the occasional sunny spell which is always nice.” </p><p>“You ever thought about moving? Having a change of scenery?” </p><p>“Well, I mean I travelled here and there - I’m not completely unknown to the world,” Maya teased as Carina rolled her eyes. </p><p>“You know what I mean!” </p><p>“I do and I guess I haven’t really. Everything I have is here. I could never leave the Station and start out somewhere completely new - I’ve built roots y’know,” Maya said, although Carina’s question did make her think about the possibility of ever moving away, exploring more, taking an adventure - maybe one day she thought to herself. </p><p>“I get the feeling you’re the free spirit type,” Maya mused. </p><p>“I guess so, I’ve never found it too hard to just up and move, whether that was from Italy to London or from Italy to here. I like the new adventure that comes with it; every place I’ve visited has brought me something new and taught me a lesson in some way,” Carina replied, looking into Maya’s eyes. </p><p>Meanwhile back at the booth the rest of the team were debating whether or not Carina should be named the Station’s newest probie. </p><p>“Can we call her probie? What is the jurisdiction on this?”</p><p>“I don’t know - this is uncharted territory. We’ve never had this before.”  </p><p>“The problem is she is a probie to the Station but her qualifications outrank a probie so where does that put her?” Gibson asked.  </p><p>“Her qualifications outrank you Gibson so maybe we should just call her a lieutenant and you a probie instead,” Vic teased. </p><p>“Okay, okay let’s all just calm down a bit here,” Jack replied. </p><p>“You all called me a probie when I started here and I was a qualified doctor!” Ben pointed out. </p><p>“Yeah, but you weren’t acting as a doctor, you were acting as a firefighter,” Miller countered. </p><p>“That’s very true!” Everyone agreed. </p><p>“The man speaks a lot of sense here Warren.” </p><p>“No, that’s not fair!” </p><p>“Yes it is over-ruled,” Miller claimed. </p><p>“Over-ruled?” Ben questioned. </p><p>“Do we need to paint you a picture? Over-ruled,” he repeated, banging the pepper shaker on the table. “Gavel.” </p><p>Jack followed, “Second Gavel.” </p><p>Then Vic, “Third gavel.” </p><p>Then Travis, “Forth Gavel.” </p><p>Then Andy, “Fifth Gavel.” </p><p>“Okay - okay I get it,” Ben proclaimed with a sigh. </p><p>“What are we gavelling?” Maya asked carrying the round of drinks over. </p><p>“Warren thinks DeLuca should be named a probie,” Vic provided. </p><p>“Ah well then,” Maya picked up her beer bottle off the tray and banged it on the table.</p><p>“Full house!” Travis cried. </p><p>Maya and Carina slid into the both, Maya first sitting next to Vic then Carina following after. It was quite a tight squeeze getting them all in one space which meant Maya and Carina were as close as they possible could be, thighs were touching, their faces only millimetres apart. </p><p>“Probie - that is the new person?” Carina asked Maya. </p><p>Maya turned her head and nodded, not trusting her words being so close to the brunette. </p><p>“But I am new, no?” </p><p>“But your qualifications outrank the probie classification - and Warren here has been over-ruled,” Vic supplied.  </p><p>“Ah - okay then,” Carina replied with a laugh. </p><p>“Don’t get too upset over it Warren,” Maya comforted, as everyone laughed. </p><p>“Whoever the next person is that walks into this Station is - they are the probie, no questions asked,” he claimed. </p><p>“Deal,” Maya said, hitting her beer against his own. </p><p>“So, want to go lose at pool?” Maya asked Carina with a smirk, feeling a little less nervous now she’d had a drink. </p><p>“I think you mean win but yes let’s go,” Carina replied, sliding out of the booth.</p><p>“Where are you guys going?” Vic asked the two of them. </p><p>“To beat her at pool,” they both replied, walking over towards the empty table, beer bottles in hand. </p><p>“Oh I want to see this,” Vic said and slipped out of the booth along with Dean to watch. </p><p>“Now I must warn you I am the Station’s reigning champion,” Maya said, picking up a cue from the rack, rubbing the end of it with some blue chalk. </p><p>“Are you now?” Carina teased, following Maya. </p><p>“Yep and I intend for it to stay that way. Want me to break?” Maya asked, as she finished stacking the balls. </p><p>“Go ahead.” </p><p>Maya placed her cue down and held her position then swiftly pushed the cue forwards sending the balls to scatter across the table. </p><p>“Let the game commence,” Maya said dramatically, causing Carina to laugh. </p><p>They were 10 minutes in and the game was fairly even, Maya was red and Carina yellow both having potted 4 balls each. </p><p>“I will admit DeLuca you’re a good player - shame you’re going to lose,” Maya teased as she potted another ball. </p><p>“I think you are under-estimating my abilities - at my old hospital I never lost a game. I paid my rent through bets, no one ever learnt,” Carina replied, skilfully potting a ball of her own and in the process had managed to block the white ball in. </p><p>Maya glared at Carina who only grinned back, “You want to play this the hard way?” </p><p>“I never got anywhere by going easy.” </p><p>Maya had no response to that and just looked back down at the table and tried to figure out her next move. </p><p>“You have forced me to do this DeLuca,” Maya said as she put her cue in position, almost directly over the white ball, her eyes focused on the red ball. She fired the cue down and watched as it neatly jumped over the obstructing yellow hitting the red straight into the far pocket. </p><p>“How the hell did you do that?” Dean exclaimed his mouth agape. </p><p>“When I was at the Olympics there was a major billiards competition happening at the same time. I was relaxing in one of the games rooms at the hotel when I got talking to one of the American competitors who taught me a few tricks, he was a nice guy,” Maya explained. </p><p>She smiled up at Carina who had her arms crossed clearly annoyed by the blonde’s skill and her ability to outsmart her. </p><p>“How comes you’ve never pulled these moves out with us?” Vic asked. </p><p>“Because playing you lot is too easy - no need for any skills,” Maya joked. “This one is giving me a run for my money though.” </p><p>Carina smirked and caught Maya looking at her her face graced with a small smile and her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes gleaming under the dimmed lighting. The brunette dipped her head to the floor as she took her place back at the table to pot another ball. </p><p>5 minutes later the game was still tied, Vic and Miller and been providing some hilarious commentary on the game meanwhile Maya and Carina had been taking it very seriously, every moved planned and strategised however not matter what tricks or skills they played they couldn’t outsmart one another. </p><p>“You may as well give up now DeLuca,” Maya teased as she pulled ahead of Carina by one ball. The Italian’s shot had missed by mere millimetres and instead of going into the pocket had nestled just beside it. </p><p>“I don’t give up, punto period,” Carina replied, as she played her shot she managed to pot 2 consecutive balls and knock one one of Maya’s out the way that she’d been lining up for her own next shot. </p><p>“Come ho detto, Capitano Bishop, preparatevi a perdere,” Carina said with a smirk as she pulled back her cue, ready to strike it. [As I said, Captain Bishop, prepare to lose]</p><p>“Ma purtroppo per lei, Dr DeLuca, mi è difficile creder, visto che vincerò,” Maya replied, a teasing yet lazy smile on her face knowing she’d caught Carina out, which had clearly worked because the brunette completely messed up her shot and sent the white ball flying into the back pocket. [But unfortunately for you Dr DeLuca, I find that very hard to believe, since I will win]</p><p>“You speak Italian!?” Carina, Vic and Dean all cried out. </p><p>“Bits and pieces,” Maya replied, leaning against her cue stick. </p><p>“Uh uh no that wasn’t just ‘bits and pieces’ that was-what was that?!” Vic asked, shocked. </p><p>“I’ll tell you all after we finish this game?” Maya offered. </p><p>“You better!” Miller said, pointing his bottle at her. </p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>“Non posso credere che tu non abbia mai detto niente sul parlare italiano,” Carina said to her. “Era anche ingiusto. Mi hai fatto mancare.” [I can’t believe you never said anything about speaking Italain. Plus it’s unfair. You made me miss] </p><p>“Maybe that was the point - I told you I’m not going to lose,” Maya laughed, setting up her next shot and potting it easily. </p><p>“Not if I have anything to do with it,” Carina replied, taking her own shot and knocking another ball in. </p><p>“Maybe next time DeLuca,” Maya teased as they put their cues away. </p><p>“You cheated. Made me mess up - I would have won if that hadn’t happened,” Carina declared folding her arms. </p><p>“You sure about that,” Maya laughed, copying Carina’s action. </p><p>“Very,” Carina replied stepping closer to the blonde. They were almost toe to toe at this point. </p><p>“That’s no way to speak to your Captain,” Maya teased, in a quiet voice so only they could hear, a glint in her eye.  </p><p>“Well we are off duty so you’ll just have to deal with it, Captain,” Carina quipped back with a grin. </p><p>“So Bishop here has something to share with us?” Vic teased as they returned back to the booth. </p><p>“What’s that then?” Gibson asked. </p><p>“Maya - do tell,” Vic encouraged. Everyone’s eyes were on their Captain, expectantly waiting. </p><p>“Spit it out Bishop!” Travis cried, when she didn’t say anything.  </p><p>“Parlo Italiano,” Maya finally said. </p><p>“What?!” Everyone said shocked, everyone beginning to ask a million questions. </p><p>‘Hold on - everybody quiet,” Andy said, silencing everybody. “Can you please explain this sudden secret revelation?” </p><p>“I’m going to need a drink first,” Maya said with a laugh. </p><p>“Already sorted,” Carina replied sliding a shot infront of the blonde.</p><p>“Okay - fine,” Maya relented, she downed the shot as everyone cheered. </p><p>“After the Olympics, I gave myself some time to travel - I knew I wouldn’t ever race competitively like that again because of my injury. My Dad left the night after the medal ceremony so I pretty much had free reign to go wherever I wanted. I climbed up to Mount Everest Base Camp but that was just more of a challenge to prove I could do it, it wasn’t for me.” </p><p>“So - I went to Italy; I’d always wanted to go and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to go so I did. I used some of my sponsorship money to settle down and ended up staying there close to a year - I picked up the language as I spoke to more people and I guess it just seemed to stick,” Maya explained as everyone listened in silence. </p><p>“So, how has this never come up?” Warren asked. </p><p>“Yeah - I want to know that too - I’ve known you for years and am your best friend and I never knew about this part of your life,” Andy said. Of all the people that could have travelled to another country, explored and picked up a language she never would have said that person would have been Maya. </p><p>“I guess it never really came up,” Maya answered. </p><p>“Never came up,” Vic scoffed with a laugh. “I always had a feeling it would be you who had some crazy secret hidden talent - I just never thought it would be this.” </p><p>Maya shrugged with indifference. It was true that nobody knew of her travels to Italy; she’d told them about Everest before but for some reason that felt like a strange obligation to prove her discipline and self-worth. Italy just didn’t feel as important despite it being one of the best years of her life. She’d loved every second being out there - each day brought a new experience. She’d learnt how to cook, how to make the perfect coffee and it brought her a comfort that she’d never been ready to share with anyone. It was as if sharing it would change her perspective of her time there. </p><p>But, now felt like the right time to share that especially with Carina being Italian, maybe it would allow them to connect more, well Maya could only hope. </p><p>“So, this explains why you only ever buy those Italian coffee beans from that small hidden shop,” Andy said, quite a lot of Maya’s, what used to be strange, quirks making a lot more sense now. </p><p>“And why you never let us order pizza with pineapple,” Dean added. </p><p>“No - that had nothing to do with it; pineapple on pizza is just a straight up crime,” Maya said, leaving no room for debate. </p><p>“Sì, you Americans are strange - why put fruit on a perfectly cooked pizza, there is no need?” Carina exclaimed. </p><p>“Oh great - you two are going to be a right pair aren’t you?” Travis sighed, finishing off his beer. </p><p>“Going to be talking about us in Italian so we can’t understand,” Andy added. </p><p>“Voglio scherzare un po 'con loro,” Maya said to Carina who laughed. [I want to mess with them a bit.]  </p><p>“Sei malvagio. Mi piace,” Carina replied as everyone looked at them blankly. [You’re evil. I like it.] </p><p>Maya shrugged with a laugh as she turned back to see six blank faces looking back at her. </p><p>“What did she say DeLuca?” Miller asked. </p><p>Carina just tapped her nose sharing a grin with Maya as they all sighed in annoyance. </p><p>“You are truly a mystery to me Bishop after all these years,” Andy said, looking at her best friend as Maya gave her a grin. Sometime people can surprise you, even if it feels like you’ve known them a lifetime. </p><p>As everyone continued their conversations, including Vic and Jack and Warren telling Carina all about how both the Seahawks and the Mariners were doing in their respective sports while Travis and Dean discussed a few of their latest calls which left Andy and Maya. </p><p>“So, no Robert tonight?” Maya asked taking a sip of her beer. </p><p>“No, he’s still at that conference down in Houston.” </p><p>“Ah that’s why Chief Gregory phoned me - I didn’t want to ask because you know how he gets, when you ask him one question-“</p><p>“He won’t stop talking?” Andy finished. </p><p>“Exactly,” Maya laughed. </p><p>“Yeah - he was supposed to be back yesterday night, but they asked him to stay on an additional week, a few speeches and a review of some new tactical gear that they are experimenting with,” Andy explained. </p><p>“Hm sounds interesting,” Maya mused. </p><p>“Maybe for you, he hates that stuff,” Andy said with a chuckle, knowing how much her husband had complained to her on the phone when he’d been asked to stay on longer with no real option to stay no. </p><p>“That’s true,” Maya agreed. </p><p>“So…” Andy said with a grin. </p><p>“So?” May repeated confused. </p><p>“You speak Italian huh?” </p><p>“Not a word about it,” Maya declared with a smirk. </p><p>Andy held her hands up but gave another chuckle - “I shall no say no more.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“At least for tonight,” Andy joked, getting a light slap on the arm and an eyeball from the blonde. </p><p>Although she was serious at the same time. She did really want to know more behind this part of Maya’s life and she knew there was more to it then what her friend had told everybody because with Maya there was always more than meets the eye - you just have to be willing to have a bit of patience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, almost every story I have read they all have Maya not understand a word of Italian; but I thought what if she did?? I think it will provide a very fun dynamic for the two of them....what do you guys think?? </p><p>Also!! If anyone has read the synopsis for 4x08 then I am so excited but I have so many questions!!!! Who is she??? If anyone wants to discuss in the comments please do! </p><p>See you next time....on Thursday! When S19 and Grey's are back!!! Finally!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The One with The Hard Truths and Long Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S GREYS DAY!! OMG I AM SO EXCITED - IT'S FINALLY HERE!! Less than 5 hours to go!! </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter - thank you so much for all the love you gave on the previous one; I'm glad you all enjoyed Maya being able to speak Italian!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>The shift had been awful. It had been the worst one they had had in a long time, and it wasn’t even over yet. They were hour 18 into their 30 hour shift when the call came in for a house fire. It had been a routine call, nothing that had seemed out of the ordinary, until they arrived at the scene. </p><p>The fire was at a much more progressive stage than what they thought it would have reached, so they’d had to act quick. Maya had sent Andy and Miller inside to search and evacuate the victims, it had been reported that there were a family of 4 trapped inside, the flames having blocked off all their access points, with a penetrating injury to a young child, from the stair bannister, a piece of the wood had exploded and lodged itself in the boy’s chest. </p><p>Andy and Miller had managed to evacuate the two boys, immediately passing them off to Carina and Warren so they could try and save the boy who was now profusely bleeding from his abdomen. </p><p>When, Andy and Miller had been preparing to go back into the house to retrieve the parents, the roof had suddenly collapsed inwards causing the whole house to rumble in flames. A ball of fire had erupted through the wreckage and had lit up the sky in reds and oranges as Gibson, Hughes and Montgomery continued trying to put the flames out.  </p><p>No one survived. Both parents had died in the collapse. The young boy with the wound had suffered too much blood loss for Carina or Ben to do anything with; his insides had been too badly damaged and they couldn’t save him, no matter what they’d done. The other boy had died from severe smoke inhalation, he had had asthma and his lungs hadn’t been able do deal with the added stress. They tried to recucitate him on the scene but hadn’t been able to bring him back. </p><p>The ride back to the station had been silent. Not a word was spoken among anyone. Maya hadn’t even had the energy to try and talk to her team once they’d returned, she’d just headed straight to her office, where she finally let her tears fall. </p><p>They hadn’t had a loss like that in a very long time, and the emotion and guilt that she carried was weighing down on her.  She kept running through the ‘what ifs?’ The what if she’d done that? The what if she’d sent more of the team in - would they have gotten everyone out? The what if they’d got there sooner? She knew it wouldn’t help but she couldn’t stop it, so she decided to go and shower. </p><p>She needed something to take her mind off of what had happened and the smell of smoke coating her body and clothes wasn’t doing her any favours. Plus, she knew she’d have to still to the report and that was never and easy task when they hadn’t had a successful outcome. Having to relive every moment of the tragedy only made it worse; having to detail it such a formal, non-emotional manner was cruel and insensitive, but it had to be done. </p><p>2 hours later, she heard a knock at her door, she wanted to just shut the whole world out right now but she couldn’t ignore her team. </p><p>“Come in,” She called, though her voice was tired and strained. </p><p>Andy poked her head in and gave Maya a sad smile, knowing how much this was taking a toll on her Captain and her friend. She knew she was blaming herself, and was taking it just as hard as everyone if not worse. </p><p>“Hey,” she said, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. </p><p>“How is everyone?” Maya asked. </p><p>Andy gave a shrug, “As well as they can to be honest, no one has really aid anything. It’s been pretty quiet. Everything has been restocked and cleaned,” Andy trailed off, knowing neither of them were really interested in what the other was saying, it was just mindless background chatter. </p><p>Maya nodded at the response. </p><p>“Warren and DeLuca have gone back to Grey Sloan to restock the PRT - they were down on supplies….” Andy stopped, knowing the reason they had had to go back was because of how much equipment they had used to try and save the boy and she didn’t want to add salt to the wound, but it needed to be said so that Maya knew where everyone was in case a call came in. </p><p>“Everyone is going to get some sleep - it’s late,” Andy stated, looking up at the clock seeing it was coming up close to midnight. </p><p>Maya nodded again and sighed as Andy left the room after telling her try and get some sleep of her own, although both knew that that wouldn’t happen. Maya didn’t really sleep on shift, never if they’d lost someone after a bad call. </p><p>She watched the hands on her clock tick past 12, then 1, until it reached 2. She then decided to go and grab a glass of water, feeling her body beginning to ache and her throat dry. The small desk light in her office was the only source of light so when she walked out into the pitch black lobby she had to walk carefully and quietly as to not trip over anything and make any noise. </p><p>When she entered the beanery, it was dark but she could hear muffled noises coming from further inside. She furrowed her brow, not knowing anyone who would be awake at this hour, beside herself of course, until she saw Carina sat down, her head in her hands, resting against the table. </p><p>“Hey, you okay in here?” Maya whispered, seeing Carina silently sat down at the table. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry -“ Carina started quietly, lifting her head from the table, her voice sounding a bit hoarse, but Maya interrupted. </p><p>“Don’t apologise - just wanted to make sure you’re alright? Most of us try to get some sleep during the quiet hours,” Maya said leaning up against the cupboards. </p><p>“I couldn’t. I tried but I just - I just can’t,” Maya nodded in understanding. </p><p>“How do you do it?” She said after some time. </p><p>“Do what?” Maya asked. </p><p>“Deal with the death and the dying. Knowing that people died when we didn’t save them.” </p><p>Maya took a deep breath in, the slowly let it out, Carina’s question slowly working its way through her brain as she thought. She didn’t say anything at first, but pulled out a chair next to the brunette and sat down. </p><p>“You don’t,” Maya answered honestly. This was always a rough topic for anyone to talk about, in the station no one would talk about it explicitly. Feelings were always a tricky subject for everyone, especially those at 19. But, as she thought about it she realised how hard this must be for the doctor, she was only a week into her life at the station and having to deal with something so traumatic was going to be tough. So Maya did something she never did; spoke about her feelings. </p><p>“You never learn to deal with the death; you just learn how to cope with it. How to let it exist in your life without letting it destroy you. Unfortunately, it takes time for your body to do that. Can I ask you a question?” </p><p>Carina just nodded. </p><p>“Aren’t you used to people dying, I’m not trying to invalidate what you’re feeling, I’m just curious?” Maya asked, keeping her eyes on the brunette. </p><p>“When I worked at hospitals we were their last resort, sometimes their first but for trauma it was usually their last, their last shot. But, here it’s different. Here, I am always their first resort - the first one to treat them. The first one on the scene…it just makes it that much harder knowing they didn’t have a chance,” Carina said, tears beginning to fall. </p><p>“They were parents, brothers, grandchildren - they…they had so much of their lives ahead of them, their whole lives! Now, they’re gone. Maybe, if I’d moved quicker, of stitched something faster…I don’t know…maybe they would still be here, and they wouldn’t have died and…” </p><p>Maya knew Carina was about to go into something of a panic attack from her breathing, the shaking and her cries. Her heart was breaking from hearing how Carina was blaming herself for what had happened today, but the brunette wasn’t calming down so she swivelled her chair around so she was facing the brunette and held her face in her hands, forcing her bloodshot eyes to look into her own. </p><p>“Carina….listen to me. This was not your fault okay? None of it was. This was hard, incredibly so, I know that, but this doesn’t come down on you. Please, please don’t blame yourself,” Maya begged, she could feel herself getting emotional but she held herself knowing she needed to be the strong one right now.  </p><p>“Do you trust me?” Maya asked, still holding her face in her hands softly. </p><p>Carina nodded. </p><p>“Then trust me when I say it’s not your fault, okay? Please don’t cry,” Maya whispered, letting her thumbs stroke against Carina’s jaw. </p><p>Carina nodded again, resting her head into Maya’s strong hands. </p><p>Maya removed one of her hands from Carina’s face and wrapped it around Carina’s own, feeling the brunette hold on tightly, she rubbed soft circles to try and calm her knowing she needed to let some of her emotion out. </p><p>Without moving her hand, she managed to push her chair around again so she was next to Carina meaning she could wrap her spare arm around her, she could sense that she was the type of person that when they cried or got upset just needed to be held, and if that’s what Maya had to do to make sure Carina felt no pain then that’s what she’d do. As she pulled the brunette in closer she felt her rest her head on her shoulder, tears still falling but her breathing had slowed. </p><p>Maya didn’t really know what to do now, in her mind she’d just made such an impulsive decision. She’d seen Carina crying and wanted to hold her, so she did. But now what? She didn’t do comfort, or feelings but here she was holding the girl’s hand while her head was on her shoulder. The thing was that it felt right. Carina fit perfectly in Maya’s shoulder, it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. She felt at peace, and all she wanted to do was take away the pain Carina was feeling. </p><p>They sat like that for a while, Maya looking out at the moon and the way it illuminated the sky, the windows partially letting in some of its white light, as Carina remained in her embrace. The whole building was silent, she couldn’t hear a thing, no arguing, no laughing, no sirens, no talking, nothing. She liked the night. It was her safe place. She place where she felt like nothing could hurt her. </p><p>As a teenager, she’d sneak out of her bedroom window and run, sometimes at 2 or 3 in the morning. No music just the sound of her footsteps hitting the road. The slight chill on her skin and the thrill of being the only person awake at such an hour. She felt like she could go anywhere and be anything in those early hours, with no expectations and no time-trials that she had to beat. It was just her. Just her and the moon.  </p><p>So, naturally as an adult she found comfort in the blanket of darkness that would fall over the Station. She frequently found herself awake for most of the night, but unlike when she was younger she couldn’t just leave and go for a run, so she’d use the gym, or sometimes read in the lounge - there was something special about reading a book with the lights dimmed and allowing your mind to take you to somewhere far away from your own reality that could never be replicated by any other experience. The feeling of the pages underneath your touch and the authenticity that it brought. Other times, she’d work on paperwork if she needed to but it was a rarity that she would be left with some to do anyway. </p><p>But, tonight she wasn’t doing any of that. Tonight was different. </p><p>Nothing further had been said between the two, neither had moved either. Maya’s thumb was still rubbing circles and Carina still had a grip on the blonde’s hand, although it had weakened over time. When Carina spoke up Maya retracted from her thoughts letting her focus land on the brunette in her arms. </p><p>“You said that most of us try to get some sleep. Why are you awake?” Carina asked, not moving her head from Maya’s shoulders. </p><p>“I guess this is my way of leaning to cope. I can just come out here and….”</p><p>“Find peace in the darkness,” Carina finished. </p><p>“Find peace in the darkness,” Maya repeated. </p><p>“I’m sorry about your shirt,” Carina whispered apologetically, seeing the slight wet patch that had been created by her tears near the collar of the blue fabric. </p><p>“I told you we have three uniforms for a reason,” Maya replied, trying to keep the atmosphere light. </p><p>“For emotional people who cry on them?” </p><p>“For exactly that reason,” Maya chuckled, letting her hand slightly stroke down Carina’s back in comfort.  “Want something special?” Maya asked, suddenly.</p><p>Carina pushed her head up off Maya’s shoulder and looked into her eyes, their usual ocean blue colour was now darker in the light of the moon, it made them sparkle. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Carina asked confused, missing the warmth of Maya’s body against her own, although her hand was still interlaced with the blonde’s and her arm was still round her back. </p><p>“On nights like these, I usually indulge myself in a little treat. Special hot chocolate,” Maya said, with a child-like smile. </p><p>Carina smiled back, “I’d love one.” </p><p>Maya gave an enthusiastic nod then sat up removing both her arms, instantly missing the comfort that Carina brought her but continued over to the kitchen counters knowing Carina was watching her. She opened up the cupboard and sighed looking up to the top shelf, which was out of her arms reach. She pushed herself up on the counter and knelt on it meaning she was at eye-level with the top shelf. She heard a chuckle behind her as she turned her head. </p><p>“What are you laughing at?” Maya joked. </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“Getting the chocolate powder,” Maya said, as if it was obvious. </p><p>“Any particular reason why it is all the way up there?” </p><p>“Got to hide it from them lot - if I let them have a taste of this it would be gone in a second,” Maya explained. </p><p>“So if you don’t let them have it - why are you letting me?” Carina asked, she’d turned around to the side of her chair, resting her head on her arm which was propped up on the back of the chair as she watched the blonde manoeuvre herself down. </p><p>“My chocolate, my rules,” Maya answered with a grin. </p><p>“You know I could have just reached that for you, right?” Carina said, looking up at the shelf, she was a good few inches taller than Maya and would have been able to reach. </p><p>“Yes, but then that defeats the purpose of me making you my special hot chocolate, the point is you don’t help,” Maya explained. </p><p>Carina laughed but nodded anyway deciding to entertain Maya’s antics as she watched her move around the kitchen grabbing various ingredients for the drink. 5 minutes later Maya was carrying over the drinks topped with cream and marshmallows. </p><p>“Wow, you really went all out,” Carina observed her eyes wide as Maya set down the drinks. </p><p>“Well, I needed to impress.” </p><p>Carina lifted the glass to her lips under Maya’s watchful eye and moaned as the dark liquid touched her tastebuds. </p><p>Maya felt her entire body erupt in goosebumps at the noise that left the brunette’s mouth. “Good?” She asked, but based on her reaction she already knew the answer. </p><p>“Good? This is the nicest hot chocolate I have ever had! How did you do this?” </p><p>“Ah if I tell you I’d have to kill you,” Maya replied tapping her nose and taking a sip of her own drink.</p><p>“Please?” Carina begged, staring into blue eyes, feeling their connection just lock into place. </p><p>Maya couldn’t deny the brunette, it was like all her willpower just dissipated whenever she was around, especially with the way her brown eyes just started into her own. </p><p>“Fine. But you are only getting a smidge of my secret recipe,” she said, she wasn’t going to totally give up here. </p><p>Carina smiled at her nonetheless, happy she’d managed to convince the blonde. </p><p>“There’s a small shop, not too far from here, but it’s pretty hidden and you would only know it’s there if you looked for it. But, it’s ran by this Italian couple who sell all kinds of authentic Italian ingredients, coffee, pasta, wines, sauces everything you can think of as well as hot chocolate. They know me pretty well in there and is really the only place I ever speak Italian so we’ve become close over the years. They always let me try new things they pick up and have given me some recipes over the years. But, it’s definitely a hidden gem which nobody at the Station knows about. Andy knows I go to a certain shop to get my coffee beans but not where. I’ll take you sometime - if you want that is?” Maya asked, circling her finger around the ring of her cup nervously. </p><p>“Sì, I’d love to, thank you,” Carina replied, her heart warming at the fact Maya had shared what was evidently a special part of her life with her. </p><p>“You’re welcome. Oh, you’ve got some cream,” Maya said seeing the thin line of white whipped cream lining Carina’s upper lip. <br/>She slowly brought her thumb to the woman’s face and delicately wiped away the cream, their faces inches part, similar to how they’d looked when Maya had removed the soot from her face. </p><p>The familiar electric feeling spread through both girls’ bodies at the touch - neither wanting it to go away. </p><p>“Grazie per essential press cure di me,”Carina whispered, not letting her eyes leaves Maya’s. [Thank you for looking after me tonight.]</p><p>“Sempre.” [Always.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! I hope you all enjoy Station 19 and Greys tonight and don't need too many tissues! </p><p>p.s - Should I bring back the chapter shoutouts? Did you guys like them?? </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The One with The Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay back again with another chapter! Hope we are all doing okay after Thursday's trauma?? </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>“I will never understand what sort of people leave candles just lying around near fabrics,” Warren said from the driver’s seat of the PRT. </p><p>“Quelli stupidi a quanto pare,” Carina replied with a sigh. [The stupid ones apparently] </p><p>“I heard the word stupid in there somewhere so I will agree with you on that,” Warren laughed. </p><p>“How long do you think the team will be?” Carina asked, filling out the medical response report that they would send over to Grey Sloan as well as one for Maya for the incident report. </p><p>“I’d say another 20 minutes, give or take, the fire wasn’t that bad so it shouldn’t take them too long. Some overhaul maybe then they will pack up and come back here.” </p><p>Carina nodded, still tapping the screen in front of her. </p><p>“So, it’s almost a month on the job! How are you feeling?” Warren asked. </p><p>Carina smiled at the question, “It’s been amazing. I love every shift here, good and bad. It’s something I’ve never been able to do, be on the scene right at the start, and right now I couldn’t imagine myself anywhere else,” Carina replied earnestly. This truly had been one of the most eye opening months of her life. She felt like she’d leaned more in a month than she ever had anywhere else. She had formed close relationships with the crew; always joining them for drinks, beating them a pool (although she was still yet to beat Maya.) </p><p>She had joined them all out on a few trips, a few to some sports games with Travis, Vic and Dean as both lieutenants and Maya had been at an all-day conference at Head-Quarters on their day off, and Warren had spent the day with his wife who also had a rare day off. So, it left the four of them to go and watch the Mariners and although Carina didn’t have any clue what was really going she cheered when the team hit the ball and listened as Vic explained what was happening as they game went on. </p><p>“Well, I’m very glad to hear that. We do all love you here DeLuca - you are really part of the Station 19 family. Plus, Bishop doesn’t hate you either so that’s a major win, although I must admit your Italian conversations worry us. What secrets has she spilt about us?” He joked. </p><p>“More than you know,” Carina teased back. It was true the two did love teasing the team, especially over meal times as it was easiest to grab their attention while they all stared at them blankly trying to figure out what was going on. </p><p>Her and Maya had gotten close as well, they’d talk about anything and everything, sometimes finding themselves the only two awake in the middle of night. They’d share stories about their work, the crazy cases, the funny ones, sometimes the sad ones. They’d given each other book recommendations after Maya had found out Carina was a major book nerd like herself and usually ended up swapping their books each week and then would talk about them in great length and detail in both praise and criticism. </p><p>She really had found a family here, she hadn’t been here long but it already felt like home. </p><p>They pulled into the empty barn, the team obviously still working at the scene, meaning they were the only ones there. They hopped out of the truck, a tired sigh leaving Carina’s mouth as her shoes hit the ground. They’d had quite a few calls over the course of the night meaning sleep had been limited, and right now she just wanted to shower, eat then crash until the rest of her shift was over. Which was in, she looked over at the clock on the wall, 2 hours, finally. </p><p>She heard a phone ringing and turned around as she saw Ben take it from his pocket. “It’s Miranda - I’m going to head out back if the team come back and ask,” he said as he walked away. </p><p>Carina nodded and gave a thumbs up before she put the tablet back inside the centre console of the PRT then walked into the lobby, frowning when she someone stood there, she really didn’t want to have to deal with any walk-ins today....or just people in general because she was so tired and she knew her bedside manner wouldn’t be at it’s peak. </p><p>As she walked further into the lobby her frown turned into a look of both panic and fear. </p><p>“Carina!” </p><p>“Papa, what are you doing here?” She asked eyes wide her body going into a state of shock.  </p><p>“Sono venuto a trovarti.” [I came to see you.]</p><p>Carina nervously looked left and right, she had had no time to prepare for her father’s arrival and now he was here, at her place of work none the less. </p><p>“Puoi immaginare la mia sorpresa quando ho scoperto da andrea che è qui che lavori!” He said, looking at the lobby up and down with an unimpressed stare. [You can imagine my surprise when I found out from Andrea that this is where you work.] </p><p>“Papa - can we not talk about this now please?” Carina pleaded - the team was due back soon and she really didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of an argument when they returned. </p><p>“No. We talk about this now!” He demanded. “You are a doctor Carina. What the hell happened?” </p><p>“What are you talking about? I still am a doctor!” </p><p>“No you’re not! You were doing incredible things back home! You were at the top of your speciality - research in London and all across the world. Major conferences and presentations and this is where you are now?!” </p><p>“Papa - please….let’s talk about this later,” Carina tried again. </p><p>“No. Stai zitto e ascolta,” he interrupted taking a step closer to her. [Shut up and listen.] </p><p>“I come all the way from Italy to come and see you and your brother and much to my surprise you aren’t at the hospital. So, I asked around to see if you were looking after patients or in surgery and nothing. Poi trovo tuo fratello che mi dice che è qui che lavori!” He shouted. [Then I find your brother who tells me this is where you work!] </p><p>“Let me explain!” </p><p>“You lied to me Carina. You told me you were working in medicine!” </p><p>“I am working in medicine!” Carina defended. </p><p>“This isn’t medicine!” He declared loudly. </p><p>As he said that the fire engines rolled into the barn and Carina really wanted this conversation to end to avoid having to explain the relationship she had with her father and the reasons why he was shouting at her to the team. </p><p>She attempted to get her father away but he was refusing to move; always a stubborn man. </p><p>The whole team walked through but faltered after seeing Carina clearly engaged with someone and the heightened tension in the room yet weren’t sure if they should interrupt but as Carina’s eyes found Maya’s in the crowd and shot her a desperate look she moved towards her. </p><p>“Okay - guys go clean up then get to work on chores,” Maya ordered. Everyone quickly dispersed as Maya stepped closer to Carina, giving her a comforting smile. </p><p>“Sir, how can I help you?” She asked politely. </p><p>“And who are you exactly?” He asked bluntly crossing his arms over his chest. Carina rolled her eyes, hating how he seemed to just disrespect anyone he came across without even a second thought. </p><p>“Captain Maya Bishop, and you are?” </p><p>“Dr Vincenzo DeLuca - now if you will excuse us. I need to talk to my daughter,” he said sternly, glaring at the blonde. </p><p>Maya wasn’t going to just leave Carina in this situation and refused to move, after all this was her fire house and she wasn’t going to be bossed around by anyone. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the wateriness behind Carina’s eyes, as if she was trying not to not let them fall. </p><p>“I’m sorry sir but right now Dr DeLuca is in the middle of her shift-“ Maya started. </p><p>“Dr? What a joke! Stai lavorando come paramedico, non come medico! Una volta mi hai deluso quando hai deciso di lavorare in OB, poi finalmente hai ripreso i tuoi sensi e sei cambiato, ed eccoci di nuovo qui. Mi delude! Cosa dovrei dire a tutti?” He shouted. [You're working as a paramedic, not a doctor! Once you let me down when you decided to work in OB, then you finally regained your senses and changed, and here we are again. It disappoints me! What should I tell everyone?] </p><p>Maya subtly moved Carina behind her and stepped forward to keep her away from the senior DeLuca who was shouting and ranting in a flurry of Italian. </p><p>“Dad - please stop this!” Carina begged from behind Maya, very well aware of how the blonde had stepped in front to protect her. </p><p>Maya felt Carina grip onto the back of her arm, as if she was trying to pull her back. </p><p>“No. I have come all the way here so you will listen to me. Di 'a questa donna di andarsene, ora!” He demanded. [Tell this woman to leave now!]</p><p>“Signore, non la chiederò più. Devi lasciare la mia stazione adesso. Se non lo fai, chiamerò la polizia e ti farò rimuovere. Capisci?” Maya replied. She could tell she’d caught him off guard, from his jaw-slacked expression and sudden silence. She internally smirked knowing that she was fully in control of the situation now. [Sir, I won't ask again. Leave my station now. If you don't, I'll call the police and have you removed. Do you understand?] </p><p>“E voglio che tu sappia, il dottoressa DeLuca qui non è un paramedico. Lavora alla stazione come dottore, è molto rispettata e ha già salvato innumerevoli vite da quando lavora qui. Sono fortunato ad averla parte della mia squadra, non prendo di buon grado chi non è d'accordo,” she said before he walked out the door. [And I will have you know, Dr DeLuca is not a paramedic. She works at the Station as a Doctor, she is well respected and has already saved countless lives since she has worked here. I am lucky to have her apart of my team, I do not take kindly to anyone who disagrees.] </p><p>She watched Dr DeLuca leave the building, then felt Carina drop the grip on her arm and run, she turned and quickly ran after her into the changing rooms, seeing her enter one of the bunks. She was thankful that everyone had clearly already changed and was out and working on completing their chores so she could have some privacy with the brunette. </p><p>“Hey - can I come in?” Maya asked, stepping forward closing the door behind her as she saw Carina nod. The woman’s head was cradled over her knees, her head buried in her hands. </p><p>Maya sat down on the bed next to Carina and slowly ran her hand down her back, similarly to how she’d done before up in the beanery.</p><p>After some time, Carina lifted her head and looked up into Maya’s concerned eyes. </p><p>“Thank you for all that. My papa is a very…difficult man. I’m sorry you had to deal with him; I tried to get him to go away but….” Carina said, humiliated by her father’s actions and behaviour. </p><p>“That’s okay, don’t worry about it the pleasure’s all mine. I’m not a fan of rude men so if anything it was rather enjoyable,” Maya joked, causing Carina to let out a small smile. </p><p>“Want to lie down, it might help you relax a bit?” Maya suggested, Carina nodded and they moved to lie down, shifting their hips so they were side by side. Maya’s head resting up against the headboard, her body at a slight angle with her arm around Carina’s back as the brunette was wrapped around the side of her. </p><p>They hadn’t intended for them to end up in this position but it seemed to just come naturally to them, both feeling comfortable and at ease despite the encounter they had both just had to deal with less than five minutes prior. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Maya asked cautiously, watching Carina’s reaction - she didn't get into family drama, but this was Carina. She would do anything for her... </p><p>“Me and my dad…it’s always been complicated,” Carina started. She paused for a moment to think before she continued, the warmness of Maya’s body grounding her and keeping her calm, making her feel safe.</p><p>“I lived with my dad for a very long time back in Italy. He isn’t well; he has bipolar disorder but refuses to take his medication regularly and he refuses help. I was the only one that seemed to be able to control his sudden bursts of mania, then the depression that followed after it - so while Andrea left with my mum to come here, I stayed. I built my entire life around wanting to impress him, I went to the best medical schools, the best hospitals, I didn’t take days off - I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to be proud of me, but whatever I did, it was never enough - my speciality put shame on him, put ‘shame on the family name’,” she recalled, remembering the exact night where her dad had had shouted at her for hours on end about the disappointment she had brought down on him, on his career. </p><p>Maya didn’t speak, she just listened, her fingers slowly running up and down the sleeve of Carina’s jumpsuit as she spoke. </p><p>“So, I pushed myself harder and harder. I put my time and effort into my research until it became obsessive then I had the opportunity to go to London and continue my work there. It felt like a way out, a chance to have some freedom from this room I had trapped myself in. It was only for a year, then the crash happened about 8 months in. You know the rest from there about my switch to trauma; but as much as it was for me, there was always this small feeling that it was for him. That I was doing it for him, changing to suit his wants and his desires. I carried that thought for years, it always bothered me, but he was happy. He started talking to me more about work, becoming more interested in my career, everything seemed to be looking up. I enjoyed my job but it always felt weighed down my my father and his expectations.” </p><p>“I had lost contact with my brother, we rarely spoke and only seemed to meet at family events which he would only occasionally attend because of the distance and I felt alone there. But papa was always so proud of him, il suo bambino preferito, Andrea il chirurgo generale. After a while, I gave up. I gave up caring, I gave up trying to please him and satisfy his every want.” </p><p>“I told him I was moving to Seattle to continue medicine over there - at the time I think he was having another manic episode because he simply told me to go. No further talks about it. So, a few weeks later and I was in Seattle. I’m trying to reconnect with Andrea, to make amends for all the time we lost, è il mio fratellino,” Carina continued, her voice trailing off as the image of her brother formed in her head and the brief talks they had had over the past few weeks. Their relationship strained but not broken. </p><p>“So why was your dad here?” Maya asked for the first time. </p><p>“Clearly his version of continuing medicine and my versions of continuing medicine are not the same. He believes medicine can only be carried out in a hospital or a research lab, not a fire station,” Carina explained, the tension behind her voice very evident. </p><p>“Well, did you show him the PRT? It’s not a full blown hospital but if I’m being honest I really don’t see any difference so technically you could say you still work in one,” Maya joked, smiling when she heard Carina let out a little chuckle. </p><p>“Between the shouting and arguing I didn’t get the chance,” Carina replied, going along with Maya’s little joke. </p><p>“Shame,” Maya replied, a teasing grin on her lips. </p><p>“You know, I’ve never seen my dad speechless before,” Carina mused. “You really caught him out there.” </p><p>“Well, I like to be full of surprises. Keeps people on their toes, although I will admit seeing the look on his face was rather satisfying,” Maya admitted. </p><p>“Thank you for saying all those things about me, you didn’t have to,” Carina said, turning her head to look up at Maya. </p><p>“I was only being honest. Your dad deserves to see how incredible you are - if he can’t see it then that’s on him,” Maya replied with a small smile. </p><p>They looked into each other’s eyes, the tension in the room suddenly changing. They were so close to one another, Maya slowly moved in closer knowing this is what she wanted but she was unsure of what Carina wanted…however any doubts she may have had were eviscerated as she felt Carina’s lips on her own. </p><p>They were soft and were everything Maya had dreamed of and imagined since she’d laid eyes on Carina. Maya brought her spare hand up to the side of the brunette’s face and lightly held onto her jaw as their mouths moved in sync. </p><p>Every fibre on Carina’s body was reacting, she felt a buzz in the pit of her stomach and she never wanted it to leave. Having Maya’s lips on her own felt right, it felt good, it felt perfect. Carina had never felt this same feeling with anyone else, it was as if all the tension that had been held between them, both physical and emotional had finally culminated to this moment. Bringing them together in the best way possible. </p><p>When air was becoming a problem, they slowly pulled away, foreheads resting against each other as their brains tried to catch up with everything that had just happened, neither able to quite believe it had happened but neither wanting it to stop either. </p><p>“I-“ Maya stopped not knowing what say, just letting a smile form on her face. </p><p>“Yeah-“ Carina agreed with a chuckle, also finding herself speechless.</p><p>“After we finish our shift would you like to go to my secret shop downtown?” Maya whispered Carina’s hair between her fingers, not wanting to end her time with Carina or have to wait to see her until their next shift. </p><p>“The Italian one that you refuse to tell anyone about?” Carina clarified, getting excited.</p><p>“That’s the one.” </p><p>“I’d love too,” Carina replied with a smile. </p><p>“Good. Now, I have some reports to get done so we can all get out of here on time,” Maya announced as they both sat up from the bed, missing the warmth and comfort they brought each other. “I’ll see you in a bit,” Maya said with a wink and a wave as she left the room. </p><p>An hour and a half later, shift was finally over and most of the team had all left, B shift already having taken over the Station as Maya was just finishing up. Carina was waiting in the lobby, now freshly changed and showered into her usual clothes which made her feel better after the morning’s unexpected events. </p><p>“Sorry - just had to file that report,” Maya said as she walked out of her office, locking it behind her, also changed into her normal clothes. </p><p>‘Ready to go?” Maya asked. Carina nodded and they walked out of the Station and began their walk to Maya’s special shop. </p><p>They began talking about random things, the various calls that they’d been called to throughout the shift, some of the jokes that had been made between Vic and Travis over dinner last night and a woman who they’d rescued who’d refused to leave the house with taking one of her vinyl records with her. </p><p>“Some people do just make our lives harder,” Maya said. </p><p>“Very true. I know it may have help sentimental value but when your house is on fire…I’d rather leave it then burn to death,” Carina agreed. Maya chucked and nodded. </p><p>“So, has Maya Bishop got any secrets other than knowing fluent Italian?” Carina asked randomly, wanting to know more about the blonde.  </p><p>“I had a brother,” Maya said after a while, keeping her eyes trained on the sidewalk ahead of them. </p><p>“Had?” Carina asked, not the words she had expected to come out of her mouth but wanting to make sure she’d heard what Maya had said correctly. </p><p>“He died a while ago. Mason. Drug overdose. He was 17,” Maya revealed. </p><p>“Maya, I’m so sorry,” Carina said, holding onto Maya’s hand and squeezing. </p><p>“It’s okay. It was a long time ago. It was the day after I got my medal in London - I couldn’t go back and face it. I couldn’t go home and face the reality of what was waiting back home.”</p><p>“Is this when you went to Italy?” Carina asked, remembering that Maya had said she’d gone after her time at the Olympics when they’d been at Joe’s. </p><p>Maya nodded, squeezing Carina’s hand. “I did Everest to take my mind off everything. To try and forget. I blamed myself for a long time. My dad was so consumed with my training and my competitions that Mason got left behind. My mum was too scared to do anything so he had no one. He was left alone. His grades started slipping and I think I made myself believe that I tried. That I tried to help him; to get him back on track. But, we were just such different people. I’d only ever known tough love and because it worked on me I thought it would work on him. But, it only drove us further apart. I’d go for weeks without talking to him sometimes.” </p><p>“Then I went to London with my mom and my dad; the day after I received my medal we got a call from the police back home. Mason was gone. I didn’t go to his funeral - he would have hated it. He never like being the centre of attention; and he would have hated people he considered as strangers talking about him as if they had been best friends of the closest of relatives when the reality was so far from that.”</p><p>“So I chose to do something he would have wanted. He was an artists; incredibly good. Even if I am biased,” Maya said with a sad smile, the images of her brother’s art flashing past her mind. The scribbles on the corner of pages, the full artistic portraits, the landscapes - he was good at everything. He always wanted to go to Italy and see the artwork. He was obsessed; his dream was to go and visit the Sistine Chapel and look at it. He could have spend days there. So, I went after Everest, I went to the Chapel and then explored the country all over.” </p><p>“I guess it helped me come to peace with what had happened in a way,” Maya continued. </p><p>“Do you regret it?” Carina asked, looking over at Maya. </p><p>“Regret what? Italy?” </p><p>“Not going to the funeral.” </p><p>Maya was quiet for a while, thinking about what to say but after a while and an encouraging squeeze from Carina she answered. </p><p>“Yes and no. No, because I think for me it was the best way to keep him in my memory - to remember him in a way he would have wanted. But, not being there to see his final moments will always be with me, so I guess I don’t know,” Maya answered honestly with a shrug. </p><p>Carina nodded, “Thank you for sharing that with me. That can’t have been easy.” </p><p>“I never told anyone about him before. Not even Andy knows. I guess telling you just felt….safe,” Maya said, looking over into brown eyes. </p><p>Carina was surprised by Maya’s confession, the fact that she had never told anyone this before, not even her best friend. But, she knew that Maya would have had a reason for not doing so - she was just happy Maya felt like she could share such a personal and tragic part of her life with her. </p><p>“Anyways….enough of the sad stuff. We are here,” Maya announced and Carina realised that they had veered off the sidewalk and down a back alley in front of a small hidden shop. The lights were dim, but the outside was rustic and very European looking; reminding her off the shops back home. The outside was decorated with bright purple flowers, beneath the windows and the wooden exterior made it feel authentic, a sense of peace coming over her as she admired all the small details. </p><p>She smiled as she looked up at the sign: Italia, una casa lontano da casa. </p><p>Italy, a home away from home was the translation, the lettering in painted gold against the dark wood of the sign. </p><p>“Maya this place is beautiful….” Carina said looking at the shop in awe. </p><p>“Come on - let’s go!” Maya said with an excited smile. She dragged Carina in with a a laugh. </p><p>“Buongiorno Gianna e Alberto, come stai?” </p><p>“Maya!” They replied with wide smile. “Bella! È passato troppo tempo!” They came around the counter and gave her a tight hug. [It’s been too long!] </p><p>“Sono passate due settimane!” Maya laughed. [It’s been two weeks!] </p><p>“Maya! Don’t be so rude - introduce us!” Gianna demanded, scolding the blonde while looking at the brunette woman she hadn’t seen yet. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry. This is Carina, she’s a new….friend of mine ” Maya introduced, not sure how to quantify who Carina was to her just yet. “I think you are going to like her.” </p><p>“Oh hush you,” Carina blushed. </p><p>“Sei Italiano?” Alberto asked curiously. </p><p>“Sì,” Carina laughed, seeing the excitment on the man’s face. </p><p>“Ah I knew it! As soon as you walked in I knew you were special!” Alberto cried, giving her a hug, followed by Gianna. </p><p>“Dunque cosa ti porta qui?” [So, what brings you here?”] </p><p>“Bene, Carina qui è nuova in città, quindi ho pensato di mostrarle una delle mie gemme nascoste,” Maya explained, giving Carina a smile and her hand another squeeze. [Well, Carina here is new to town, so I thought I'd show her one of my hidden gems.] </p><p>“Ah! Siete troppo adorabili. Vieni Maya può mostrarti tutto ciò che potresti desiderare da casa!” Gianna remarked with a teasing grin. [You two are too adorable. Come Maya can show you everything you could ever want from back home!] </p><p>“Grazie!” Carina replied as Maya pulled her further into the shop and began to show her around the vast collection of food, ingredients and delicacies from the realms of Italy. </p><p>They slowly wandered the aisles with Carina getting excited over various pastas that she could only get back home and had yet to see in Seattle as well as some of her favourite chocolate that Maya had insisted on buying for her despite her objections. </p><p>“I haven’t had one of these in what feels like forever!” Carina cried, picking up a bottle of wine from the region of Emilia-Romagna. “When I went on a trip with a few friends during my residency, as a celebration of sorts, we had one of these and it was one of the best wines I’ve ever had. We took a whole case home and I only even drunk them on special occasions. I never got the chance to go and buy more!” Carina explained with a reminiscent smile. </p><p>“I have a feeling I will be spending both a lot of time and money in this place,” Carina added with a laugh, a warm feeling settling across her body as she realised Maya’s hand was still encompassed in her own. </p><p>“Makes two of us then.” </p><p>They continued looking for various bits and pieces, both of the recounting stories behind certain products of things they’d seen or tried. </p><p>“Maya this place is so special, thank you!” Carina said gratefully as they headed over to pay, looking into Maya’s eyes - the ones she could get lost in for hours on end. </p><p>“A special place for a special person,” Maya replied with a wink, as they both shared a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!! I really wanted to explore a little bit of their backstories here so not as much action/fire as some of the others but next chapter will definitely have some of that! </p><p>Thank you fore reading as always!! </p><p>See you next time...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The One with The Broken Pipe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S GREYS DAY!! I am 100% convinced this set of episodes are going to be way more emotional and I just can't handle Carina grieving...But, I am excited to see what this strange cult is all about with some man claiming he can fly - so that should be interesting! </p><p>Anyways...enjoy - and p.s I did take inspiration from Chicago Fire for this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>“I’m so sorry - I know it’s late!” Carina said as she opened her door, only a long sleeve shirt covering her body.  </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I was up anyway,” Maya said as she walked through the door. “What’s the problem?”</p><p>“Kitchen sink,” Carina replied, leading Maya through into her apartment and into the kitchen where the offending appliance was currently spraying water up into the air. </p><p>Maya chuckled at the sight, “Did the towel go on the sink before or after you phoned me?” She joked, looking at the white towel wrapped around the spraying sink, although it was doing a poor job of containing the water. </p><p>“Oh stop it - I didn’t know what to do!” </p><p>“I can see that,” Maya replied with a smirk. She put down her tool bag on the island and knelt down under the sink, the water stopping a few seconds later. </p><p>“First step is usually to turn the water off,” Maya said coming back up. </p><p>Carina rolled her eyes, “Are you going to fix it or just keep making fun of me?” </p><p>“Okay. Okay, I’m sorry! I will fix your sink, I promise.” </p><p>“You’re wearing shorts,” Carina stated, her eyes trailing down to Maya’s strong and muscular yet exposed legs, seeing them only dressed in a pair of running shorts. </p><p>“Wow - I knew I hired you for your observation skills,” Maya joked, wondering what Carina’s point was. </p><p>“I mean - why are you wearing shorts? It’s 10pm outside and it’s freezing!” </p><p>“Well - I had to rush out didn’t I? No time for a wardrobe change; so in actual fact it’s your fault,” Maya said shrugging her shoulders. </p><p>“My fault?!” </p><p>Maya nodded with a smile, before digging through her tool bag and pulling something out and kneeling under the sink, Carina trying very hard to just stare at the blonde’s muscles working underneath her hoodie. </p><p>“I’m sorry I phoned you out this late. I didn’t know who else to call and I know you were able to fix the sink the other week up in the beanery,” Carina apologised, sitting on the stool as she watched Maya work. </p><p>“Oh it’s no problem - honestly, please don’t apologise,” Maya said, as she grabbed a different tool and shuffled herself backwards again. </p><p>They continued chatting until Maya had finally finished. “Okay - take the towel off,” she instructed. </p><p>Carina hopped down from the stool and removed the now soaked towel with a grimace and dropped it into the bowl of the sink with a bang due to it’s now added water weight. </p><p>“And turn the tap on,” Maya instructed from below. Carina did as she said and sighed when she saw the water running out as it should. At Carina’s sigh of relief, Maya shuffled herself back out from under the sink and dusted herself down. </p><p>“Thank you so much!” Carina cried as Maya waved her compliment away. “Your hoodie is all wet! Wait here!” Carina demanded, leaving no room for Maya to argue. As Carina left the room, Maya had a look around the room. Seeing, the medical textbooks on the shelves as well as the vast collection of novels, a few of which Maya had read from their exchanges, she could even see her own version of The Great Gatsby waiting to be read; the blankets thrown over the back of the sofa with brightly coloured cushions. </p><p>It wasn’t messy by any means but it was ‘organised clutter’ as Maya decided to deem it. Small tokens from around the world were scatted across both shelves and the coffee tables, with many nods to Carina’s Italian home, a framed map of the country on the wall and various pictures and some Italian books. It was cosy, with the lamps all set on low, giving the room a warm feeling, homely. </p><p>Carina returned causing Maya to shift her focus. “Here put this on - it’s oversized so it should fit,” Carina said handing the hoodie over, being mindful of the notable difference between Maya’s more muscular body type compared to her own. </p><p>“So do I even want to know what was wrong with it?” Carina asked as she watched Maya change in front of her, trying to control her facial expressions as Maya’s toned stomach came into view. </p><p>“Probably not - but I’ll give you the basic explanation if you want?” Maya offered, slipping the new article of clothing over her head, trying to ignore the way it smelt exactly like Carina which brought her instant sense of comfort. </p><p>“Go for it.” </p><p>“One of your pipe’s had burst, nothing on the main scale, otherwise you would’ve needed an actual expert out here and not just me. But, where the pipe had burst, meant the water was being ejected, so to say, in the wrong direction, meaning you had water coming out the wrong way,” Maya explained, hoping Carina could get a general understand of what the problem had been. </p><p>“Ah okay then…” Carina said with a nod. </p><p>“You don’t have a clue what I just said do you?” Maya asked with a knowing smile. </p><p>“No, not really,” Carina replied with a shrug, as long as it was fixed truthfully she wasn’t too bothered by the technicalities behind it. </p><p>“You might want to clear all the water up,” Maya added, seeing the puddle of water on the floor. </p><p>“Ah yes that would be wise. So, do you always just carry a full set of tools with you?” Carina joked, leaning up against the island. </p><p>“Well, it’s always good to be prepared, especially when a pretty lady phones you up in the middle of the night saying her sinks spraying water,” Maya teased with a lazy grin. </p><p>“Oh - so you get lots of these phone calls then?” Carina teased back. </p><p>“A fair few,” Maya replied, inching closer to Carina. </p><p>“Uh huh,” was all Carina said before she looped her arms over Maya’s shoulders and brought her in for a kiss. Maya held her hips as she pushed her back towards the island, fingers lightly wrapped round the soft cotton of Carina’s long t-shirt. </p><p>Their kisses were soft, yet passionate and tender; like there was still some lingering uncertainty behind what they were doing. </p><p>Between Carina’s lips on hers and the way the brunette’s fingers were lightly scratching against the loose hairs at the back of her head and the same intoxicating perfume that she was wearing from the interview, Maya’s brain was fuzzy. </p><p>When they finally pulled away, Maya looked up at Carina’s now darkened caramel eyes, slightly swollen lips and the diced lights of the apartment she couldn’t help but ask herself the question: What were they? She could feel herself falling quicker and quicker for the brunette but her reservations were still in the back of her mind always deciding to exert their notice in the most inconvenient moments - now being one of them. </p><p>As was if Carina could sense her sudden worries as she looked down into her eyes, a stare so intense it made her gulp - not able to take her own eyes off the woman in her arms. </p><p>“What’s on your mind?” </p><p>“I really like you,” Maya blurted out, causing both of them to let out a chuckle at the blonde’s involuntarily candidness. </p><p>“I-um…”Maya tried to recover. </p><p>“I really like you too Maya,” Carina responded with a smile, stroking the back of Maya’s head again, realising the action was able to soothe her. </p><p>“I’ve got to get back,” Maya said, she didn’t want to leave but they also had a shift early in the morning and it was already getting quite late. </p><p>“Okay,” Carina replied, neither moving from their embrace. </p><p>“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” </p><p>“You know it Captain,’ Carina teased, giving Maya another quick kiss. </p><p>“You’re trouble,” Maya joked, returning the favour. </p><p>Carina shrugged with a grin, “Okay - you better go,” Carina laughed, removing her arms from Maya’s shoulders. </p><p>“Bye,” Maya said, giving her one final kiss, before she picked up her tools and walked out the door. </p><p>Carina flopped down on the sofa with a a sigh, a silly smile on her face as she touched her lips, where the blonde’s had only been moments ago - she was really falling for her, and Carina never wanted to put on the breaks. </p><p>The lights and sirens were blaring loudly. It was still early into their shift; Maya had just given out chores when the alarms had rung out. There had been an explosion at a nearby construction site. They had been demoing an old apartment block when one of the explosions went off early injuring multiple construction workers in the process. </p><p>The air was full of white smokey dust, as the engines all pulled through, heavy tires crushing down on the gravel as they drove in. The team jumped out as Maya began calling orders. </p><p>“Herrera, Gibson, Hughes - go sweep the site, make sure there are no injuries! Montgomery, Miller make sure this fires don’t spread! Warren, DeLuca you know what to do - and stay in this zone!” Maya called out. There were a few patch fires cropping up where the explosions had taken place - thankfully these were controlled explosions meaning they were marginally better. </p><p>“Let’s make sure every one of these victims are accounted for!” Maya called out as man approached her. </p><p>“One of the charges went off early, we were demoing the north end!” He explained, before going off caughing. </p><p>“Okay - sir we will take it from here, head over to triage for medical assistance,” she instructed as he nodded before limping away. </p><p>Maya helped assist some of the wounded but otherwise walking construction workers over to the triage area that Warren and Carina had set up, as she received reports back from Herrera and Miller. </p><p>“4 injured in the blast coming out towards you Captain, additional aid cars would be advised!” Andy radioed back. </p><p>“On it Herrera!! Maya replied, “Dispatch, multiple aid cars required, multiple injuries and needed assistance!” </p><p>“Sending aid cars to your location now Captain!” Came back. </p><p>“How those patch fires looking Montgomery?” </p><p>“Going out - can we definitely confirm the gas is off?” </p><p>“Yes - confirmation with the workers - why?” </p><p>“Because - I don’t think all of these pipes are out - I can smell it, and if these fires spread, even a spark…” </p><p>“Right - keep that fire away!” Maya ordered, before looking around at the scene, organised chaos was the best word to describe it. People were everywhere, but they were all were they needed to be. People were being escorted out of the construction site by Hughes and Gibson while Warren and DeLuca were triaging and helping with oxygen and wounds all at a rapid pace that some may find overwhelming but those two were more than capable of dealing with an event like this. </p><p>As she kept looking around she found what she was looking for - derelict buildings like these normally had an external gas line, which could be turned on and off - it was rarely used because the city would be the ones turning off but in some cases a pipe could have cracked or split in such a minor way no one would suspect or see anything, meaning some gas could be trapped under the ground. She sprinted over tp the the gas switch and pushed it as hard as she could, until it finally moved with a loud screech as she pushed against the rust on the handle. </p><p>“Gas is off Captain!” Montgomery reported. </p><p>“Okay good - keep those fires down!” </p><p>“On it Captain!” </p><p>“Warren how are we doing?” Carina called out to him, as she bandaged up a man’s leg, which was only thankfully bleeding with no major wounds, however with all the dust and potential chemicals in the air she wanted to avoid it getting dirty or infected. </p><p>“Good - handing over yellow tags to aid cars now,” he informed her, as the aid cars began to roll in and paramedics began to assist them. </p><p>“DeLuca! I’ve got a possible leg fracture over here!” Gibson called out to her, aiding a limping man over to her. </p><p>“Get him on a gurney and hand me a splint!” She ordered, he quickly moved and grabbed one for her as she settled the man down, he had minor lacerations to his face, but nothing major anywhere else. Gibson handed over the splint which she quickly grabbed. </p><p>“Okay - sir, this is going to hurt, but I need to splint your leg to make sure it honest move,” she informed him, as she began opening up the splint and wrapping it over his leg. He yelled out in pain, his knuckles going white as he gripped the side of the gurney. </p><p>“Please help my friend. He’s trapped,” he groaned. </p><p>“Where is he?” Carina asked urgently as she wheeled him over to the aid car. </p><p>The man pointed over to where one of the many walls were, around 100 feet from where they were and she could see the outline of a man on the floor, slightly covered in rubble. </p><p>“Please,” he begged. </p><p>“I’ll go and help him!” Carina promised, as soon as the paramedic had handed off the patient, Carina sprinted, grabbing her medical bag as she ran - she knew how important time was in these situations, especially if someone was suffering from a possible crush injury. Her mind not even aware of the potential danger she was putting herself in as she ran. She skidded to a stop on the rubble, her jumpsuit already stained white at the knees with dust. </p><p>“Sir! Can you hear me?” She called, shinning a white light into his eyes, sighing as she saw his pupils equal and reactive. He moaned in response. She took a look around and assessed the scene, his leg was partially trapped under a large piece of wall that had collapsed on been thrown in the explosion, she continued assessing his injuries, seeing the blood that was covering his face from the head lac on the top of his skull, multiple stitches would definitely be needed, which either she would have to do or would be done at Grey Sloan. </p><p>Back at the site, Herrera was carrying a man out who had severe facial lacs and a bleeding arm and deeply wounded leg. “He was caught right at the base of the explosion!” Andy called. </p><p>“Warren - I need you over here!” Maya called as he ran over. </p><p>Andy and Warren began to help the man when Maya realised she didn’t know where Carina was - she had told her to stay in the triage zone because of the high volatile situation they could be - she wanted everyone as safe as possible and neither Warren or Carina had any protection. </p><p>“Captain!” Maya turned on her heel as she heard Andy call for her. </p><p>“Herrera?” Andy just pointed at the man. </p><p>“We set up a second blast!” He groaned out. </p><p>“There’s another charge? Where?” Maya rushed out. </p><p>“Over there!” He pointed and Maya followed her body turning cold as she saw Carina helping someone right where the explosion was. </p><p>“Carina!” She shouted as she sprinted towards them. She was beyond thankful for her olympic training because in this very moment, time was against her and she needed to get to Carina before that second blast went off. Her feet kept pounding at the floor her eyes trained on carina who had no sense of the immediate danger she was in. </p><p>What felt like minutes, which was in reality mere seconds, as Maya jumped, essentially tackling Carina to the ground, covering her own, protected body over the brunette’s just as the explosion rang out above them. It threw them both slightly side ways but Maya kept her grip on Carina ensuring her own body would fear the full brunt of it. </p><p>Rubble rained down on them but Maya kept still, internally wincing as a particular heavy piece or brick fell down on the side of her back. A mushroom cloud of white dust surrounded them meaning their visibility was incredibly low but Maya could vaguely make out Carina who was laying down beneath her, her body and face fully covered by Maya’s turnout jacket and body. She pushed herself up as concern washed over her face, not having heard any noise from the brunette. </p><p>“Hey Carina! Hey, open your eyes for me!” She said, lightly shaking her body. “Wake up!” </p><p>She slowly saw Carina start to wince and relief rushed through her veins as she saw her favourite pair of caramel eyes shine back at her. </p><p>“Maya?” </p><p>“I’m here. I’m here,” Maya whispered, stroking the white dust off her face. </p><p>“Man?” Carina groaned. </p><p>“Man?” Maya repeated, before she remembered the reason Carina was even over here in the first place. </p><p>She quickly jumped up and saw the man on the floor, his body also covered in dust, however it didn’t seem to have any other injuries caused by the blast, the large piece of wall probably protecting him from any flying debris. </p><p>She began to push it off him, however her body felt weak and it was too heavy to lift alone. </p><p>Back at the triage, everyone was stunned into silence, they’d watched their Captain race across the building site, tackle DeLuca as the explosion went off but because of the cloud of dust they hadn’t been able to see anything that had happened, if they were okay or not, if they were even alive. </p><p>“Herrera to Bishop. Do you copy?” She radioed, praying that her friends were okay. </p><p>“Bishop - do you copy?” She repeated, worry slowly beginning to come in. </p><p>‘Bishop to Herrera,” Andy sighed in relief hearing Maya’s voice over the radio. “I need urgent assistance, I have a man trapped and need help lifting it. DeLuca is fine, but a bit shaken up,” she reported. “I will need a gurney and bring warren too!” She ordered. </p><p>“Warren bring a gurney - let’s move!” Andy shouted as she took off to go and help Maya, Warren quickly behind her. </p><p>They rushed over and soon enough Andy was helping Maya lift the wall off the man and were placing him on the gurney for Warren to transport to the hospital.</p><p>Maya then quickly turned back to Carina who had since pushed herself up into a sitting position, resting her back against the partial wall that was still standing. </p><p>“You okay? You hurt?” She asked concerned, crouching down so she at eye-level with the brunette. </p><p>“Sì - I’m good, just a bit shocked,” she replied, her eyes flickering all around.. </p><p>“Alright - well let me help you up and get back to everyone. I don’t want you around here, it’s dangerous,” Carina didn’t argue and allowed Maya to pull her up from the floor. </p><p>Maya wrapped and arm around Carina’s waist to support her and led her over to where Warren and the rest of the team were. All the construction workers had since either been transported or been given assistance which meant it was just currently the team at the site. </p><p>“You - oxygen,” Maya ordered Carina, pointing to Warren who nodded. </p><p>“Everyone else, let’s tidy some of this place up then get back,” Maya said tiredly. The shock and overall rush of adrenaline she’d put herself through when she’d saved Carina was wearing off and now she could feel her muscle starting to ache. </p><p>The team got to work, going to inspect the charges that went off prematurely, seeing if it was just a case of faulty wiring or a hardware issue. Hughes, Montgomery and Miller started packing away all their gear and putting back into the engines, Warren doing the same with the PRT, as Maya started logging the events into her tablet. </p><p>A littles less than an hour later, they were all back in the engines driving back to the Station. Everyone was in total silence - a strange lingering tension in the air despite Maya and Carina being in different vehicles, no one dared to say anything. </p><p>Maya continued tapping away at her tablet to keep herself occupied, filling out the incident report and logging in the active members who responded as well as the fact she had to manually turn the gas off and the number of victims that they’d had. However, that part was only brief on her part as Warren or Carina would do a more detailed report and then hand it off to her. </p><p>“DeLuca. My office. Now!” Maya ordered, as she hopped out the truck, not even looking back as she walked into her office. </p><p>Carina looked down at the ground as everyone gave her a sympathetic look, “Good luck,” Vic said. </p><p>“Grazie,” Carina replied, walking herself into the Captains’ office, knowing their feelings for each other would not be coming into play here. This was work - nothing more, she was expecting any sort of special treatment; that’s not why she liked Maya. She liked her for the person she was, her humour, her kindness, her warmth and her respect. She knew the line between relationship - if she could even call it that - and their professional lives. </p><p>She knocked on the door and took a deep breath, she heard Maya’s stern voice sound from the other side. </p><p>“Come in.” </p><p>She walked in, closing the door behind her. </p><p>“What the hell was that?” Maya asked, her temper being misplaced for her concern. In truth, she was only annoyed at Carina because of the danger she had put herself in and she doesn’t knew what she would have done if Carina got hurt, especially on her watch. </p><p>“I was trying to save someone’s life!” Carina argued. The problem that they currently had is that they were both incredibly stubborn people which meant that in the argument they were about to have neither were going to back down. </p><p>“By running towards an explosive device? That’s great!” Maya said sarcastically, standing up from her desk and staring at the brunette who had her arms folded across her chest. </p><p>“I didn’t know it was going to explode did I?!” </p><p>“I told you to stay in your zone - funnily enough that means: stay in your zone! Don’t go running off without telling me where you are!” </p><p>“I’m not a child! Stop talking to me as if I am one!” </p><p>“That was my scene. You had no protection - nothing! If anything would have happened to you it would have been my fault!” </p><p>Back outside the team had exchanged silent looks hearing the loud yelling coming from both their Captain and DeLuca. </p><p>“Do we do something or?” Vic asked, looking at the Captain’s office door. </p><p>“Do what? There’s nothing we can do,” Andy replied - she didn’t like it when the team argued, especially when it was between Maya and one of them because it always felt way more serious, sometimes leaving an awkward energy for the rest of the shift however this hadn’t happened in a while so it was a bit of a shock to them all. They understood both women’s positions: Carina had ran to help which was her job as a doctor, but Maya had told them all to stay in their zones for their own safety so it wasn’t so straight forward. </p><p> “Okay - who’s going to listen?” Miller asked, as everyone stared at him. </p><p>“Travis!” </p><p>“Vic!” </p><p>“What? No, I went last time!” Vic argued, hanging her turnouts up. </p><p>“That’s true,” Gibson said. </p><p>“Travis - you go!” </p><p>“Why me?” </p><p>“Because I’m lieutenant, “ Andy replied with a grin. </p><p>“Oh come on!” Travis groaned. “Fine!” He said with a huff and quietly walked over to where Maya’s office was to see what he could hear. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry to be such an inconvenience!” </p><p>“That’s not what I meant! You should have told one of us - told me! I would have gone with you and helped!” </p><p>“I didn’t have time - he could have died from his crush injuries if I’d left him there! You how important time is in those situations!” </p><p>“Oh - don’t give me that. You had time to shout at me or radio me - you know that!” </p><p>At this point both of them were almost toe to toe telling at each other, their tempers were now rash, the actual matter of the argument being lost between them. </p><p>Travis quickly returned back up to the beanery where everyone was now waiting expectantly. </p><p>“So? What’s going on?” They asked him. </p><p>“Well Bishop is arguing that DeLuca should have radioed her to come and help, while Carina argued there wasn’t enough time because of his crush injuries,” Travis informed, taking a seat. </p><p>“Hmm…” Gibson pondered, visually weighing out each women’s stance. “They both have a point.” </p><p>“Anything else?” Miller asked. </p><p>“Then it switched to Italian,” he said. </p><p>“So what did they say?” </p><p>“As I said….It was Italian so I have no clue!” He cried. “I heard one word though from DeLuca -  fancuco? fancullo? I’m not too sure.” </p><p>“Gibson look it up!” Andy said, as Jack whipped out his phone and began to type it in. </p><p>“Oh,” he said, a look of surprise and somewhat shock on his face. </p><p>“Well, what does it mean?” They all asked. </p><p>He just turned his phone around and showed them, some of them gasping and a few of them trying to supress laughs. </p><p>“Oh Bishop is going to love that,” Vic laughed. </p><p>“DeLuca my thoughts and prayers go to you,” Andy joked. </p><p>"Oh fancullo, sei irrazionale!" Carina shouted, her momentarily lapsing in the fact Maya would have understood her sudden language change. She internally cursed at herself, knowing that when she was annoyed with other people who weren’t aware of what she was saying she could say whatever she liked to relieve her anger, but Maya wasn’t just ‘other people’ she was Maya who understood fluent Italian and also her Captain.  [Oh fuck it - you’re being irrational!]</p><p>"Irrazionale! Hai ignorato un ordine diretto! Semmai mi sto comportando bene entro i miei limiti! Sei quasi morto!” Maya argued back; the sudden switch not bothering her however it only seemed to increase the tension in the air, plus she wasn’t a massive fan of being sworn at even if it was in another language.  [Irrational! You ignored a direct order! If anything I’m acting well within my limits! You almost died!] </p><p>"E lo rifarei!" [And I’d do it again!] </p><p>"Stai dicendo sul serio in questo momento?” Maya said, flying her hands in the air. [Are you being serious right now?] </p><p>“Sì,” Carina said adamantly. </p><p>“È compito della scrivania, per tutta la settimana. Non fuori per le chiamate non sia assolutamente necessario,” Maya declared. [That’s it desk duty - for the whole week. You’re not coming out on calls unless absolutely necessary.]</p><p>Carina let out a sarcastic laugh - not believing she was being punished for saving someone’s life. </p><p>"Pensi che sia divertente?" Maya questioned, the height difference really not playing in her favour as she was being forced to stare up into Carina’s eyes. [You think this is funny?]</p><p>"Se dico di sì, avrò più incarichi alla scrivania?" Carina challenged, raising her eyebrow. [If I say yes will I get more desk duty?]</p><p>“Sì.”  </p><p>"Allora no, non lo faccio." [Then no I don’t.]</p><p>"Sei incredibile, lo sai ?!" [You’re unbelievable - do you know that?!]</p><p>"Mi è stato detto." [I’ve been told.]</p><p>“Bet you have,” Maya said before they both crashed their lips together. The tension in the room finally breaking as they got lost in each other. Maya slowly backed Carina up until her back was against the bookshelf containing all her folders and safety binders. </p><p>They had to suppress their moans, in case anyone would hear the because to everyone else they were supposed to be arguing - not making out against the bookshelf. </p><p>Maya’s hands were on Carina’s waist, fingers pulled through the belt loops on her jumpsuit while the brunette had one cupping the blonde’s jaw and the other over her shoulder. </p><p>“I want to take you out,” Maya whispered between kisses. </p><p>“You do?” Carina asked. </p><p>Maya nodded, pulling Carina’s body closer to hers, if that was even possible. </p><p>“I do. What I feel with you is special - I can’t stop thinking about you even when you’re here, you make my brain go fuzzy and…this past month and half has been one of the best I’ve had in this Station. So, yes. I am asking you, Dr Carina Deluca - will you go on a date with me?” Maya asked, her head rested up against Carina’s. </p><p>“Yes.  Captain Maya Bishop. I will go on a date with you,” Carina replied, pulling Maya’s chin in closer so she could give her a soft kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So....what do we think?? I always love putting in a little bit of action into these! </p><p>Question: What do you think the next chapter(s) are going to be?<br/>HINT: They aren't going to be in the station....</p><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The One with The Marshmallows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry! This is a few hours later than normal - I've had a pretty hectic weekend and start to my week! </p><p>Thursday was so sad but I'm so happy Maya was there to support Carina the entire episode and even at the end on Greys - The CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT ON MAYA IS PHENOMENAL!! The memorial made me cry so much - it was so beautifully done!! Don't even get me started on that screaming scene it still gives me goosebumps everytime I see it!! </p><p>Anyways...I hope you enjoy! This will be spilt into 2 parts so the next one will be out on Thursday as normal!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7 </p><p>“Come on it’s all in your head! You only think you can’t!” Maya yelled. </p><p>The team were all engaged in sets of high intensity workouts. Ropes, kettlebells, sprints, sledgehammer throws, pushups, sit-ups, burpes - you name it they were doing it. </p><p>Everyone was exhausted, but slowing or stopping would only result in Maya forcing them to do more so no one dared to stop. </p><p>“Keep it up!” </p><p>Everyone’s lungs were burning, muscles in pieces and sweat was coating every inch of their bodies as they pushed harder and harder, willing for the seconds on their Captains’ stopwatch to move faster. </p><p>“Time!” Maya called out, and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, gasping for air and gulping down water. </p><p>“Why am I even doing this - I’m a doctor!” Carina complained, resting her body against the wheels of the firetruck. </p><p>“Team workout, means team,” Vic joked, although her laugh was quickly replaced by a coughing fit as she struggled for air. </p><p>“I think I pulled an eyelid,” Travis groaned, keeping his eyes shut. </p><p>“I think I pulled everything,” Carina replied, her whole body aching - she’d never done so much physical exercise In her life and while she was enamoured by the blonde fire captain she really hated her right now. </p><p>“If I hit her in the head with a kettle bell, would that be murder?” Vic asked from the floor. </p><p>“I think so,” Travis replied. </p><p>“What if I said it was self defence?” </p><p>“Could probably get away with that,” he said causing all three of them to laugh, which was, again, a poor decision as their abdominal muscles furiously disagreed to move. </p><p>“How was desk duty?” Vic asked. “Weeks up now right?” </p><p>“Finally. Someone forgot to mention the fact that-“ </p><p>“Talking about me are you DeLuca?” Maya interrupted with a smirk. </p><p>“No,” Both Vic and Travis said quickly. </p><p>“Yes,” Carina responded blanked.  </p><p>“Oh then please do share?” Maya teased, resting up against the other fire engine tire, so she was directly opposite the brunette. How she looked beautiful, even after a brutal workout was beyond to Maya but it was Carina and Carina managed to defy expectations every single day by just being herself. </p><p>“Someone forgot to mention that Seattle was testing a rocket this week.” </p><p>“Oh that’s a shame,” Maya replied with a smile and a subtle wink, one that only Carina managed to pick up was Maya’s way of flirting with her without anyone else noticing. </p><p>“Oh Bishop you didn’t,” Travis gasped. </p><p>“That’s low Captain!” Vic added, although both knew there was no vengeance or bad blood between the women, it was merely some workplace fun.</p><p>“So, that meant I had to deal with what felt like all of Seattle’s best and brightest claiming that we were expecting an alien invasion and that they’d seen a UFO in the sky,” Carina explained with a huff. </p><p>She’d been very sure to express her contempt for her predicament to Maya privately but it didn’t hurt to complain to her again, after all it had been a hellish week. </p><p>“Did you get a call from a woman who said her neighbour was an alien?” Travis asked with an amused grin. </p><p>“Please don’t remind me - why?” </p><p>“Happens every year,” Vic offered. </p><p>“Succede ogni anno?!” Carina exclaimed, both Vic and Travis looking at Maya for an explanation. </p><p>“Yes - this happens every year. Every year, same week, they launch a rocket, whoever messes up goes on phone duty,” Maya explained. “You were just lucky Seattle decided to be injury free this week - I wouldn't have wanted you to miss out on a Station 19 tradition,” she teased. </p><p>“Some traditions I think I can happily live without,” Carina said. </p><p>“Nice try Carina,” Maya replied. “Now, all of you go shower before we get a call,” Maya ordered. </p><p>Vic and Travis somehow managed to lift themselves from the ground, supporting each other out of the barn, leaving just Maya and Carina alone. </p><p>“I can’t move,” Carina complained. </p><p>“Come on!” Maya encouraged, walking towards the brunette. She knelt down and effortlessly lifted the brunette up from the ground, essentially pinning her to to the door of the engine, hands on the brunette’s hips as Carina’s were over her shoulders. Both thankful everyone was in the shower with no risk of them being caught. “Your muscles are annoying,” Carina whispered as Maya held her up. </p><p>“I didn’t remember you saying that when I was kissing you on my sofa the other night,” Maya teased, getting an eyeroll and a slight blush from the Italian. </p><p>“I’m going to go take a shower,” Carina said, escaping Maya’s arms, not trusting herself to be around the blonde any longer before she would not consider herself responsible for her actions. “A cold one,” she added, throwing a smirk over her shoulder, despite all her face muscles hurting along with every other muscles in her body. </p><p>Maya gave her a longing glance and a sigh, hating but loving the effect Carina had on her body. She wanted nothing more than to push her up against a wall and kiss her senseless but they were at work….</p><p>“Ciao Bella!” Carina called as she left the barn. </p><p>Maya moaned in annoyance before picking up the equipment to busy herself so as to not think about the brunette, although that plan was already quickly failing at the thought of Carina calling her beautiful - it did funny things to her that made her smile like an idiot. </p><p>In the second half of their shift and one garage fire later, Maya had just finished up the latest incident report as well as signed off on the yearly budget reports to be sent over to the department. However, this isn't the only thing she'd been doing, for a good few hours she'd been on her computer, researching and making a few phone calls. Thankful no more calls had come in leaving her enough time to get everything organised before she went upstairs to talk to everyone. </p><p>But, now she was done. She stretched her arms above her head, sighing as she felt her muscles relive some of he built up stress from sitting down for so long, she put all her papers back in their binders then jogged upstairs where she could hear everyone talking. </p><p>“Okay - I have an announcement,” Maya said as she walked into the beanery. Everyone’s head turned towards her, most of the team congregated around the Island with Jack and Dean sat at the table. </p><p>“This weekend I am all inviting you to a team camping trip.” </p><p>This information was met with a chorus of complaints and groans. </p><p>“No. Not again!” </p><p>“Did we not learn from last time?” </p><p>“Look - I know last time was….” Maya started, trying to remain positive at her team’s unenthusiastic response, although it had been one she’d been expecting. </p><p> “Terrible.” </p><p>“Traumatising.” </p><p>“The worst weekend of my life.” </p><p>“Stressful.” </p><p>“Restless.” </p><p>‘Okay, okay - I get it. It was a terrible trip,” Maya laughed. </p><p>“What happened exactly?” Carina asked, very confused by what was going on. </p><p>“Well Bishop here decided to take us all camping but she made us bring our own firewood which we carried miles into the woods,” Miller started. </p><p>“Then she she organised us with a clipboard,” Vic added.</p><p>'Don't forget the whistle!" Jack pointed out.  </p><p>“We then had no marshmallows for the campfire,” said Travis, who still looked sad over the matter. </p><p>“Then a bear decided to attack some people ripping off a guy’s nose.” </p><p>“We all searched for the nose, but found the bears in the process so we all nearly got eaten alive,” Maya said. </p><p>“But, we found the nose and escaped the bears where we returned it to the hospital,” Vic finished. </p><p>“Um okay wow,” Carina said, eyes wide in shock - not the answer she was exactly expecting. “So, Maya why are we doing this again? After last time seems like the first place to avoid,” Carina asked. If that had happened to her she would make it her top priority to never return there ever again. </p><p>“Very good question Cap!” Travis said, looking at Maya. </p><p>Maya shot Carina a subtle but playful glare, “Because Carina and Montgomery - it will be a nice bonding experience for us all. Plus, it can’t go any worse than last time - can it?” </p><p>“But we can bond in a bar,” Andy pointed out.</p><p>“As long as there’s no bears I’m fine to go,” Carina said with a wink, thankful she was facing Maya, at the front of everyone so no one else saw her. </p><p>“Thank you,” Maya said pointedly, she looked at everyone else. </p><p>“Fine!” They all mumbled. </p><p>“I will personally bring the marshmallows Travis,” Maya offered with a grin. </p><p>“Alright - then I’m definitely okay with going,” he replied, fist-pumping the air. </p><p>“Great! So I will see you all at 7-“ Maya watched Carina raise an eyebrow. </p><p>“8 am sharp tomorrow morning,” she corrected, seeing Carina smile. </p><p>“I think it’s going to be good!” Vic said. “Last time was a nightmare but we are all closer as a team, DeLuca is with us now, we will have marshmallows it’s going to be great!” </p><p>“I have faith in you Captain!” Andy added, winking in solidarity to Maya who sent her a kind smile in appreciation. </p><p>“Thank you - now I have some paperwork to get done and you lot all have chores!” Maya said as she walked out of the beanery in high spirits. </p><p>The next morning….</p><p>Everyone seemed to be in a good mood as they all arrived at the Station. Maya was already there, leaning up against the bus having arrived a few minutes prior to make sure everything was in check before they set off. They all seemed to walk in in groups, Andy and Sullivan, Vic, Jackson and Travis and Emmet, Dean, Jack, Inara and Warren, all chatting animatedly with each other, bags in hand. </p><p>“Morning everyone!” Maya greeted, putting her phone in the pocket of her athletic jogging bottoms. </p><p>“Morning!” They all said back. </p><p>“Hey - is Carina here?” Maya asked Andy, not seeing her amongst the crowd. </p><p>“DeLuca? No she didn’t come in with us - probably running late,” Andy suggested. </p><p>Maya nodded as everyone began putting their bags in the back of one of the buses, because of the number of them, they found having two meant more space for not only their legs but their stuff too. </p><p>“I’m going to wait in the lobby," Maya said to no one in particular. It was never like Carina to be late, ever. So, Maya decided to phone her and just make sure she was okay. </p><p>“Maya - I’m sorry - I’m on my way!” Carina rushed out, down the phone. Her alarm had failed to go off, given it was the weekend where she would normally wake at ten, this had given her quite the shock when she realised the time. </p><p>“It’s okay - we won’t leave without you,” Maya promised, Carina hearing her smile through the phone.</p><p>“See you in a minute Bella!” </p><p>Maya put her phone away and stood against the desk, her eyes trailing off to look at the fire exit plans on the wall, even though she knew them back to front however she liked to run them through her mind every so often. However, she was quickly broken out of her mental scenario planning by someone running through the doors, more namely Carina. </p><p>Maya’s eyes widened as she looked at the Italian. “You look beautiful,” Maya complimented. </p><p>Carina looked down at her outfit, a simple black t-shirt, some fitted grey tracksuit bottoms and trainers. “Thank you Bella, but I have quite literally just rolled out of bed,” Carina laughed. </p><p>“Still beautiful,” Maya said, quickly pulling in for a soft kiss. “Here, I’ll take that,” she offered, after pulling away and taking Carina’s bag from her. </p><p>Carina followed Maya out to the buses, her face still a bit flushed after Maya’s compliments and the unexpected kiss she’d just received. </p><p>“You two are in the back!” Andy called out to them, as they stepped onto the bus. Now, while the back would normally be anyone’s go to spot, in these buses the back was cramped, with not much leg room and was fairly cosy for two people to sit in - which is why nobody had sat there, all of them finding their seats leaving their Captain and the doctor with the short straw. </p><p>“Fine!” Maya pretend to complain, although for once she would happily take the backseats - where they would be close together and away from any eyes; it was almost perfect. </p><p>They both settled in as the bus began to drive, the second one behind them ready for their hour-ish journey to the woods. </p><p>Around 20 minutes in, everyone had finally settled down - music was playing in the background as everyone talked. Dean was driving, then Vic next to Andy with Jackson and Sullivan then Maya and Carina in the back. Jack, Inara, Warren, Travis and Emmet in the other bus with the majority of everyones bag with them as they had some additional space. </p><p>“Hey - what’s going on with them two?” Andy whispered to Vic, subtly looking behind her. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Bishop and DeLuca.” </p><p>“Yeah - what about them”</p><p>“I think something’s going on between them,” Andy said. </p><p>“Seriously?” Vic cried. “I mean - they’re very friendly, but I don’t know - they’d look good together if they were though.” </p><p>“They would! I don’t know; I mean if she was do you think she’d tell us? We’re her best friends after all.” </p><p>“You know what Maya’s like - she’s pretty private about any relationship she’s in. She’ll tell us when she’s ready - why do you think they are though?” Vic asked curiously. </p><p>“I was awake one night, was going to grab some water from the beanery when I heard voices, as I got closer I could see Maya reading some Italian book to Carina while they were drinking hot chocolate. I mean - we can’t even get Maya to show us where she keeps the hot chocolate, let alone make one for us. Plus, have you noticed she calls her Carina a lot, not DeLuca and it goes the other way. She sometimes calls her Maya, not Bishop and they're alway blushing around one another…” Andy pointed out. </p><p>“That’s…very true. I mean you do have a strange talent for finding out about everyone’s hidden relationships - you knew about me and Jackson weeks before everybody else.” </p><p>“I can help it - I was meant to be a private detective in another life,” Andy joked. </p><p>“I’m just glad she seems to be happy. She’s always smiling these days, she cooks more at the station - if she is with DeLuca then I’m happy for them both,” Vic said. </p><p>“Me too,” Andy agreed with a smile, she truly was happy for Maya. She was almost one hundred percent convinced they were together and knowing her friend had found someone that clearly made her smile, made her cook more and made her relax was all Andy could ever want. But, she would be keeping a closer eye on two of them from now on just to make sure. </p><p>“Look,” Vic nudged her. Andy turned around and smiled seeing what Vic saw. Maya was rested up against the side of bus window, with Carina’s head on her shoulder. The cramped space made it almost impossible for them not to end up this way but it didn’t stop them smiling at the pair. Vic pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of the pair knowing she could send it to Maya when the time was right. They’d looked too adorable for her not to anyway. </p><p>“What are you two doing?” Jackson asked Vic from the set of seats infront. </p><p>“Nothing.” They both answered laughing at their response after. Sullivan and Jackson looked back at them skeptically but then turned around and continued their conversation. </p><p>40 minutes or so later the buses slowed, the shaking of the bus driving over the dirt track road waking both Maya and Carina up from their sleep. </p><p>“Nice sleep Captain,” Vic asked with a teasing smile. </p><p>“Yes?” Maya responded, unsure of Vic’s tone but ignored it as the light blinded her. She saw Carina yawn and stretch out next to her. </p><p>“You okay?” Maya asked, discreetly, stroking the inside of her wrist. </p><p>“Tired,” Carina replied with another yawn. </p><p>“You’ve been asleep for the past hour - how are you still tired?” Maya asked incredulously.</p><p>Carina checked her watch.“I’d still be asleep if I was at home,” She replied, seeing as it was only twenty past nine. </p><p>“Well - this weekend that is going to change,” Maya said, sliding out from the back seats, Carina grumbling behind her. </p><p>They all hopped down, met up with the others, grabbed their bags and began their walk. </p><p>“How many miles in are we walking?” Travis asked. </p><p>“It’s five minutes - calm down!” Maya laughed, hearing cheers from everyone. “I told you - this year it’s going to be different.” </p><p>As Maya said, five minutes later, the team approached a small cabin hidden among the trees. “Okay - this man is the park ranger, he’ll give us our camping spot and some general rules,” Maya explained. As she said that, a small, oldish man, with wisps of white hair, dressed in hiking gear walked down to greet them. </p><p>“Captain Bishop?” He asked. </p><p>“That me!” Maya said, walking towards him. </p><p>“I’m Ranger Pat - I’ll be here if you guys need anything, any questions or queries about the park and I have a phone here as well if you need to call home. Now, your camp ground is about 5 minutes due West of here, a nice big site for all of you. Fire wood has already been sent for and is waiting for you to use at your disposal. Now please be aware, there is a road that runs through here and a dangerous cliffs edge not too far off, so if you’re heading down that way on a walk, be careful,” he informed. </p><p>“Thank you Ranger Pat, we will be careful, I really appreciate all your help today especially as it was so last minute. Okay, 19 let’s get going.” </p><p>Everyone thanked the man who waved at them all and walked the 5 minutes due West until they reached a large, empty, open space, a stack of firewood in the middle as Pat promised. </p><p>“Home sweet home,” Maya said. “Okay - everyone go find a space and I don’t want to hear any sex sounds so if you want to be one with nature then please spread out.” </p><p>Everyone nodded and began to find a spot, some couples moving further away from the main area, while others set up closer in. Maya managed to find a spot that was between the two - she was hidden behind some trees but still had a good view of the middle and where the bonfire would be. Carina was in the next tent, around 10 metres away which was far enough to not cause suspicion but close enough for them to see one another. </p><p>Maya put down all her gear, and began unpacking her tent equipment, the tarp and the poles as well as the sheets and the pegs for the ground. She loved camping, unlike the majority of the team, so putting it up was like second nature to her and she could probably do it in her sleep if she was asked to. Carina, however, clearly wasn’t the most avid camper. </p><p>“How you doing over there?” Maya asked from her now fully constructed tent. </p><p>“Where does this go?” Carina asked, completely confused, holding up a pole. </p><p>“In the tent,” Maya said with a smirk. </p><p>“Thanks Maya - that was so helpful,” Carina replied sarcastically. </p><p>She tried to do as Maya said but as the blonde came rushing over to help her eyes wide she just decided to give up. </p><p>“You know there are instructions for a reason,” Maya said as she connected poles together and banged pegs to the floor. </p><p>“Well, that what I have you for,” Carina said sweetly, enjoying the fact she didn’t have to do anything. </p><p>“Hmm - I’m only doing this because you were about to impale yourself with the way you were going,” Maya said, sliding the sheet over. </p><p>“Sure, not because I’m irresistible?” she joked. </p><p>“Nope,” Maya said with a wink. </p><p>A few hours later and night had fallen, the fire was roaring and everyone was sat on large log poles, enjoying the warmth that flames brought. Beers had been passed around and jokes had been told. </p><p>“You know Maya I must say I am really enjoying myself,” Travis said. “Last time was a disaster but I can see the light at the end of the tunnel this time.” </p><p>“Thanks Montgomery,” Maya said with a laugh, not sure how much of a compliment it really was. </p><p>“Can we get a song?” Andy called out, her body cuddled into Sullivan. </p><p>“Dean?” Vic asked. </p><p>Dean smiled, "Oh, give me land, lots of land under starry skies above<br/>
Don't fence me in." </p><p>“Let me ride through the wide open country that I love,” Vic joined. </p><p>“Don't fence me in, Let me be by myself in the evenin' breeze, And listen to the murmur of the cottonwood trees, Send me off forever, but I ask you please, Don't fence me in,” they finished. </p><p>A round of applause went out as well as some cheers as the two finished their small impromptu performance. </p><p>“You two should take that on the road,” Sullivan said, nodding his beer towards them. </p><p>Everyone settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of crickets chirping in the background and the crackle of the flames. </p><p>“Bishop you got those marshmallows?” Travis asked. </p><p>‘Oh yeah - hold on!” Maya put down her beer and quickly ran over to her tent. She grabbed several packets of graham crackers, marshmallow and chocolate bars. </p><p>“Now the party’s started!” Travis shouted, running over as everyone laughed. </p><p>He quickly grabbed the bits he needed for a s’more then put his marshmallow on a stick and held it over the flame. </p><p>“What is he doing?” Carina asked Maya from her place next to her. </p><p>“Making a s’more.” </p><p>“What’s a s’more?” Carina asked, finding the word a bit strange. </p><p>“You don’t know what a s’more is? Okay this is a crime!” Maya cried, making Carina laugh. </p><p>“You’re so dramatic!” </p><p>“I’m making you a s’more - your first one,” Maya declared. </p><p>She put everything together and then beckoned Carina over. </p><p>“Here - hold this,” Maya instructed handing the marshmallow covered stick to Carina, and walked back over to the log to grab some chocolate and two crackers, but when she returned the marshmallow was almost on fire. </p><p>“How on earth?” Maya exclaimed, blowing the flame out. “Let’s all be glad you’re a doctor - you’d set more things a light than not if you were a firefighter,” she joked. </p><p>“Well I’m surrounded by firefighters so I think we are all good,” Carina laughed. </p><p>“Okay, take these,” Maya handed over the chocolate and crackers while she took the stick, Carina opened them out and then Maya slid the warm gooey treat onto the cracker as Carina folded the other half over, creating a sandwich. </p><p>They walked back over to sit down where Maya sat with her legs wither side of the log so she was facing the brunette, watching for her reaction as she tried it. </p><p>It took Carina second to process the new but strange sensation of crunchiness and stickyness all in one, but smiled as she took another bite. </p><p>“Good?” Maya laughed, already seeing chocolate coating Carina's face.</p><p>“È fantastico, non posso credere di non averli mai provati prima!” Carina mumbled as she kept eating. [It's great, I can't believe I've never tried them before!] </p><p>“I’m glad to hear,” Maya said, smiling at the woman’s childlike excitement over marshmallows and chocolate. </p><p>After a good few more hours, multiple packs of beers and bags of marshmallows later the fire began to dwindle down and everyone was getting tired. </p><p>“Okay - I’m going to call it a night,” Maya called out to the remaining people which were only Jack and Inara, Vic and Jackson, Travis and Carina. </p><p>“Night!” Very called back at her. </p><p>“Buonanotte bella,” Carina whispered as Maya stood up. </p><p>“Anche tu,” Maya smiled, discreetly squeezing her hand, thankful the darkness would conceal her actions. [You too.] </p><p>Everyone was finally asleep in the early hours of the morning, well almost everyone. Maya was still wide awake, her mind on the brunette currently in the tent only ten metres away. </p><p>All she wanted was to be in their with her, to wrap her arms around her, be able to smell her perfume and the expensive shampoo she would use on her hair, to kiss her until she couldn’t anymore….the one question that was swirling around in her head was: Why couldn’t she? </p><p>“Maya? What are you doing?” Carina asked, sleepily feeling the blonde crawl into her tent. </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep - thought I’d see how you like camping?” She whispered with a grin. </p><p>“Well - I’m liking a lot more now that you’re here,” Carina said, pulling Maya in for a long kiss, suddenly feeling a lot more awake. </p><p>“Glad I could help,” Maya said in between kisses, letting herself be pulled on top of Carina. </p><p>“Did nobody see you?” Carina asked as Maya moved her kisses to Carina’s neck. </p><p>“Everyone is sound asleep,” Maya replied. </p><p>“Okay,” Carina sighed, tilting Maya’s head back up to her lips as she wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist. </p><p>As the sun broke through the sky, the birds began to chirp and silence was cast among the forest. Until a screech sliced through that silence followed by a loud scream and a crash. </p><p>“Everyone poked their heads through their tents in early morning confusion, “What the hell was that?” Travis cried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well..I wonder what could of happened??? The camping episode is one of my favourites so I really wanted to include it here and put my own spin on it! So I hope you enjoyed!! </p><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>See you next time....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The One with The Wrong Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S GREY'S DAY A.KA JEALOUS MAYA DAY!! Haha - I'm so excited so this episode, especially with the Vic, Travis and Theo drama as well...I think it has something to do with his husband's death so it should be really interesting to see how it's all connected if that the path they take... </p><p>I hope you enjoy part 2 of their camping trip...all I will say is let's just use our imaginations a bit here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 </p><p>As the sun broke through the sky, the birds began to chirp and silence was cast among the forest. Until a screech sliced through that silence followed by a loud scream and a crash. </p><p>“Everyone poked their heads through their tents in early morning confusion. “What the hell was that?” Travis cried. </p><p>“No - not again!” Vic moaned. </p><p>They heard another scream and all frantically started to put on some shoes. </p><p>Thankfully, everyones sudden rush meant that no one had seen Maya sneak out of Carina’s tent to grab her trainers from her own tent. </p><p>Maya, being the always prepared person that she was, had brought a bag full of gear that they might need in case of an emergency because even if it she wanted this trip to go smooth sailing she’d lived in Seattle long enough to know to always come prepared, for anything and everything. </p><p>She picked the small duffel up and ran along with everyone else, Carina right behind her still looking a bit disoriented from the sudden wake up call. </p><p>The screams continued, making it a lot easier for them to navigate where they were going. </p><p>“I can’t believe this has happened again!” Jack cried as he ran. </p><p>"I just wanted to sleep," Travis complained. </p><p>"Why do we keep doing this?" Vic added. </p><p>“I think we’re cursed!” Andy replied. </p><p>“Let’s move people!” Maya called as she took ahead of the rest of the team, her Olympic pace, once again, coming into her advantage. </p><p>When she arrived she dropped her bag to the ground and looked around seeing nothing except a large skid mark ingrained into the dirt road. She ran towards the side, seeing the smashed fence, her eyes widening seeing a car stuck on a ledge down below. </p><p>Everyone else quickly joined her. </p><p>“Okay - we have a trapped victim, potentially more than one, in an unstable vehicle and we need to evacuate. Gibson grab the rope from my bag!” Maya ordered as she continued to assess the scene. The car was at least 15 feet down and resting against the cliff edge, the front was pressed hard against the bottom of a small ledge, a near 45 degree angle, any more weight or added pressure and it would crash to the ground. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Andy asked, her eyes flicking between the rope and Maya. </p><p>“Going down there,” Maya said as if it was obvious. </p><p>“You can’t....you have no protection - no nothing!” </p><p>“We are first responders Andy - so we respond- that man is going to die if we don’t do something right now.” </p><p>“Emmet and Travis go down to Ranger Pat he has a phone. Call emergency services tell them we need the fire department, aid car and mountain rescue,” she said. The men ran off back down the road.  </p><p>“Gibson rope,” she ordered. Jack handed over the rope from the bag. </p><p>Maya began to secure it around her body, thankful it was long enough to go down to where the car was balanced. </p><p>“Maya this is dangerous!” Carina said, looking at the blonde. “Per favore, fai attenzione,” she knew she we wouldn’t be able to stop the blonde, despite the imminent threat of the situation, so all she could do was support her, and help in anyway she could. [Just please be careful.] </p><p>“I will,” Maya said with a small smile, tying the final knot around her body - tugging to make sure it was secure. </p><p>“Hold onto this - lower me down slowly and please don’t drop me,” Maya begged, throwing the rope to the team.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Gibson said. Himself, Sullivan, Andy and Jackson took hold of the rope, watching as Maya lowered herself over the cliff edge - everyone else tightening their grip as they let more of the rope go. They wanted to make sure nothing went wrong, hence the number of them holding on. </p><p>Carina laid down on the ground and peered over the edge with Warren next to her so they could offer assistance in terms of medical advice. They may as well do something to help, even though Carina knew Maya what to do to assess and treat wounds.</p><p>Maya pushed herself back from the cliff, noticing how easily the rocks seemed to tumble. As she was lowered further and further she could hear the man still screaming, although they had now turned to shocked cries. “Help!” The man screamed, repeatedly. </p><p>“Sir - I’m coming to help you; don’t move,” she instructed. </p><p>“Help!” </p><p>When she finally touched down on the same ledge the car was resting on, she let out a small sigh of relief. “Touched ground,“ She called back up.</p><p>She dusted herself down and then began to look around. The fact that the car had landed at this angle was incredibly lucky, any further forward and it would have skidded right down to the bottom of the cliff, a sea of trees being the only thing it would hit. The ledge that she and the car were on wasn’t too big, she had around a metre from all sides around her, and the car had the same, a metre ahead and a metre on the far side. </p><p>The front window was heavily cracked, the passenger and driver’s side completely smashed. The back two and the rear view were still in tact all though cracked in various places. </p><p>She peered her head in and saw the carnage that was in the front of the car. Blood and glass were everywhere as well as some tree branches and leaves. The man had a large gash across his forehead, blood coating half of his face and blood was also spreading across his left upper thigh. </p><p>“Help me!” He continued, his mind still in an understandable state of shock. </p><p>“Sir - I need you to clam down! I know it’s scary but right now screaming isn’t going to help either one of us so - please stop screaming. My name is Captain Maya Bishop of Station 19 and I will get you out of this car okay?” </p><p>He nodded frantically, his eyes still wide. </p><p>“Lacerations to the head and penetrating injury to the left upper extremity!” Maya called out to Carina and Ben. “Door’s also jammed,” she said to herself - she didn’t want to start putting any extra weight on the car but she had seen enough car accidents to know when a door was jammed shut. </p><p>“You need to stop the bleeding!” Warren called back down. </p><p>“Very aware but I’m not exactly a walking operating room right now!” Maya shouted back. </p><p>“Maya is there any sort of stick or branch around you?” Carina asked. </p><p>Maya nodded, seeing one just underneath the car. </p><p>“Tear some of your shirt and tourniquet the leg - it will work until the aid car gets here!” Carina suggested. </p><p>“Okay - got it!” Maya replied, she followed as Carina said, ripping the bottom of her shirt off. “Sir - I need to wrap your leg to stop the bleeding,” She leant through the passenger window as she talked.”I’m going to lift your leg and then tie it - and it’s going to hurt,” she warned. She slowly lifted the man’s leg, internally wincing although not too fazed as blood seeped out the wound, but she managed to slip the shirt under his leg. </p><p>She then twisted one end of the fabric around a stick and then grabbed the other side of the fabric and then spun them. The man screamed out in pain but Maya had to keep twisting, until it was tight enough that the blood had stopped running from the wound. </p><p>“Whatever you do - don’t touch!” She said to him, he nodded quickly, the pain evident on his face. </p><p>“Okay - now the head lac,” she mumbled to herself. She looked back down to her shift and ripped another band off, then wrapped it around his head, blood staining the white fabric. </p><p>“Maya you need to check his eyes!” Carina shouted. </p><p>“With what?!” Maya replied, throwing her hands out. </p><p>“You got a torch in that bag of yours?” Warren asked. </p><p>“You’ll have to check!” </p><p>Carina nodded, lifted herself off of the ground her stomach hurting a bit from laying down on the road. She rummaged around in Maya’s bag, internally praising her for having all of this hand. There were all sorts of things in there but Carina finally found the medical bag and sighed when she saw a small hand held torch in there.</p><p>“How are your catching skills?” Carina asked, peering back down over the edge. Everyone shot her a look. </p><p>“You want her to catch it from down there?” Warren asked. </p><p>“What other choice does she have?” </p><p>“Thread it down?” Jackson suggested, his hands on the rope. </p><p>“What?” Carina asked confused. </p><p>“Are there scissors in there?” </p><p>Carina nodded. </p><p>“Okay, then slide it down there by the handle then she can just cut it away,” he said. </p><p>“Good idea Avery,” Sullivan said. “DeLuca it’s better than throwing it.” </p><p>Carina agreed and handed it over to Sullivan and Jackson so they could help thread it down, each moving their hands so they could push it further down. </p><p>Carina went back to edge where Maya was stood looking up, completely confused. “What are you lot doing up there?!” </p><p>“The medical kit is coming down, there are scissors in there so just cut away the handle,” Carina instructed. </p><p>Maya nodded, this whole situation not totally having processed in her mind, meaning she would practically agree to any suggestion that could help her get back up there and not stuck on a ledge with a bleeding man in a car. </p><p>Maya watched the bag come down the rope and she quickly caught it in her hands, following Carina’s instructions by cutting away the handles from the rope itself. </p><p>“Why are people in this city unable to not cause chaos?” Carina asked. </p><p>“I’ve lived here all my life and I still don’t have the answer,” Warren joked. </p><p>“Okay sir - what’s your name?” Maya asked in an attempt to calm the man down as she shined the torch into his eyes. </p><p>“D-Darren,” he replied shakily.</p><p>“Well hi Darren,” Maya replied with a smile. </p><p>“Pupils equal and reactive,” Maya shouted back at Carina. </p><p>“So what brought down to this part of the city?” Maya asked. </p><p>“A work trip,” he answered. </p><p>“Work huh? Guess I could say the same - what do you do?” </p><p>“Finance…investments for a company  - I came out here to do some research; I’m from New York - I took a wrong turn somewhere and now I’m on the edge of a cliff - oh my god….” He started freaking out again. </p><p>“Darren - hey listen to me. Darren. Darren!” She shouted, his head turned towards her. </p><p>“I will get you out of here okay. The mountain rescue are on their way and my entire team are up there, we are all firefighters, some are doctors - you will get out of here,” she said firmly, which seemed to calm him down slightly. </p><p>“You got any family back home?”</p><p>“Yes, a wife,” he answered a small smile falling over his face. </p><p>“What’s her name?” </p><p>“Charlotte,” he replied. “What about you Captain Bishop - do you have anyone special?” </p><p>“I erm - yes I do,” Maya responded, her mind instantly focusing on Carina - her hair, her laugh, her body, her lips, her warmth. </p><p>“What’s their name?” </p><p>“Carina, Dr Carina DeLuca,” she responded. </p><p>“Is she up there?” He asked, his mind clearly wanting to focus on something other than the impending danger he was in. </p><p>“Yes she is - she’s the one I’m occasionally shouting at,” she offered. </p><p>“Ah I did wonder who that was,” he laughed. “Girlfriend?” </p><p>“No not yet - soon hopefully.” </p><p>“Do you love her?” He asked, looking at her. </p><p>“Yeah - I think I do,” Maya said sheepishly. “She doesn’t know that yet though.” </p><p>“You should tell her and ask her to be your girlfriend - you never know what can happen,  like ending up on the side of a cliff,” he laughed although pained. </p><p>Maya finished patching up his head laceration using the gauze in the medical bag, the fabric of her shirt now completely stained red with blood. </p><p>“Carina how are we doing with mountain evac - where are they?” She shouted, ducking her head out the car window. </p><p>“I don’t know Travis and Emmet said they’d be here soon but we’re quite far out from anything,” Carina replied. </p><p>She was getting increasingly worried about Maya, even though she was hooked up and was relatively safe she still didn’t have any protection and she was standing on the ledge of a cliff face...Mountain rescue were also taking way too long to get here and Carina didn’t have much faith in how long that car would stay leant up against the two sides of the cliff before it started to slip. </p><p>She knew Maya would be careful, but at the same time Maya put her life on the line everyday to protect people and given the fact she had decided to abseil her way down a cliff to do exactly that didn’t help her ever increasing nerves. </p><p>Carina just wished she could have gone back around an hour ago, where she was resting on Mayas chest as the blonde’s fingers ran through her hair. The silence of the morning bringing them both some ever lasting calm. Nothing had been there to interrupt, no sirens, no threat of being seen by anyone walking past, it was just them, alone. Her arms had been wrapped around Maya’s strong torso, fingers tracing patterns across her side as she listened to her heartbeat - things really do change quickly. </p><p>As she thought about Maya she heard a rumble and a loud creek from down below., then a loud scream. “Maya what was that?” She asked urgently, panic in her voice, as she tried to see what had happened </p><p>“Car’s slipping!” Maya shouted. “I need to get him out now!” </p><p>Maya began to think, the car was in a deeply compromised position, any additional weight could send it crashing to the ground, Darren inside. She needed to get Darren out without jostling the pressure or the weight distribution. The door was jammed, the window wasn’t big enough to get him through and the awkward angle would only cause him more injury to his leg wound. </p><p>She tapped her foot quickly, trying to make her brain think faster until her eyes landed on the rear window. </p><p>“Okay - Darren, I’m going to cut your seatbelt so I need you to put your arms on the steering wheel so you don’t fall forward,” Maya instructed as the man continued to shout, tears now falling from his eyes but he nodded. Maya took the scissors from the medical bag and cut away the seatbelt, Darren only slightly falling forward his grip on the steering wheel keeping him in position. </p><p>Darren manoeuvred himself out of the seatbelt, his only security and safety measure now being the steering wheel. </p><p>“I’m going to smash the rear window and then I’m going to need you to climb back towards me,” Maya said, the idea even sound crazy in her own head, but right now it was all she had and she didn’t have much time. </p><p>“What?!” He cried, staring at her in fear. “Climb out? Are you insane?” </p><p>“It’s the only idea I’ve got right now Darren so will you listen to me very closely or not?” He nodded. </p><p>“Carina tell them to pull me up - I’ll say when to stop!” Maya ordered, holding the scissors in her hands. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing Maya?!” </p><p>“Just get them to do it!” Maya ordered, not having the time to explain. </p><p>“Pulling you up Captain!” She head Gibson yell at her. </p><p>Sh felt her body being pulled up into the air, past the driver’s door, the back door and when she was just above the rear window she shouted at them again. “Okay - hold me here!” </p><p>“Holding!” </p><p>Everyone was more than capable of holding onto Maya, especially with the strength of all four of them but the gravity of the situation, and the fact they didn’t know what was going on down there was weighing on them. </p><p>Carina was internally going insane - she watched Maya position herself over the top of the cracked rear window of the car her nerves at all time high. What on earth was she doing?! <br/>“Cover your eyes Darren and don’t move!” She ordered. She smashed the scissors down right in the epicentre of one of the large crack sending shards of glass flying and the space, which was once the window, was now more of a hole. Against her better judgement she pushed away some of the extra glass with her hands, not only making the hole bigger, but cutting all her hands up in the process - but she’d failed to register both the blood and pain, as the adrenaline coursing through her body was overpowering every other emotion she was feeling.  </p><p>“Okay - Darren I need you to listen to me very carefully, putting as little weight on your injured leg as possible I need you to move towards me,” he slowly turned his body, keeping one arm on the steering wheel and the other now clutching the back of his seat. </p><p>“Now push up, use your arms as much as possible and move into the back seat, but stay on the right to keep the weight distribution the same,” she instructed. </p><p>Darren took a second to think through what he needed to do: keep his injured leg straight, push up with his arms, stay on the right side of the car and get into the back seat. He took a deep breath before he moved, the angle of the car making it somewhat easier to manoeuvre but the imminent threat of falling to his death was a constant thought in his mind. </p><p>“That’s it nice and slow Darren,” Maya coached, keeping her face calm as she saw some of the rocks underneath the front of the car begin to crumble. A loud screeching noise sounded as the car shaked. </p><p>“What was that? What’s happening?” Darren asked begin to panic. </p><p>“Darren - look at me - eyes on me okay. Just keep moving - don’t stop, just keep moving forward,” she told him, very aware of the fact that the ledge would give way any moment now. </p><p>“Gibson lower me down a bit!” Maya shouted, seconds later feeling herself be lowered just over half a metre. </p><p>Darren had now moved into the back seat of the car, managing to keep the weight on the right of the car and keep his leg relatively straight, although the pain was searing, and almost unbearable. But he’d rather have this pain than fall down a cliff so he just grit his teeth and clenched his jaw, even though that caused this head to ache even more. </p><p>The car began to screech again, even more of the rock tumbling, the car began to slowly slide. </p><p>“Maya!” Darren shouted. </p><p>“Darren!” Maya moved as far forward as she could and essentially hooked her legs under Darren’s arms as he grasped her around the waist hanging on for dear life as the car keep sliding and eventually the whole ledge came crashing down. </p><p>“Maya!!!” Carina screamed seeing the ledge fall. </p><p>Maya was thankful that her leg muscles were strong enough to hold a person up because right now they were the only thing keeping Darren from falling, she tightened her grip on him as he breathed deeply, his legs essentially swinging mid air. </p><p>“Gibson pull us up!” She yelled, never wanting to be on land so much that she did now. </p><p>“Pull them up!” Carina called to them, all of them immediately beginning to pull, the four of them all becoming necessary to now pull up now double the weight. Maya took a deep breath, the gravity of the situation only just beginning to set in. </p><p>Maya felt herself slowly being pulled upwards, her abs burning from the awkward angle of Darren clutched to her body. </p><p>In the distance she could hear the faint sounds of sirens and internally sighed both in relief and annoyance, of course they turn up right at the end but at the same time it was better now than never. </p><p>Finally she was at the top of the cliff and felt multiple pairs of arms grabbed at her, she made sure she kept hold of Darren as they were lifted over the side of the cliff until they were both laid out on their backs, breathing heavily. </p><p>People immediately swarmed Darren, the aid cars now having arrived. Warren was attending to his injuries as the paramedics were lifting a gurney out. </p><p>As Maya slowly sat up, she felt two arms immediately cling onto her, it took her a second to try and figure out who had essentially tackled her but then the all too familiar smell of a certain perfume hit her senses and she exactly who it was….Carina. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around her tightly, just holding on as she heard Carina whisper to her, although it was so quiet she couldn’t make it out. </p><p>Carina then pulled back from the embrace and looked at Maya directly in her eyes, she could tell how worried the brunette was, concern laced among her expression. </p><p>“Hey, I’m okay,” Maya whispered, her thumbs gently stroking Carina’s waist.  </p><p>“Non farlo di nuovo! Non puoi semplicemente scendere dal lato della scogliera e rischiare di morire! Non puoi lasciarmi Maya!”” Carina cried. [Dont do that again! You can’t just go down the side of the cliff and nearly die! You can’t just leave me Maya!]</p><p>“Hey - I’m okay,” Maya said more firmly, trying to convince the doctor. </p><p>“Look at your hands!” She cried, and for the first real time Maya looked down and winced, her hands were coated in blood and cuts from where she cleared the glass from the window. She’d been so mono-focused on Darren that the pain hadn’t even registered. </p><p>“We need to get you cleaned up! Now - come on!” Carina ordered, helping Maya stand up. </p><p>“You nearly gave us all a heart attack!” Andy said to her, walking over with Carina and Vic. </p><p>“I’m sorry-“ Maya started. </p><p>“Don’t apologise. You can be pretty stupid sometimes but that was one hell of a save Maya!” Vic said with a grin. </p><p>“Thanks guys!” Maya replied, sitting herself down in one of the aid cars as Carina grabbed some supplies from the aid car. Maya watched as her team began to talk to the firefighters about what had happened along with the mountain rescue team, although they wouldn’t have much to do now all the excited was over. </p><p>“This is going to hurt she warned,” before wiping some of the antiseptic on her hands. </p><p>“Ah!” Maya yelped, sending a glare towards the brunette who was wiping away the blood. </p><p>“Told you,” Carina said, sending a sympathetic smile to the blonde. </p><p>Maya just huffed and let Carina continue to clean her hands up, then bandage them. </p><p>"Nice top," Carina mused with a smirk, trying to take Maya's mind off the stinging in her hands. </p><p>Maya looked down at her top, well if you could call it that now - it was pretty much shredded, with the bottom half almost completely gone thanks to her choice to use it as a bandage. Maya looked up and caught Carina's eyes very blatantly staring at her toned stomach muscles. </p><p>'You would say that wouldn't you?" Maya teased. </p><p>"As you said, I'm an observant person," Carina replied with a wink, as Maya rolled her eyes and grinned. </p><p>“There, all sorted,” Carina said a few minutes later, looking up into Maya’s eyes. </p><p>“Thank you,” Maya replied. </p><p>“You’re welcome Bella,” Maya was incredibly close to kissing Carina, but she was around her entire team and her Battalion Chief so now wasn’t the right time, all though she desperately wished it was. </p><p>“Voglio davvero baciarti,” Maya said, thankful they could speak to one another without anyone knowing what they were saying. [I really want to kiss you.] </p><p>“Anch'io, Bella. Più tardi, te lo prometto,” Carina replied with a wink. [Me too beautiful. Later, I promise.] </p><p>“Maya!” Maya turned her head to the sudden call of her name. She saw Darren on a gurney, paramedics wheeling him into an aid car, he pulled his oxygen mask off. </p><p>"Don’t wait to say something,” he said with a wink and a smile. </p><p>“What is he talking about?” Carina asked curiously, watching as he was taken off into the aid car. </p><p>“Just a conversation we had while we were on the brink of death,” Maya said with a teasing smile. </p><p>Carina laughed and shook her head. </p><p>Just under half an hour later the team were all walking back towards the camp site, their morning not at all going how they’d all anticipated, least of all Maya. </p><p>"You know maybe we could be third time lucky with the camping trip?” Maya suggested. </p><p>“No!” Everyone shouted collectively.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...there we have it! I hope you enjoyed Station 19's second but still disastrous camping trip! I know that in these situations Sullivan would probably be in charge as the higher rank but for the sake of the story I had Maya in charge just so it would flow a lot better and be more in tune with the plot.</p><p>For the next 2 chapters I'm going to take a week to write them as I feel like they will take me a bit longer so no new chapter on Monday but Thursday instead!! </p><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The One with The Churros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ITS GREYS DAY!!  Thank you all for allowing me the extra time to write these next chapters - I had a feeling they would take me a bit longer to write and judging by how this one went that definitely became the case. This chapter is the longest I have written...ever - just over 8,000 words...I would also say it is one of my favourites so I hope you all enjoy it! I wanted to bring two ideas together which is why this is so long but I guess it worked quite well - I hope?!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9 </p><p>Maya was stood in front of the oven watching over an omelette, a long academy t-shirt on with some sleep shorts and her hair in a messy bun, when two arms circled her waist, a kiss landing on her collar bone. Maya smiled, feeling a body rest up against her own. </p><p>“Morning,” Maya said, turning her head to the side to steal a kiss from the brunette. “I didn’t know when you’d wake up.” </p><p>“Your bed is very comfortable,” Carina mused, her voice still laced with tiredness. </p><p>“Not the first time you’ve said that,” Maya teased, making Carina playfully roll her eyes. </p><p>“Not the last either. What are you making?”</p><p>“Omlette - one of your favourites,” Maya revealed. </p><p>“With-“ </p><p>“Spinach and tomato? Yes,” Maya said with a smile, knowing exactly how Carina liked her omelette in the mornings. </p><p>“You’re the best,” Carina replied, placing another kiss on Maya’s neck. </p><p>“Yeah I am pretty great, aren’t I?” Maya teased, receiving a prod in the side from Carina’s hand. “Hey! I’m making you breakfast here,” Maya pointed out. </p><p>“Well, I’ll let you get away with it then,” Carina replied, beginning to sway the two of them to the soft Italian music she hadn’t realised had been playing in the background. </p><p>“How generous of you. Open!” Maya instructed, to which Carina followed as Maya placed a forkful of omelette into her mouth for her to try. </p><p>“Mhm - amazing; but I never expected anything less from your cooking skills bella,” Carina complemented. </p><p>“Thank you, but I need you to go sit down, while I plate up - we don’t want to be late for shift. Coffee is done as well by the way,” Maya said, mindful of the ticking clock. </p><p>Carina nodded, grabbed two mugs from the shelf and poured coffee into both before putting them down on the table as Maya put down the two plates with their breakfast on them. The blonde put a small kiss on top of the brunette’s head as she pulled out her chair and sat down next to her. </p><p>Andy was walking into the Station when she spotted two figures coming down the street; two figures that vaguely looked like her best friend and Carina. She waited in amusement, smiling as they came into view, smoothies in hand, animatedly talking and laughing. </p><p>“Morning you two,” She greeted. </p><p>They suddenly looked nervous, clearly not expecting to be seen on their way to work. </p><p>“Morning,” they replied. </p><p>“You walk together now?” Andy asked, trying not to smile too much at her friend’s situation. </p><p>“We just bumped into each other,” Carina supplied. </p><p>“We get our smoothies from the same place apparently,” Maya added. </p><p>“Uh huh,” Andy said, their poker faces were worse than she thought they were - anyone could tell from a mile off they were together.</p><p>“Well shift is starting soon so we should-” Maya said, pointing to the door. Carina and Andy nodded and followed Maya into the Station, the two women going into the changing room while Maya went into her office. </p><p>A few hours later, DeLuca and Warren were out on a call so Andy decided to take her chance and go speak to Maya, fortunately she had a tactic that always worked. Go in hard and strong and watch Maya crumble. </p><p>She knocked at the door, seeing Maya doing some paperwork. </p><p>“Come in,” Maya called. </p><p>“Hey - I need to talk to you about something and I need the truth,” Andy started, folding her arms. </p><p>“Okay?” Maya said, very confused by her friend’s statement. </p><p>“Are you sleeping with DeLuca?” Maya nearly chocked on air, hearing the question come from Andy’s mouth. </p><p>“What?!” She cried, her voice going unusually high-pitched. </p><p>“Are you sleeping with her?” Andy repeated firmly. </p><p>“I don’t see how my persona life-“ </p><p>“You are! Maya seriously? So what, you two are just having some sort of fling? And don’t deny it. I’ve seen the way you two act - the winks and the small touches, the midnight meet-ups and don’t think I didn’t see you sneaking out of her tent when we went camping a few weeks ago! I can’t believe you Maya! I mean you preach about responsibility and having a team bond then you go and do this! You’re the Captain! What if this all goes downhill, the whole balance of this station is going to be off! Is this why you hired her? So you could sleep with her?” Andy cried, throwing her arms in the air. </p><p>“First of all don’t disrespect me in my own station. Second of all don’t you dare question my decision to hire her - she’s an incredible doctor and you know it; so no I didn’t hire her so I could sleep with her. Plus, she’s my girlfriend so I’m not just ‘sleeping with her’ we’re together okay and....damn it I’ve fallen for your annoying thing again! Andy, how do you do it?” Maya cried seeing her best friends face in a wide grin. </p><p>“How do you fall for it every time?” Andy asked, falling down into one of the chairs, very proud of her performance. </p><p>“I don’t know I just do,” Maya moaned, banging her head against her desk. </p><p>“And girlfriend huh?” Andy said, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. “Maya monogamy for the weak Bishop has a girlfriend now.” </p><p>"When will you stop calling me that?” </p><p>“When it stops becoming funny - which will be never,” Andy teased, receiving an eye roll from the blonde. </p><p>“When did you know?” </p><p>“A while ago - I mean come on Maya, you are very obvious. As I said, the small touches, the winks, the midnight meet-ups in the beanery-“ </p><p>“How do you know about those?” </p><p>“I went to go get a drink in the night and heard you two - very adorable I might add - but I left you guys to it, didn’t want to interrupt you know? Plus, the camping trip - everyone else was scrambling around on the floor trying to grab shoes when you popped your head out of her tent; I knew for sure then, before that it was all a high probability suspicion, oh and you both fell asleep together on the bus - her head on your shoulder, also very adorable,” she explained with a smile. “You are the worst liar too - you never buy smoothies, you always make them yourself so you both ‘bumping into one another’ was a shitty lie,” Andy laughed. </p><p>“So we weren’t as discrete as we thought?” </p><p>“Nope - not in the slightest. Well, to me at least, oh and Vic - she knows too. But, everyone else not a clue,” Andy informed, as Maya nodded. “But I do want to hear this girlfriend story - when did that happen?”</p><p>“Last night,” Maya revealed with a grin. </p><p>“Do tell.” Andy couldn’t be happier for Maya right now, even the look on her face when she thought about Carina was special. Andy had known Maya for a long time and had never seen her like this - it wasn’t like she was a different person, it was just that she was discovering a new side of herself and Andy was so glad she could be here to witness that happen. </p><p>Last night….  </p><p>Maya had made sure she was ready at least forty-five minutes before she had to pick up Carina - she had a few pick-ups to do before she arrived and didn’t want to be late. She’d dressed casually but warm and had advised Carina to do the same. She knew Carina was still relatively new to the Seattle area so wanted to show her a little piece of the city, but make sure she didn’t start to far from home so she’d dug around, pulled a few strings and had put together a night she hoped would go down a success. </p><p>She parked her car and quickly hopped out, walking the short distance to ‘una casa lontano da casa’, thankful that Gianna and Alberto kept the shop open later on a Friday evening. She walked in, the small bell chiming above her head, the dim lighting making the shop ever more rustic and charming during the later hours. </p><p>“Maya!” Gianna cried, seeing her favourite blonde walk in. </p><p>“Ciao Gianna, come stai?” </p><p>“Sto molto bene, tesoro. Dov'è Carina? Normalmente vieni insieme,” she questioned. [I'm very well, honey. Where is Carina? Normally you come together.]</p><p>“In realtà è per questo che sono qui. La porto ad un appuntamento stasera,” Maya revealed, with a sheepish grin. [Actually that's what I'm here for. I'm taking her on a date tonight.] </p><p>Gianna yet out what Maya could only describe between a scream and a squeal, she then called out for Alberto who came running in, thinking something had happened to his wife from all the commotion she was making. </p><p>“A cosa serve tutto questo rumore?” He asked. [What is all this noise for?] </p><p>“Stanno andando ad un appuntamento! Alla fine ha chiesto!” She explained, clapping her hands together. [They are going on a date! She finally asked!] </p><p>Alberto then let out a cry of joy at the news and joined his wife. </p><p>“Sono così orgoglioso di te! Stavamo cercando di capire quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto!” [I'm so proud of you! We were trying to figure out how long it would take!] </p><p>“Bene, ne siamo stati alcuni, ma questa volta è speciale,” Maya explained, her nerves creeping back in. [Well, we've been a few, but this time it's special.] </p><p>“Speciale? Perché?” Alberto asked. [Special? Why?] </p><p>“Le chiederò di essere la mia fidanzata stasera,” Maya revealed. [I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight.] </p><p>This new information only set the two off again as they cheered in celebration. </p><p>“Quindi, sono qui per ritirare alcuni regali per lei - sia il vino che i cioccolatini che compra sempre.” [So, I'm here to pick up some gifts for her - both the wine and the chocolates she always buys.] </p><p>“Ah sì, conosco quelli. Vado a prenderli per te!” Alberto said, before rushing off. [Ah yes, I know them. I'm go and get them for you!] </p><p>“Allora, dove la stai portando?” Gianna asked. [So, where are you taking her?] </p><p>Maya tapped her nose with a small grin, she knew that Carina would want to tell them all the details when they next visited so she thought it was best to leave that to her. </p><p>Alberto returned with the two items, the wine from Emilia-Romagna and some chocolates from the city of Modica, it was about 2 hours from where Carina grew up and the place where her grandparents lived so the chocolate held a special place in the doctor’s heart. </p><p>Maya pulled out her wallet but was waved away by Gianna. </p><p>“Il nostro regalo per te, per la tua fidanzata,” Gianna said with a cheeky grin. [Our gift for you, for your girlfriend.] </p><p>“Non è ancora la mia fidanzata,” Maya pointed out. [She's not my girlfriend yet] </p><p>“Sarebbe sciocca a non farlo - fidati di me tesoro. Lei dirà di sì,” Gianna replied. [It would be foolish not to - trust me honey. She will say yes.] </p><p>“Okay, okay fine. I trust you,” Maya said, switching back to English. She took the bags from Alberto and bid them goodbye, with promises made to return and give them all the details about how the night went. </p><p>She put the bags below the passenger seat before circling back into her own seat and driving off to her next stop. </p><p>While she was driving, she turned the radio on, thinking it would relax her, which it did but it also made her smile. It was the same song that had come on during the first date; they’d been driving home when it had come on clearly one Carina was familiar with because she had began singing along with it. Was it the best singing Maya had ever heard, no. But did it make her smile like an idiot because it was one of he most endearing things she’d seen, yes. </p><p>After some coaxing from Carina she’d eventually joined in, both singing and laughing as they drove down the Seattle streets.  It was also the moment when Maya had learned of Carina’s love for British rock bands: Queen, The Beetles, Pink Floyd and Oasis. She catch her listening to it in the mornings while cooking breakfast both at home and at the station and in the car on the way to and from work. </p><p>The song in question was Champagne Supernova, one of Carina’s favourite’s. She would do this little sway whenever it came on, then move into a dance, one that never failed to make Maya laugh and shake her head. Then, it would inevitably end with Maya joining in meaning they both became a pair of singing and dancing fools just enjoying the time with one another, not care in the world about anything else. </p><p>Before she knew it, she’d arrived at her second stop, right on time for her to pick up her order and then go and collect Carina. </p><p>Maya hopped back into the car, now a bunch of flowers in hand. Red Carnations. They were the official flowers of Sicily and she knew how much Carina loved them. Whenever she’d been round to her apartment she always had a bunch of them somewhere; whether that was the kitchen island, the dinning table or the lounge, she always had some. A simple reminder of home. </p><p> And if Maya’s night went as she planned she hoped to do exactly that. Bring Carina’s home, to her new home. </p><p>She safety secured the flowers in the seat next to her, even going as far as putting the seatbelt over the box to make sure they’d didn’t go anywhere while she was driving. </p><p>She then began her drive to Carina’s, which was thankfully only 5 minutes away from the flower shop, and she still had 10 minutes to get there. Being ahead of schedule gave Maya a sense of calm, it meant she could have some time to think, and some time to rehearse what she wanted to say, although she knew herself well enough to know anything she thought of now would remove itself from her brain in the moment and it could end up being the words that came naturally. But, it never hurt anyone to do a little practice. </p><p>Maya hopped out of her car for the 3rd time tonight except she was now going to pick up Carina, flowers in hand. She kept the wine and chocolate in the car for later, although she had put them in the boot of the car so they would stay hidden. </p><p>She pressed the button on Carina’s apartment number and then was promptly let up as the door clicked open. She walked through and made her way up the stairs until she reached the 4th floor. Carina occupied the top floor; the entirety of it. It was a very nice place, but then again Carina had been a doctor for a long time, having completed multiple research projects across the world meant she was definitely not short of money in any instance, so it wasn’t a massive surprise to Maya that she would live in a place any less than this. </p><p>She was used to the apartment by now, having visited many times as well as fixing the leak in her sink but it sometimes it still caught her off guard from time to time. </p><p>She knocked on the front door and found herself speechless when it opened. Maya being speechless whenever she saw Carina had become a rather regular occurrence at this point, it happened the moment she saw her that day of the interview and it hadn’t faded. </p><p>“Sei magnifico,” Maya said in awe with a smile, she took a slight step back in order to fully admire the brunette in front of her. She was dressed in light wash blue jeans, a black turtleneck type jumper, a tan coloured coat and some expensive Italian leather boots, her hair in long flow waves. </p><p>“Mi stai facendo arrossire,” Carina replied, shaking her head. [You’re making me blush.] </p><p>“Just speaking the truth,” Maya charmed. "Oh, these are for you,” she added, Carina’s beauty making her forget about the flowers she had in her hands. </p><p>“My favourites,” Carina smiled, seeing the red flowers in the blonde’s hands. “Do you want to come in while I put these in water?” </p><p>Maya nodded and stepped inside the apartment and watched as Carina effortlessly moved around, removing a vase from one of the cupboards, filling it with water and then placing the flowers before quickly arranging them. She leant in to smell them and Maya could sense the ever-present nostalgia that they brought the brunette, smiling as she did so. </p><p>“Okay - I’m ready,” Carina announced taking Maya’s hand as they walked down to Maya’s car. </p><p>Maya opened the door for her as she got in, a gesture that was both welcomed and made Carina smile. It was the small things that Maya always did for her that were the best. The flowers that reminded her of home, always walking on the roadside whenever they walked anywhere, opening the door for her, pulling her chair out, sending her messages in the morning and at night even if they were still on shift; Maya really was one of a kind and Carina still couldn’t believe she’d found someone like her. </p><p>As they drove Maya continued to play the British rock band music which as expected ended in them having a small concert with Carina then telling Maya all sorts of trivial knowledge about the various singers and albums that they’d released. It was endearing to see her so enthusiastic about something Maya never would have expected Carina to like when they’d first met. </p><p>When they finally arrived Maya could sense Carina’s confusion.</p><p>“So, I decided to bring some of your home to your new home,” Maya teased, not wanting to give up what she had planned. </p><p>“At the park?” Carina questioned not following what Maya was saying. </p><p>“Just come on!” Maya said, opening up Carina’s door. </p><p>She grabbed everything from the back of the car, however she’d had the foresight to pack everything in such a way that Carina wouldn’t be able to guess what it was - so all she was looking at was a box. She received a curious glance from Carina but she just smirked, grabbed her hand and led them through the trails. </p><p>It was fairly quiet out, a few other people walking around in a similar direction to the pair, but nothing too crowded. The trees lining the paths were all lit up. It had been some sort of community outreach project by one of the high schools to improve the park and given they were all teenagers; lights in trees had been one of the first things that they’d put up. However, it did make for a very romantic walk and became a frequent place for dates or just general meet-ups for a lot of Seattle natives. </p><p>Maya smiled as she watched Carina look around, her attention clearly diverted the beauty surrounding them, the trees were beginning to bloom meaning the immediate sky above them was a cloud of pinks, yellows and greens. The park was naturally a beautiful spot, it was also a place Maya loved to run through something about the immense sense of nature and the vastness of it, she could sometimes fit her whole run in just by going through the park’s paths. </p><p>They continued to walk, Maya leading the way, hand in hand. That was another thing that Carina loved; the fact that Maya would always hold her hand. No matter where they were, apart from at work, they would always be in some form of contact. Whether that was cuddled up on the sofa at night or Carina wrapping herself around Maya’s body when they were asleep - being in Maya’s embrace, it made her feel safe and comforted. </p><p>They finally reached an outing from the path, a large span of green, the path wrapping around it with a large white screen at the end. People were already sat down on the grass, blankets out, some with their significant others, some with groups of friends or family. Maya led them to a spot that wasn’t too close to anyone but not too far away from the screen either. </p><p>She pulled a blanket out of the box and landed it down. </p><p>“Come sit,” Maya said. </p><p>Carina followed as Maya said, still trying to process everything that was going on. She was in a beautiful park, with a beautiful woman in front of a white screen which she was almost 100% sure was going to play a movie….what else could Maya possibly have planned for her? </p><p>As they both sat down Maya began to rummage around in the box, she pulled out two plates and two glasses and place them both down. </p><p>“So - I told you that I wanted to bring a bit of your home, to your new home,” Maya repeated knowing the phrase was going to make a lot more sense now. Carina nodded along. “Now, I couldn’t take you Italy so I tried to do the next best thing,” Maya smiled and reached back into the box. </p><p>“Your favourite Italian wine, your favourite Italian chocolate, your favourite Italian food-“ </p><p>‘Is that?” Carina asked seeing what Maya pulled out. </p><p>“Pasta alla Norma? Yes it is, special recipe from Gianna and Alberto themselves. I took me weeks for them to let me have it; they love us but they don’t give up their secret family recipes that easily,” Maya said with a chuckle, remembering all the grovelling she'd had to do to get hold of it. </p><p>“Maya you didn’t have to do all this,” Carina said, feeling some tears form in her eyes at the amount of thought Maya had put into this evening. </p><p>“Oh, and there’s one more thing,” Maya added, feeling happy that her plan had worked, so far. </p><p>“What?” Carina chuckled, a half laugh and half cry. She couldn’t possibly imagine what else Maya had done for her. </p><p>The screen began to light up as the opening frame rolled onto the screen, displaying the black and white text of ’8 1/2’ as Carina gasped. </p><p>“Your favourite Italian movie,” Maya said, beginning to plate up the pasta and pour out some of the wine. </p><p>“Maya….how did you do all this?” </p><p>“I pulled a few strings,” Maya shrugged, handing Carina her plate. </p><p>“Sei la persona più straordinaria che abbia mai incontrato. Grazie mille bella,” Carina whispered, pulling Maya into a kiss. [You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Thank you so much beautiful.] </p><p>“Ne vali la pena,” Maya replied, giving Carina another kiss. [You’re worth it.] </p><p>They pulled apart so they could watch the film, Carina leaning into Maya’s body as they ate. The food tasted incredible, but that was no surprise given it was Maya’s cooking and Gianna and Alberto’s recipe combined, there was no way it could be anything less than amazing. </p><p>Throughout the film, the two would share a few kisses and small commentary about the film, Carina sometimes telling Maya a few things about it, like the actors or some random fact about the cinematography. That was another thing Maya had begun to learn about the brunette, she was full of facts, she joked she was like an encyclopaedia of knowledge. No matter the subject matter she was almost certain Carina would know something about it in some capacity.  </p><p>Half way through the film they’d finally finished their food, which Carina had given lots of compliments about with a promise to Maya that they had to go and thank Gianna and Alberto for the recipe something the blonde had readily agreed knowing the couple also wanted to know how their night went so it would go hand in hand for whenever they visited next. </p><p>They were now cuddled up on the blanket, Carina curled into Maya’s side while the blonde kept an arm behind her to support them both, a glass of wine in the other. She was only going to have one as she was driving but she’d encouraged Carina to have another knowing it was her favourite. Maya watched and smiled as Carina whispered some of the lines in synchronisation with the actor; a testament to how many times she’d seen it. </p><p>They’d also opened up the chocolate’s, Carina having chuckled at Maya’s excitement. The box Maya had bought had a few different flavours, the classic vanilla and cinnamon and then a few chilli one’s, which Maya was more partial to than the brunette, lemon, orange and pistachio, which were Carina’s favourites. </p><p>By the end of the film, the box was almost half finished and Carina had a few tears on her face from watching the final scene, one she knew by heart. The credits rolled and they shuffled from their position, Maya stretching out her arm before wrapping around Carina’s shoulders. </p><p>“Enjoy the film?” She asked, however she already knew the answer. </p><p>“Of course Bella, I can’t believe you remembered.” </p><p>“How could I forget?” Maya chuckled, Carina had gone a lengthy conversation one night about the film telling Maya all about the first time she’d ever seen, rembeirng in vivid detail because from that day on it had been her favourite. She’d been visiting her grandparents and she’d found it in the back of a box somewhere. It had been unusually cold that day so she had opted to stay indoors and had watched the whole thing, a box of chocolate’s in her lap. So when Maya had listened to this story she knew she had to be able to replicate it in some way or another. She was glad that she was able to pull it off - she just had one more thing to ask her. </p><p>Maya took a deep breath and looked into Carina’s eyes. “There is a reason I brought you here tonight,” she started. “When I met you I knew you were special. Not only were you are crazy intelligent and unfairly beautiful, you were down to earth and kind, funny and endearing, patient and generous. You drew me in. I couldn’t help but think about you all the time, even when we only a few rooms away from each other. You made me open up in a way I never have been able to do before, you made me share the things I’d kept hidden; my trip to Italy, Gianna and Alberto…my brother. There was just something about you that made me feel safe. I’ve never felt safe in anyone’s arms like I do in yours. Quindi, dottoressa Carina DeLuca, ti sto chiedendo nella tua casa lontano da casa, se mi faresti l'onore di permettermi di essere la tua fidanzata?” Maya asked softly. [So, Dr Carina DeLuca I am asking you in your home away from home, if you would do me the honour of allowing me to be your girlfriend?] </p><p>Carina was left speechless by Maya, as she usually was - however it didn’t take her long to find her words. </p><p>“Sì! Sì, bella, sempre sì,” she said, some of her tears beginning to fall again. Maya smiled and brought Carina’s face in closer so she could kiss her, now, girlfriend. [Yes! Yes, beautiful! Always yes!] </p><p>They were so enamoured with one another they failed to realise they were now the only ones left in the park, everyone having packed up their belongings and continuing on with their nights. However neither of them were too bothered as their lips just moved together in a way that only theirs could. It was theirs, only theirs. </p><p>After their not so short kisses in the park they decided to head back to the car very aware of the shift that they had the following day. </p><p>“Thank you for doing all of this Maya - no one has ever done anything like this for me before,” Carina said, looking into Maya’s eyes. “Sai di essere un romantico senza speranza e molto adorabile,” Carina added, her brain briefly forgetting Maya knew how to speak her native language. Normally she could tell anyone how she felt, good or bad and they wouldn’t have a clue but Maya was an exception. [You know, you are a hopeless romantic and very adorable.] </p><p>Maya smiled at the compliment and dipped her head as she blushed, “Lo tiri fuori in me.” [You bring it out in me.] </p><p>“I must say, you speaking Italian can be very annoying at times,” Carina admitted with a cheeky smile. </p><p>“Why?” Maya laughed. </p><p>“Because I can’t say cute things about you without you knowing.” </p><p>“I can just cover my ears if that makes you feel better,” Maya joked, placing her hands over her ears making Carina laugh. </p><p>“Sei uno stupido,” Carina said as Maya removed her hands. </p><p>“Oh, so now I’m stupid but a hopeless and adorable romantic? Wow…You really are rolling out the compliments tonight Dr DeLuca,” Maya teased, getting a small jab from the brunette. </p><p>They continued slowly walking through the park, talking about everything and anything, Maya making the occasional joke that made Carina tip her head back with laughter as Maya would try and contain her own. </p><p>“Churro truck!” Maya suddenly cried, spotting one not too far away. </p><p>“I’ve never had one,” Carina replied, not knowing what they were, she’d heard of them briefly but never seen nor had one. </p><p>“You are a woman of the world and you’ve never tried one before?” Maya asked, shocked. </p><p>“I haven’t tried everything in the world you know.” </p><p>“Well then my first official act as your girlfriend is to buy you a churro! You must experience the many joys in this life and it is a crime that you have not had one,” Maya declared, dragging Carina over to the small cart, her excitement meaning she didn’t catch the brunette’s grin at her calling her her girlfriend. </p><p>“Okay what do you want on it? Sugar, cinnamon, chocolate?” Maya asked as they looked at the menu. </p><p>Carina looked thoughtfully before deciding on a cinnamon one as Maya chose chocolate which was to no surprise to either of them as Carina often teased Maya about her chocolate addiction. One that went beyond the limits of normalcy and that the doctor found incredibly amusing. </p><p>Maya paid for the churros, handed one to Carina and watched as she took a bite. </p><p>Carina moaned at the tase, it was sweet and somewhat gooey, still warm and melted in her mouth. “This is amazing!” </p><p>“Told you, joys of the world,” Maya said, satisfied Carina liked it and took a bit of her own, dipping it in the chocolate and bringing it to her mouth. </p><p>Carina laughed at her as she swallowed, “What?” She chuckled nervously. </p><p>"You’ve got chocolate all over you,” Carina moved to wipe it off, but as she did sneakily dipped her churro in Maya’s chocolate. </p><p>“Hey! That’s mine” Maya protested, although she really wasn’t too fussed. </p><p>“Too slow,” Carina replied with a wink, taking a bite of her now chocolate dipped treat.  </p><p>- - - </p><p>“Who would have known Maya Bishop was a winner at romance, well done Captain!” Andy said with a proud grin. </p><p>Maya shrugged but couldn’t help but let out a small smile. </p><p>“Look at you Cap, smitten if I ever saw it,” Vic added, she’d slipped in while Maya had been been telling her story and given she already knew about her and Carina she hadn’t been too fased about whether she heard or not. It felt good to be able to share the feelings she had for so long, to be able to let her best friends into this new chapter of her life. </p><p>“Shut up,” Maya said with a laugh. </p><p>“We’re both really happy for you Maya,” Andy replied with a smile. “I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time, I mean you didn’t stop smiling the whole way through that so I can’t even imagine what you were like with her.” </p><p>“She’s incredible, I’ve never felt anything like this y’know. She makes me feel things and do things I never thought I would. Like, dance and sing while we cook breakfast, or make sure to get her favourite movie played on the screen at the park while we eat dinner and drink wine. She’s it for me. I know it,” Maya admitted. </p><p>Both Andy and Vic smiled, in all the years they’d known Maya she’d never talked about a long term relationship with anyone, let alone admitting to thinking she’d found the one. </p><p>“But, enough of my love life. Do you both know what day it is?” Maya asked. </p><p>“Um…Saturday?” Vic answered. </p><p>Maya rolled her eyes, “Correct. But, it is also a very special Saturday. Come on,” Maya said, standing up. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Andy asked, following Maya. </p><p>Maya didn’t answer but kept walking up the stairs and into the beanery where everyone was talking, some in the lounge watching the highlights from last nights game, she noticed Carina first who was having a lively conversation with Travis. </p><p>“Okay listen up - today is a very special day,” she started. Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down at the table. </p><p>“Today is cook off day,” Maya announced. A round of cheers went around, recognition of the day finally clicking with Andy and Vic. </p><p>“Cook off?” Carina questioned. </p><p>“So, every station competes to win the quarterly cook-off. Basically, it is a cooking competition with the best Station winning the trophy. It is coveted and taken incredibly seriously, all sorts of tactics have been used throughout the years, spies, bribery - you name it, it’s happened,” Maya explained, taking her own seat. </p><p>“So what do you cook in these cook-offs?” Carina asked, still fascinated by some of the firefighter traditions that she would discover as her time at the Station continued. </p><p>“Every competition gets a new theme; normally these lot put it down to me to cook as we have established that the cooking skills amongst us are…limited,” she said as everyone laughed in agreement. Their culinary abilities were not awful but they didn’t match Maya’s nor Carina’s for that matter which they’d found out as she’d brought in a few meals which had turned into her being permanently put on the rota to cook on some of their shifts.  </p><p>“And the theme is what?” Travis asked. </p><p>“Pasta,” Maya revealed, which got everyone excited. “So, Dr DeLuca I am hereby challenging you to an in-house cook-off with the winner’s dish going forward to represent the Station,” Maya said with a grin, everyone started cheering and encouraging Carina to take on the challenge as Maya just stared at her girlfriend. </p><p>“I have never backed down from a challenge before; especially not one where I have a home field advantage,” Carina said. “I accept your challenge Captain Bishop,” Carina replied with a smirk. </p><p>“Okay then, it has been settled. Carina and I will be here at the Station, unless any urgent calls come in that require either of us specifically. The rules are as follows: We have 30 minutes to collect any ingredients we may need; which works out because we also need some groceries. No stealing, watching or spying on the opponents food and it must be ready in 3 hours maximum. Are those terms agreed, Dr DeLuca?” Maya said very formally. </p><p>“They are agreed,” Carina replied with a nod, a small glint in her eye. </p><p>“Then let the cook-off commence!” </p><p>Around an hour later Maya and Carina had returned from the grocery store, having taken the Captain’s truck, so they didn’t have to walk. Maya had left Andy in charge while she’d been gone and when they returned the ladder truck was missing from the barn so it was safe to say they’d received a call. There were only a few people milling around the Station, the call not needing everyone. Warren was in the PRT, doing some stock checks and anyone else who was left was doing chores; sweeping the floors, washing the engine or checking the hoses. </p><p>Maya and Carina went back up into the beanery and pulled out all their ingredients. They had around four bags between them, although two were for the station in terms of general food supplies that they were short of, the other two being their ingredients for each of their dishes. They quickly put everything away, then emptied out their own bags, putting them in separate piles -  both standing behind the island after washing their hands. Maya quickly stripped herself of her uniform shirt, not wanting to get anything on it, leaving her in just her tank top. </p><p>“How am I supposed to concentrate?” Carina complained, pointing to Maya’s now very exposed arms. </p><p>“That sounds like a problem you are going to have to solve on your own,” Maya replied with a grin, quickly giving the brunette a kiss. </p><p>Carina rolled her eyes, but then decided she could just even the playing field. She unzipped the top half of her jumpsuit, then tied the arm sleeves around her waist. </p><p>“Seriously?” Maya asked, seeing what Carina had done. </p><p>“You started it,” Carina winked and chuckled as Maya let out a grumble of annoyance. </p><p>Maya started by placing a a ring of flour in the middle of the island, Carina doing the same however Maya thought she could have a little bit of fun with the brunette while they had some alone time. </p><p>“Hey Carina?” Maya asked, Carina turned her head but was met with the blonde throwing flour at her face. She gasped as the powder hit her, Maya having to bit her lip to stifle her laughter. </p><p>“I can’t believe you!” Carina exclaimed, hitting Maya in the arm as she wiped the flour off of her face. It left some white streaks across her skin, something Maya decided she would forgo telling her for her own sense of amusement.  </p><p>They continued the process of making their dough, then each rolling it through the pasta roller before cutting it in their desired shapes and lengths. Once, they were done they took to their own sides of the kitchen, so to follow the no spying rule. </p><p>“So, how was everything with Andrew?” Maya asked cautiously. After her shift ending on Thursday morning Carina had gone to spend some time with her brother, him having the day off also, which was a rare occurrence for their schedules to aline. So, the brunette had taken the chance to have a talk with him, about everything. She’d told Maya she was going, but hadn’t gone into the details of what they’d said. But, there was no doubt In her mind that she felt comfortable enough to do so.  </p><p>“It was good. We talked a lot. I think this is the first time we really had a proper conversation about everything,” Carina said. “He told me he’s going to go to therapy and he’s going to stick to it. Th least person he tried, he didn’t like so he just stopped. It was what caused some of our arguments before and why we weren’t able to have these conversations, he refused to try someone knew but now I think he understands that he has to try. He had his first session, Tuesday afternoon and he told me it went well - which is all I can ask for. I don’t think I ever really told you the real reason I came here?” </p><p>“To reconnect with him right?” Maya asked knowing that was the reason Carina had given her before. </p><p>“Yes, that partly. But, because he is now the same age my father was when his bipolar started to happen. That is why I pushed so hard to get him to go to therapy and be on his medication - I didn’t want him to be like my papa. He deserves better than that. Plus, it’s nice to be around him again - as strange as it may seem, this is the closest we have been in years, even since he moved away with my mother.” </p><p>“I’m really glad you’ve connected again - I know how much that meant you,” Maya said with a soft smile. </p><p>“Thank you Bella. I know it’s still very soon, but maybe we could all meet up, breakfast maybe - nothing too formal?” Carina asked slowly, not wanting to push Maya into meeting her brother but also wanting for the two most important people in her life to know one another. </p><p>“I’d really like that and I would said breakfast would be best- anything too dressed up and I’ll freak out,” Maya laughed. She’d never had to meet anyone’s parents before, any relationship she had been in before had never last that long or gotten that serious for them to take the next step. </p><p>“I’ll mention it the next time I see him.” </p><p>“How’s yours looking?” Maya asked - this was one of those times where their two separate ovens and stovetops at different ends of the kitchen had come in handy, otherwise they’d be right on top of each other trying to cook and what they were cooking wouldn’t be a secret. </p><p>“Perfect,” Carina replied confidently. “Yours?” </p><p>“Perfect,” Maya repeated with a wink. “Want to try some?” </p><p>“Doesn’t that go against your rules?” Carina asked, raising her eyebrow. </p><p>“Never hurt anyone to bend the rules every once in a while,” Maya teased. She dipped a spoon into her sauce and walked it over to the brunette. </p><p>“Fine,” Carina relented, she opened her mouth and tasted the sauce. “It’s alright,” she shrugged, trying not to laugh seeing Maya’s almost horrified face. </p><p>“Fine?! Are your taste buds broken? That is near brilliant and don’t even try to deny it!” Maya cried. </p><p>“It smells like magic in here!!” Montgomery called out as he walked in. </p><p>“Out Montgomery!” Maya ordered. </p><p>“Leaving!” He said, immediately turning on his heel and walking out.  </p><p>“How much longer till yours is done?” Maya asked. </p><p>“Probably around twenty minutes or so - what about yours?” Carina asked seeing Maya begin to put her pasta in the boiling water. </p><p>“Same sort of time,” Maya agreed as Carina nodded. They both went back to their own ovens, when Carina's eyes cast back to the island which was still partly covered in flour. She then looked over to see Maya who was focused on her sauce, so she quietly went to the island and put her palm in the white powder. Then walked over to the blonde and stood behind her. </p><p>"Hey," she whispered. </p><p>"Hello?" Maya replied, wondering what Carina was doing."Can I help you?" </p><p>"Just wanted a quick kiss," Carina said, knowing Maya wouldn't resist. </p><p>"Just a quick one," Maya gave in, turning around only to be met with a Carina's hand coating half of her face in flour. She stood dead still, eyes shut as she tried not to laugh at the situation. 'You're trouble!" She claimed as she opened her eyes to see Carina laughing.</p><p>"That sounds like a problem you are going to have to solve on your own," Carina replied, making Maya roll her eyes known the brown words had come back on her. </p><p>It was nearing 5pm when everyone was gathered in the beanery, Maya and Carina were stood behind the Island each with their own dishes set up for the judging panel, or more accurately, the rest of 19. Both, now fully dressed again and faces free of flour. </p><p>“So what do we have on the menu?” Travis asked, rubbing his hands together in excitement. </p><p>“Spaghetti alle vongole,” Carina said. </p><p>“Ravioli di Zuca,” Maya added. </p><p>“Okay - plates are on the side,” Maya said as everyone rushed to the island, arguments ensuring over who got there first and who got what. </p><p>“There is enough for you all!” Maya called over the noise, everyone calming down and forming a line. </p><p>Maya shared a look with Carina as they both laughed. They each took a plate of their own, once again neither surprised by the incredible taste, a reaction that was unanimously shared by the whole team.</p><p>‘How do you two do this? It’s like your...Italian Pasta Magicians!” Vic sad between mouthfuls.</p><p>“Well she is actually an Italian Pasta Magician,” Maya joked. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re the assistant,” Carina added with a smirk. </p><p>“Oh burn!” Jack said as he laughed along with everyone else. </p><p>“Rude!” Maya cried, flicking Carina on the arm. </p><p>“I’m only joking, sort of,” she replied. Maya sent a glare over to the brunette but it was quickly followed by a smile, she could never be mad at her girlfriend even if she tried. </p><p>Once everyone was finally finished, the plates being almost spotless, it was now time for the most important part. </p><p>“Okay - so voting time!” Maya announced. “To keep it anonymous you each have a piece of paper, you are all capable adults so I doubt I need to keep explaining?” </p><p>They all shook their heads. </p><p>Maya and Carina handed over pens and paper, while they cleared all the plates away, thankfully nothing was left on them so they could all go straight in the dishwasher making their job pretty easy.</p><p>When they returned all the paper had been written on,  folded and placed in the middle. </p><p>“Herrera - want to do the honours?” Maya asked sitting back down in her seat next to Carina.  Andy nodded and gathered the paper, reading each one out then placing it in two separate piles. </p><p>“Maya...Carina...Maya...Carina…Carina...Carina... that’s four to two. DeLuca wins!” Andy announced, receiving a round of applause and a few cheers.  </p><p>“Congrats,” Maya said, placing her hand on Carina’s shoulder - she would have done more but, well, people.</p><p>“Well I am the Italian Pasta Magician,” Carina replied, flicking her hair as they all laughed. </p><p>“I can’t be mad that I lost then can I?” Maya replied. </p><p>“I mean I needed to beat you at something didn’t I?” </p><p>“That is very true - we need to have another pool rematch. I mean I’ll still win, but I’ll give you a fighting chance,” Maya teased with a grin. </p><p>“We’ll just have to see about that won’t we?” Carina replied with a determined look on her face. </p><p>“Okay - thank you everyone; although you didn’t actually do much - you just ate our food and then judged it,” Maya said, looking at the team. “But, I am incredibly confident that we will, as always, win with our very own Italian Pasta Magician representing us. Gibson and Warren, go and take the pasta down to HQ; deadline is at 7 so don’t be late,” she ordered. The two nodded. Warren grabbed the pasta, where Carina had kept it on the heat to avoid it going cold and wrapped it up while Gibson took the rest of Maya's pasta, did the same but placed it in the fridge as leftovers then followed Warren and they both went downstairs. </p><p>“Right - we still have some chores to get through so let’s finish those and then the game should be on in a bit,” Maya announced. Everyone nodded, standing up from their seats </p><p>Maya was filling out some paperwork from the day’s incidents, thankful that Andy knew how to fill it our properly as it made her job a lot less stressful but it still took her some time regardless, which was why she was currently still awake at nearly 1 am. </p><p>However, that time was properly elongated based on the fact she decided to watch the game with everyone which meant she had lost some time, but she hadn’t minded. She was lucky that they’d had a relatively quiet day, maybe the city of Seattle had decided to be on her side for this shift. She just signed off on one of the report pages when a soft knock sounded at the door. </p><p>She furrowed her brow not knowing who would be knocking at her door at this hour, but she got up anyway and opened its, smiling as she did. </p><p>“Hey, you,” Maya said, seeing her girlfriend at the door. </p><p>“Hey,” Carina whispered. </p><p>“Everything okay?” </p><p>“I just missed you,” Carina replied with a smile. </p><p>“Oh you did, did you?” Maya teased, resting her body against the door frame. </p><p>Carina nodded. “Well, I think I can help with that,” Maya said pulling Carina into her office…paperwork could wait until tomorrow. </p><p>As they laid in Maya’s bunk, the blonde’s arm was wrapped around the brunette as she wrapped herself around her. Her leg was over Maya’s stomach and her head in the crook of her neck as Maya softly stroked her hair, sometimes letting her fingers wander down her back. </p><p>This was it. This is where she belonged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed that very very long chapter! Quick question - what do you guys think of the chapter titles? I try to make them so you don't know what they mean at the start but by the end you do - if that makes any sense? </p><p>Anyways....LEXIE IS ON THE BEACH - I AM GOING TO LITERALLY DIE TONIGHT!  </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The One with The Family Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ITS GREYS DAY!! Grab a drink and a snack, then get yourselves comfortable because you are all in for a 10,000 word chapter my friends!! </p><p>I also just want to say if there is anyone by the Twitter username of @spampixsharpe reading this I just want to say I saw that you recommended me in a tweet and when I saw that I was having a tough day but that really made me smile so thank you!! </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10 </p><p>Maya sighed as she collapsed back down onto the bed, a smile on her face, her hair sprawled out around her. “You’re too good at that,” she breathed. </p><p>“Speak for yourself bambina - my body still aches from yesterday,” Carina chuckled, resting her head on Maya’s chest as her fingers twirled the blonde’s hair. </p><p>“Well you did look incredible in that dress,” Maya mused, her mind flashing back to the night before. </p><p>“You bought it.” </p><p>“And it proved to be a very…very good choice,” Maya added tilting Carina’s lips up to meet her own. </p><p>“Another round?” Carina proposed with a grin. </p><p>“I told you you were trouble,” Maya smirked, rolling Carina back over and disappearing under the covers. </p><p>A few hours later… </p><p>“Do we have to go?” Maya said, trying to mask her nerves by gripping the steering wheel. </p><p>“Talk to me Bella - what’s the matter?” Carina asked softly, turning to face the blonde. </p><p>“What if he doesn’t like me?” </p><p>“He will. You’re incredible; you protect me; you care about me; you make me insanely happy - that’s all that he will care about. I promise,” Carina said, moving her hand to hold onto the blonde’s. </p><p>“Okay….okay,” Maya replied, her nerves fading but not disappearing, but she didn’t want Carina to worry about her so she gave her a smile and rested her hand on her thigh. </p><p>When Maya parked the car, she opened up the door for Carina then took her hand as they began to walk towards the restaurant where they would be meeting Andrea. The sun was bright and high so both were wearing sunglasses, Carina in a dress while Maya was in some shorts and a white vest top, one Carina had specifically picked out claiming ‘it shows your back muscles’, the same ones that she had an unashamedly obsession over. </p><p>“Pronto Bella?” Carina asked, going her hand a squeeze. Maya nodded, then held the door open for the brunette as they stepped inside. [Ready?] </p><p>The restaurant was fairly new to the Seattle area, but it had received welcomed reviews and was a nice and open spot for the three of them to meet, relaxed and informal - perfect for the first family introduction. </p><p>As the girls walked in they saw Andrea already sat down outside towards the back of the restaurant, a waiter accompanied them to their table and as they arrived Andrea brought Carina in for a hug before he shook Maya’s hand giving her a warm smile. </p><p>Maya pulled out Carina’s chair for her and the settled in her own, Carina’s hand immediately finding her own under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>“Maya, it’s very nice to finally meet you,” Andrea said, turning his attention towards the blonde. </p><p>“You as well - I know it can be hard trying to align our schedules up, so I’m happy we could all find the time.” </p><p>“Are you guys on shift after?” </p><p>“Thirty hours, ” Carina replied as Andrea winced. </p><p>“That brings me back to my intern years,” he chuckled. “ I mean I know I practically live at the hospital but every week; I couldn’t do that.” </p><p>“You get used to it,” Carina replied. “You are also on shift, no?” </p><p>“Yes except only twenty four hours so not as bad,” he replied as a waiter came to take all of their orders.</p><p>“I still don’t understand how you can eat rucola,” Carina said with a griamce in response to Maya’s order as the waiter left. </p><p>“Arugula? Why?” She asked amused. </p><p>“It’s…spicy,” she claimed, making Maya as well as Andrea laugh. </p><p>“Spicy? It’s peppery.” </p><p>“That’s what I meant and it’s awful.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t let Zio Maurizio and Zia Alessendra hear you say that!” Andrea laughed. </p><p>“Well they’re not here so I can say it.” </p><p>“Who are Zio Maurizio and Zia Alessandra?” Maya asked curiously, she knew Carina had a large family back home, her father having a few siblings each with their own children as well as extended family. </p><p>“Our dad’s oldest brother. When we were kids - before me and mama left for here - I remember every Sunday we would go and visit them and they would put the rucola on everything  - in the salads and on top of a lot of the dishes. But Carina hated it and she had to suck it up every weekend. Then I would be forced to hear about it on our drive home. I must admit when I moved I certainly didn’t miss your complaining,” he said with a teasing smile. </p><p>Carina laughed but still hit her brother on the shoulder, as Maya watched smiling at the dynamic between the two siblings. She knew they had their differences but seeing them together made her so happy that they got this chance to reconnect and rebuild their relationship. </p><p>“So, do you have any stories about this one; any wild ones I should hear?” Maya asked, knowing this was the perfect opportunity to find out some more about her girlfriend’s past. </p><p>“I mean my favourite has to be when you were 16, I was 12 and I'd come over for a visit. It was probably one of the last one’s I had as a child, but it was summer and Carina had been grounded for the week-“ </p><p>“Oh dio mio,” Carina cried, putting her head into her hands, knowing exactly what story her brother was about to tell. </p><p>“I definitely want to hear this now,” Maya smirked, seeing the brunette’s reaction. </p><p>“So we were both staying at Maurizio and Alessandra’s house, papa was at a conference in Milan. Carina was on her final day of being grounded so to celebrate she decided to sneak out of her bedroom window, climbed down the drain pipe and everything to go and meet up with her friends. They drove in one of their parents’s cars all the way down to the beach - it must have been close to midnight?” </p><p>Carina nodded, the memory vividly coming back into her mind. </p><p>“So they drove all the way down there, someone had a cooler full of beer and they all just drunk - apart from the driver; at least you were semi-responsible,” he said with a grin. </p><p>“Yes, we weren’t complete idiots.” </p><p>“So, someone may have gotten a little drunk,” he continued, shooting a glance at the brunette. “Then she tripped over sand and hit her head on the side of a rock.” </p><p>“How do you trip over sand?!” Maya exclaimed. </p><p>“I was so drunk I could have tripped over air probably,” Carina admitted, making the other two laugh. </p><p>“She ended up in the hospital with 5 stitches and two very angry aunts and uncles,” Andrea finished. </p><p>“Ah so you were always a clumsy person then?” Maya said, taking a sip of her coffee that had since arrived. </p><p>“I’m not clumsy!” </p><p>“You are!” Both Maya and Andrea said. </p><p>“Example?” Carina prompted, folding her arms knowing her girlfriend and younger brother were going to gang up on her. </p><p>“You walked into the wall the other day,” Maya said. </p><p>“That’s normal - everyone does that from time to time,” Carina defended. </p><p>“You did it twice,” Maya countered, receiving a huff from the brunette. </p><p>“We’d be here all day if I recalled everything I remember as a kid,” Andrea laughed. </p><p>“How do you know the whole story?” Carina asked, of course her brother would have known some of the details but he seemed very clued in on everything. </p><p>“Giovani told me,” he explained. </p><p>“He could never keep a secret - he still can’t,” Carina chuckled. </p><p>“Do you have a scar?” Maya asked curiously, not having seen one but at the same time had never thought to look for one. </p><p>“Yeah - it’s faded but you can briefly make it out,” Carina said. She pulled her hair back and pointed to where it was as Maya leaned in to get a closer look, gently tracing her finger over the faded white line from where the stitches had been. </p><p>“Wow - I never knew I was dating a wild child,” Maya joked, earning a light slap on the arm from the brunette. </p><p>“Glad she does that to you too,” Andrea pointed out. </p><p>“Oh I think Gibson at the Station gets the brunt of it,” Maya said. </p><p>“Because he says stupid things,” Carina joked, “He tried to flirt with me the second he saw me.” </p><p>“Good job you’re all mine then isn’t it,” Maya teased. </p><p>“Si, very good Bella,” Carina replied, giving the blonde a kiss. </p><p>“Younger brother over here!” Andrea cried, making the girls both laugh as their breakfast was carried over. </p><p>After they’d finished all their food, Maya excused herself to go to the toilet. </p><p>“Così…” Andrea started. [So…] </p><p>“Cosi?” [So?] </p><p>“È buona per te - approvo.” [She’s good for you - I approve.] </p><p>“Beh, non stavo esattamente cercando la tua "approvazione", ma grazie fratellino; Sono davvero felice che ti piaccia,” she chuckled. [Well, I wasn’t exactly looking for your ‘approval’ but thank you little brother; I’m really happy you like her.] </p><p>“Lei si prende cura di te; ti protegge; ti fa ridere - posso vedere tutto questo solo incontrandola,” he smiled. [She cares about you; protects you; she’s makes you laugh - I can see all of that from just meeting her.] </p><p>“Lo fa davvero - non ho mai incontrato nessuno come lei,” Carina blushed. [She really does - I’ve never met anyone like her.] </p><p>“Tu la ami?” He asked. [Do you love her?] </p><p>“Lo voglio davvero. Più di tutto. È per me. Vedo che ci sposiamo, abbiamo una casa, un cane, forse una famiglia - lei è il mio futuro Andrea …” [I really do. More than anything. She’s it for me. I can see us getting married, having a house, a dog, maybe a family - she’s my future Andrea…] </p><p>“Lei sa tutto questo?” He asked curiously.  [Does she know all that?] </p><p>“Non ancora,” she replied sheepishly. [Not yet.] </p><p>“Perchè no?“ [Why not?] </p><p>“Non voglio affrettare nulla - non l'ho mai avuto con nessuno prima. Voglio solo tenerlo per me, ho paura che se dico qualcosa potrebbe andare via,” Carina admitted. [I don’t want to rush anything - I’ve never had this with anyone before. I just want to keep it to myself, I’m scared that if I say anything it might go away.]</p><p>“Se ami qualcuno; dite loro. Anche lei ti ama. L'amore che avete, ragazzi, non andrà via,” he said with a knowing smile. [If you love someone; you tell them. She loves you too. The love you guys have, that won’t go away.] </p><p>“Quando sei diventato così saggio fratellino?” Carina chuckled. [When did you get so wise little brother?]</p><p>“Non sono più solo il tuo fastidioso fratellino, sai!” He said with a cheeky grin.  [I’m not just your annoying little brother anymore, you know!] </p><p>“Grazie per aver incontrato Maya. So che tutto è stato messo a dura prova in passato, ma essere in grado di farlo ... è davvero speciale,” Carina said, giving her brother a small hug. [Thank you for meeting Maya. I know everything has been strained in the past but being able to do this….it’s really special.]  </p><p>“Certo che Carina! Diventare di nuovo parte della tua vita - vederti felice ... è tutto quello che potrei desiderare e se Maya è quella che ti fa sorridere, chi sono io per lamentarmi,” he said sweetly. [Of course Carina! Getting to be apart of your life again - seeing you happy….that’s all I could want and if Maya is the one that puts a smile on your face, who am I to ever complain.] </p><p>Andrea quickly stopped the conversation not realising Maya had returned and sat down. </p><p>“Ah I’m sorry,” he said returning back to English. </p><p>“She speaks fluent Italian Andrea - it’s fine,” Carina replied with a chuckle, knowing Maya had properly heard the last part of the conversation. </p><p>“You do?” He asked surprised. </p><p>“I do,” Maya replied, draping her arm behind Carina’s chair, as she watched in amusement at the man’s shocked yet happy face. </p><p>“So, she really does tick all those boxes on your list,” he teased. </p><p>“What list?” Maya asked, sitting up. </p><p>“Andrea…” Carina warned. </p><p>“When Carina was younger she had a list of all the things she wanted in someone and it was stuck to her wardrobe so she could always look at it: generous, kind, athletic, protective, male - but then that quickly changed during high school, according to my cousins - and could speak Italian. She always wanted to travel the world but she said she wanted someone who could speak her native language. So, I guess you really did find you perfect relationship didn’t you?” He teased. </p><p>“I can’t believe you!” Carina groaned, as Maya laughed from beside her. </p><p>“I really am finding out all your secrets today aren’t I?” Maya teased. </p><p>“I’m going to the toilet - I refuse to be exposed anymore by you,” She said glaring at her brother before smiling and walking off. </p><p>“You know I need to give you the talk right?” He asked. </p><p>“I do,” Maya agreed, nodding her head. </p><p>“Me and my sister haven’t always got along, I’m sure she’s told you. But, she means everything to me. She’s been through so much with our dad back in Italy; she always put everyone else before herself. Was so focused on work, she still is mind you,” he chuckled. “But seeing her with you, she’s relaxed, she’s laughing, she’s smiling and that’s all something a younger brother could only hope for. I know that no relationship is smooth sailing, you will fight, you will argue - actually you will definitely argue because my sister has Italian blood and we have terrible tempers so that is inevitable. But, as long as you both come out smiling and laughing on the other side we will never have any issues,” he finished. </p><p>“Thank you Andrea. Your sister means everything to me too. Before her I was never the relationship type, I didn’t know what to do, but she changed that. She’s changed everything and if I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and keep her smiling,” she said, laying her emotions and feelings out bare. </p><p>“I appreciate that Maya,” he said with a nod in gratitude. </p><p>“You two sharing more stories?” Carina asked as she sat down. </p><p>“Something like that,” Maya replied giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“That was really nice - we should do it again sometime!” Maya said, her arm wrapped around Carina’s waist as they stood outside the restaurant an hour later, bill paid and stomachs full. </p><p>“It was - it was very nice to meet you Maya. I like you a lot - you’re good for her,” Andrea said, smiling at the pair. </p><p>“I try my best,” Maya smiled bashfully. </p><p>“Well, we need to get to the Station and you the Hospital,” Carina said, knowing they didn’t want to be late. </p><p>“Still looks after me - even now,” Andrea said with a smile, his words having more weight than what could be perceived. He may have pushed his sister away at the start, and they still had their problems, but no matter what she had been there for him. Hell, she’d even moved across the country to be closer to him - he knows she claimed it was to branch out from their father’s control, which was part of it but he knew it was for him. He was just glad she had found someone who treated her like she deserved while she was at it. </p><p>“Ciao fratellino,” Carina said, as Maya waved, the three splitting up to go to their respective jobs. </p><p>“Thank you for coming with me and meeting my brother,” Carina said. </p><p>“Of course. I had a really good time - we all get on really well and he seems to like me so it worked out,” Maya replied as they walked back to towards the car, her arm still around the brunette’s waist. </p><p>“It was and yes apart from you two ganging up on me - but as you said it worked out well so I’m not bothered,” Carina said giving Maya a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“I’m just happy I found out some fun stories about you.” </p><p>“Hm - I’m sure he’ll be telling you more in the future,” Carina laughed as they reached the car. </p><p>They were a few hours into their shift when Carina walked into the beanery seeing Maya making herself a coffee. </p><p>“Hey bambina,” she said, checking the room was empty. </p><p>Hearing the familiar voice Maya turned around and smiled, “Hey beautiful - everything okay?” </p><p>“Yeah I just wanted to ask you about something,” she said taking a seat on the island. </p><p>“What’s the matter?” Maya asked concerned, she finished making her coffee then rested up against the other side of the island so she was opposite the brunette. </p><p>“Why have Vic and Andy been giving me strange looks all morning? I noticed it a few shifts ago but have I done something?” She didn’t want it her worry to come off as a complaint, because she loved Vic and Andy - they were good friends of hers, and she also didn’t want Maya to think she was using her as Captain but she was worried she’d messed something up or done something wrong and she’d rather Maya just tell her. </p><p>Maya thought for a moment trying to think about why her friends had been acting strange when it clicked inside her head causing her to smile. “Oh - I think I know. They figured me and you out. We weren’t a subtle as we thought - I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you,” she said apologetically. </p><p>“How long have they known?” </p><p>“About three weeks?” </p><p>“Three weeks! Maya!” Carina cried, throwing a sugar packet at the blonde. “How did you just forget to tell me?!” </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Maya laughed. </p><p>“No wonder they keep looking at me strange - they know what we get up to off-shift!” Carina said with a wink. </p><p>“On it too,” Maya added, grinning over her coffee. </p><p>“Well at least that explains the giggles and the looks,” Carina mused. </p><p>“Want me to talk to them?” Maya offered. </p><p>“No - it’s fine. I was just worried I messed up,” Carina replied, she was going to give the blonde a quick kiss when the alarm sounded. </p><p>“PRT 19!” </p><p>“Warren is at the hospital talking about additional supplies - bring Montgomery with you,” Maya called as Carina got up, giving her a thumbs up in response. “Be safe!” She added.</p><p>Carina turned to face her, “I always am!” </p><p>Carina jumped into the PRT, grabbing Montgomery as she ran through the barn. She switched the sirens on and sped towards their destination - it was a restaurant fire with a few blocks of flats above but they needed some medical assistance, just not any additional engines yet, but that could all change very quickly. </p><p>“So - are you going to tell me who you’re dating?” Travis asked, turning to face the brunette. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Carina asked. </p><p>“I’ve asked you to go out to clubs with me to try and find you someone to hook up with and you say no every time, so either the clubs aren’t your scene, which I know is a lie, or your dating someone so….come on DeLuca - who is it?” </p><p>Carina and Travis were incredibly close - he was probably the person she was closest to beside Maya. Her, Travis and Vic had become the new friendship group within the Station often going out for runs together or grabbing coffee - they had a similar sense of humour too and both were very easy to get along with. Her dating life however, was something she hadn’t yet shared with him and she guessed from his question Vic hadn't told him either. </p><p>“It’s complicated,” she stated. Her relationship wasn’t complicated, but it was the who she was in a relationship with that was the complicated part. </p><p>“Oh come on!” Travis begged. “I need some gossip - I’m dying over here!” </p><p>“If I tell you - you can’t tell anyone,” she made him promise - she knew Maya had told Vic and Andy but at the Station Maya was everyone’s boss and she didn’t want to compromise her position but telling everyone. </p><p>“It’s someone I know?” He asked suddenly more intrigued, if that was even possible. </p><p>“It’s Maya,” Carina revealed, getting a gasp from the man. </p><p>“Maya as in Bishop? As in Captain Bishop?” Carina nodded, a smile creeping up on her face as she thought about the blonde. </p><p>“I can’t believe you kept this from me?! How did I not see this?” He cried, annoyed that he’d missed the, now clear, relationship between the two. </p><p>However Carina had no time to respond as they pulled up to the scene. The fire was raging, the restaurant completely in flames as firefighters battled the heat, although it wasn’t having too much success. </p><p>“Sir?” Carina called as she ran over to the acting Captain, who just so happened to be Captain Andrews. She remembered him from the bus crash - her first call. </p><p>“DeLuca - you’re here. We have injuries from the restaurant. Victims are 75% out - Lopez will give you a more detailed update. Is Warren here?” He asked, not seeing the man. </p><p>“He’s currently unavailable sir - but I have Montgomery with me. How many more predicted victims?” She asked, mentally assessing the number of people she could see and how she would delegate jobs. </p><p>“We haven’t been able to get access to the flats above - there’s 6 of them, 3 per floor and I can’t say how many people. I wouldn’t be surprised if your Captain arrives soon - we’re going to need all hands on deck. We are trying to get the ladder up there; all other exits are blocked but it’s proving to be harder than we thought,” he explained, clearly stressed about the situation. </p><p>“Okay - I’m on it Sir. If you need anything don’t hesitate!” She called running over to the triage zone with Montgomery right behind her. </p><p>“Is everyone tagged?” She asked the man whom she assumed to be Lopez. He nodded. </p><p>“Most are non emergent but I have a few red tags that need assistance,” he recalled. Carina nodded, Montgomery was already dealing with the yellow and green tagged victims along with Lopez and another paramedic. </p><p>Carina had another on-standby paramedic place one of the men into the PRT so she could look at his arm. His left was mostly only superficial but his right had full third-degree thickness burns and would need urgent treatment to avoid any further infections. </p><p>She hooked him up to an IV putting antibiotics and additional fluids to compensate for anything lost from the burn as well as try to manage some of the pain. It would definitely need skin-grafting back at Grey Sloan - preferably by Dr Avery; the doctor she had learnt was the best for burns if not in the city but the whole country. </p><p>She kept the man’s arm raised and then gave instructions for the paramedic to transport him as quick as possible - telling him to request Dr Avery per her instructions. He nodded and then she moved onto the next victim. A woman who had a deep gash to her leg - she’d tripped and sliced it open as she'd escaped the flames. </p><p>About an half an hour later, Carina heard another set of sirens arrive at the scene. She turned her head from where she was working on another victim and smiled seeing Maya jumping out. The blonde immediately ran over to her, as everyone else got out and grabbed their gear. </p><p>“Everything okay?” The blonde asked, sub-consciously checking her girlfriend for any injuries even though she knew she hadn’t been anywhere near the actual danger - she was still allowed to be worried. </p><p>“I’m okay Bella - you go; they need you,” Carina smiled, her hand quickly brushing past the blondes which had rested on her shoulder. </p><p>“Alright - be careful!” Maya warned, giving the brunette one last squeeze before she ran off, her team in tow. </p><p>“Captain Andrews! How can we help?” Maya asked, approaching the man. </p><p>“Just who I needed - I need you ingenuity here Bishop!” He said. “We still haven’t found access to the flats - thankfully the fire hasn’t risen to those floors yet but I wouldn’t give it too long. We need to find an access point - I can’t put the ladder over the flames; if I could we’d have this under control,” he said quickly. </p><p>Maya pulled out her own tablet and began looking at the blueprints. “Back exit?” She asked not looking up. </p><p>“Stairs have collapsed - fire got to them; they weren’t up to code, newly installed  - Station 9 were supposed to do them next week,” He revealed with a sigh as Maya nodded her brain working at a million miles an hour to try and find a solution to the problem. </p><p>“Nextdoor?” She asked suddenly. </p><p>“What about it?” He asked. </p><p>“The roof above the flats - there’s a fire exit correct?” He nodded. “We go next door - go up to the roof, climb across and go in from above,” she suggested. He stood in silence for a minute, contemplating her potential solution. </p><p>“Do it!” He demanded, barking out orders as Maya began commanding her own team. </p><p>“Gibson, Hughes you’re with me - let’s move! Miller, Herrera - assist with the getting this fire out!” She ordered, everyone nodded and went off. As they ran towards the next building, Maya caught Carina’s eye and saw the brunette mouth the words - ‘stay safe, be careful’ to her, she nodded and gave a quick smile to reassure the brunette as they continued running. </p><p>They went into the evacuated adjacent building and began climbing the stairs, smoke beginning to fill into the ground floor. Once they reached the top Maya realised they were around 50 feet above the ground, the organised chaos still ensuing around them. When they were on the roof Maya spotted the fire exit door on the opposite building - the gap between the two being around a metre and a half, a long drop to the ground below them. </p><p>“You guys ready?” She asked, turning to face Gibson and Hughes. </p><p>“Whenever you are Captain!” They replied. They tossed their equipment bags over to the other side, thankful it was all heavy duty stuff and could take a bit of bang - it wasn’t ideal to throw their things over the side of a building but they didn’t want to take the risk of trying to jump with it all on. </p><p>“Let’s go!” Maya called. </p><p>Back down on the ground, Carina held her breath as she watched her girlfriend essentially leap across a building onto another; sometimes she really cursed her girlfriend’s job but she knew the risks and knew Maya always did her best to be safe. It was actually very rare that Maya would even go into fires anymore - she would normally be the one in charge, but today Andrews was the commanding officer so she was apart of the action, at least until Sullivan arrived. </p><p>Currently it was just Station 10, 19 and 21, if anymore stations were called then the Battalion Chief would be requested to assist, then Andrews would go into the fire himself or become second in command instead. </p><p>Once, Carina had seen all three of the firefighters cross the building she let out a sigh of relief and continued back with her work, more and more victims were being pulled out and she didn’t have time to be distracted, not when there were lives at risk. </p><p>“Everyone okay?” Maya asked, as they picked all their gear back up. </p><p>“All good Captain!” They both replied with a nod. </p><p>“Let’s go - we don’t know the conditions in there, but you two take the top floor, I’ll go down and take the other one - got it?” She asked putting her oxygen mask on. </p><p>“Got it!” They said, all three opening up the roof fire door and running down the stairs. </p><p>“Fire department - call out!” Gibson and Hughes shouted banging on doors as Maya ran down the next flight of steps to help the floor below. </p><p>“Fire department!” Maya called out.  </p><p>“Help! In here!” A voice shouted. Maya immediately followed it into one of the apartments. She banged on the door and it was quickly opened. </p><p>“M’am how can I help?” </p><p>“My daughter - the explosion down below,  she fell and hit her head. I’ve kept pressure on it - but they told me to stay in here!” She said, her voice shaken from the panic. </p><p>“They were right to do so - we had no safe entry points but we have found one and we are evacuating the building. What’s your name?” She asked. </p><p>“Alice,” the woman replied. </p><p>“Okay Alice, I’m going to get your daughter out of here - but I need you to listen to me,” she instructed, as she held a pen light over the girls, pupils were equal and reactive. Ever since the incident at the campsite she kept a pen light in her turnout pocket for times like this, when she was in situations where she couldn’t get access to one. </p><p>“Captain Bishop to Captain Andrews - I need two firefighters to go up onto the roof using the same route we did. I need a paramedic and a backboard - we have a ten year old girl with a head wound that needs attention,” she radioed. </p><p>“How are we transferring the patient from your location to the other roof?” He asked. </p><p>“There was a ladder on our side and some long planks of wood - create a bridge,” she said, remembering the contents and materials that she’d seen. </p><p>“Copy that Captain - ETA of 2 minutes - sending a team now,” he radioed back. </p><p>“Received.” </p><p>“Okay Alice - that was the commanding officer - we are sending a team that will transport your daughter. I need you to take her and take he run the stairs - my team will be up there and they'll escort you the roof - do you understand? She asked. </p><p>Alice nodded and picked her daughter up then walked out of the apartment and up the stairs as Captain Bishop had instructed. </p><p>Maya the moved to the next apartment, thankful that it was completely empty which meant a few less people she’d have to get out of the building. She then went to the final apartment and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Fire department - call out!” </p><p>She couldn’t hear any voices but she heard something. The door was locked, but she smashed her shoulder into the side of it causing it to crash open. She ran in and saw a man on the floor; fire climbing the walls. Her main concern was the man, but the fire wasn’t good. She could see a vent just above the kitchen cabinets and guessed some sparks from downstairs had climbed and caused it to go up in flames. </p><p>“Sir! My name is Maya - what’s yours? Can you tell me what happened?” She asked crouching down. </p><p>“My name is James. The flames - I tried to put them out,” he cried, Maya could see the burns covering his chest and back and knew they were bad. </p><p>So, Maya did something she knew was against protocol and would probably get her into some form of trouble but she was saving a life and that was her job. She stripped herself of her turnout jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. </p><p>“You need to this to protect your burns from getting infected - I’ve got protective gear on underneath - take it!” She urged sensing his hesitancy as he nodded.  </p><p>“Are there any fire extinguishers on this floor?” She asked, not liking how quickly the fire was spreading. </p><p>“Alice’s department - it’s always been there!” He coughed. </p><p>“Sit there!” She told him, giving him her face mask so he could have some oxygen, then putting him down on the sofa as she ran back. </p><p>“Gibson did a woman and her daughter come up to you?” She asked as she saw the extinguisher in Alice’s apartment. In the older buildings, the placement of certain things wasn’t up to code, this being one of them. It angered her that more checks weren’t taken on buildings; some departments didn’t do a complete job, seeing it as boring work that they tried to finish as quick as possible ‘firefighters fight fires, we don’t fill out paperwork’ had been the argument she’d heard one to many times. </p><p>“Confirmed Captain - she has gone down with the EMT!” Gibson replied. </p><p>“Received.” </p><p>She ran back to James’s apartment and began to extinguish the flames as best as she could - she needed to get James out but if she left this to burn it could compromise the integrity of the building and people were still in there. </p><p>With her mind so focused on James and the flames she was unaware of the creaks coming from the ceiling that was threating to fall, so when it suddenly collapsed she became trapped under a large pile of metal and wood, unable to escape. </p><p>“Maya!” James shouted running towards her. </p><p>Maya groaned in pain, the lack of her turnout coat meaning everything hurt just that bit more. She knew she was in trouble, she could sense it. But she managed to get some words out. </p><p>“Get the guys upstairs - I need help!” She said - her words broken up by her body screaming in pain. </p><p>The radio which had fallen from her pockets and was scattered a few feet away suddenly sounded. </p><p>“Hughes to Bishop - what was that?! Where are you?” </p><p>James had already ran upstairs and Maya was pinned to the ground - this couldn’t be it. Her visibility was getting worse and and the room was filling with more and more smoke. </p><p>She could feel her eyelids getting heavier as she tried to control her breathing; slowly and steady. She couldn’t leave now - not when she’d just found the one thing in life that gave her something to live for. She refused to leave without telling Carina how much she loved her, how she wanted an entire future with her, marriage, a house, a dog, maybe even kids. She just knew she wanted it all - whatever they may entail. She used that to keep her awake, to keep her breathing, her team would be on the way, any second now then Carina could save her, she could fix her. </p><p>Vic and Jack sprinted down into the apartment after hearing James say that Maya was in trouble and stuck under the collapsed ceiling. </p><p>“Mayday! Mayday! Firefighter down!” Vic cried into her radioed as she worked with Jack to get some of the wood and metal off of Maya’s body. </p><p>“We are going to get you out Maya okay?!” Vic shouted as they worked. </p><p>“Hold in there Maya! Just hold on!” Jack said, trying to hide his panic. </p><p>As the two firefighters removed more and more of the debris they found something that made both of them stop in their tracks. One of the pieces of wood had splintered and was now lodged into Maya’s stomach. </p><p>“What’s that look for?” Maya breathed out. She looked down saw what her friends were seeing - the pain becoming even more excruciating now seeing what was causing it in the first place. She almost laughed at her situation; only hours before had she been having breakfast with her girlfriend and Andrea and now here she was with a piece of wood sticking out of her abdomen - the world really had a twisted way of working sometimes. </p><p>“Get me out of here!” Maya demanded, her words strained. </p><p>“How are we going to get her out?” Vic asked. </p><p>“We're going to have to drag her or lift her - we just need to get her out, and fast,” Jack said. “Okay - Maya this is going to hurt like hell but the quicker we do it; the sooner it will all be over - got it?” </p><p>“Just move!” Maya ordered - feeling herself getting light-headed. </p><p>Jack grabbed under her arms while Vic cleared the path and he dragged her across the floor, her blood smearing against the ground. </p><p>Maya screamed out in pain, but Jack didn’t stop - he couldn't, not if he wanted to save her life. </p><p>Back down on the scene, Carina’s mind froze after she heard the mayday call come through the radio. The firefighter hadn’t been named but she was praying that it wasn’t Maya. She couldn’t lose her, she’d only just found her…</p><p>In the building, Jack was now pulling Maya up the stairs, with Vic holding her legs. </p><p>“It hurts!” Maya cried, her whole body felt like a white heat - the type of pain that went beyond anything she’d ever experienced. </p><p>“If it hurts, it means you still have enough fight in you to care so we are getting you the hell out of this place!” Vic cried as they continued going up the stairs. ‘You don’t give up Bishop - do you understand me?!” </p><p>Maya only managed a grumble in response - she just had to breathe, in and out, in and out. </p><p>Once, they finally reached the outdoors more firefighters rushed over to help. </p><p>“Get a board or a plank of wood or something!” Jack cried out desperately, needing to get his Captain to safety. </p><p>Someone slid one under the blonde and she was immediately laid down, with Vic holding pressure around the wound. </p><p>Carina watched as she saw a rush of firefighters crowd over someone, her mind racing and her chest tight not knowing who it was. She could see a parade of black helmets but only one red one. Out of everyone who was up there it was only Jack and Maya that wore red ones, meaning it was either Jack or Maya on that board; and she had to be prepared for both. </p><p>Vic released her hand as Maya was slid across the makeshift bridge over to the other team then climbed over followed by Jack as they continued to lead her back down. </p><p>“Warren!” Carina shouted, seeing then man run onto the scene. </p><p>“I’m sorry - traffic is crazy - I came as soon as the alarm was raised,” he explained. The alarm had now been raised from a three to a four, meaning Sullivan had arrived on scene and had now taken control - Andrews acting as his second. “What’s going on?” He asked, seeing the panic on everyone’s face. </p><p>“Mayday call - it’s either Jack or Maya. I don’t know which,” she said trying to keep her tears at bay. The main group had dispersed from the roof meaning whoever was injured would be down on the ground very soon. </p><p>“Oh shit. Okay - we’ve got this. It’s going to be alright,” Warren tried to say, however his words didn’t provide any comfort to the brunette. </p><p>The doors next to the restaurant burst open and a stream of firefighters poured out. Carina instantly sprinted over to them, her heart dropping when she saw her girlfriend covered in blood laying on a plank of wood as the firefighters carried her. </p><p>“Oh my god! Maya!” She cried, rushing to her side. </p><p>Thankfully Warren was right behind her with a gurney, people shifting her off the board and onto the softer surface. </p><p>“It’s going to be okay bambina - I’ve got you,” Carina whispered to the blonde grabbing her hand and smoothing back her hair as they ran her over the PRT, not caring who saw them at this point. </p><p>Once she was in she pulled on her surgical gloves and a gown and began to examine her girlfriend. She was loosing quite a bit of blood from the wound, although the wood was doing a good job of keeping it in place - but the excessive movement that her body had gone through as she’d been extracted from the building had shifted the wood and consequently opened up the wound more, which was where all the blood was coming from. </p><p>She grabbed a pair of scissors and sliced through Maya’s clothing so she had better access to her injury - the blood staining the blonde’s chest making Carina’s head hurt seeing her girlfriend in so much pain. But, she had to push it aside - Maya needed her. </p><p>“Warren I need packing!” Carina ordered - she needed to stop the bleeding and the best she could do right now was to slow it down until they reached the hospital. </p><p>Warren handed it over as Carina began to place it around the piece of wood, not daring to move it anymore and cause more damage. </p><p>“Tell Grey Sloan we are on their way and make sure they are prepared for an abdominal penetrating injury, with severe blood loss and they need type A-positive blood on standby!” Carina ordered, keeping pressure on the wound. </p><p>Warren nodded and raced to the drivers seat. </p><p>“Maya can you hear me?” Carina asked. </p><p>“Car-ina?” Maya groaned. </p><p>“I’m here Bella. I’m here. You’re going to be okay,” she watched as Maya eyes began to fall shut. “No, no, no eyes on me. Keep your eyes on me!” She instructed. </p><p>“Warren what’s our ETA?” Carina called out. </p><p>“5 minutes!” </p><p>Back at the scene, Andy rushed over to Sullivan. “Robert! Robert!” She shouted. </p><p>“Andy?! What’s happening - I heard there was a Mayday called before I arrived?” </p><p>“It’s Captain Bishop - it’s Maya,” she breathed out. “Gibson and Hughes got her out - penetrating injury to the abdomen from a ceiling collapse. What if she doesn’t make it?” She cried. </p><p>“Andy - listen to me. Take the team to the hospital - go and be there for her. I will call in another Station okay - then as soon as I am done here I will come and be with you,” he said calmly, not wanting to panic his wife anymore. </p><p>“Oh - okay. Okay…” Andy nodded, the information about her best friend still not fully processed in her mind. She managed to walk over to the team who were all waiting for her to update them. “Battalion Chief Sullivan has instructed us to all go to the hospital - we are off duty until further notice,” she informed. They all nodded and ran to the engines. </p><p>Carina could tell Maya was getting drowsy and she needed to keep her awake. “Do you remember our first date Bella?” She asked, trying to distract both herself and the blonde.</p><p>Maya nodded and managed a weak smile as the memory came back into her mind. </p><p>“You were so nervous,” she said. “We went to fairground because I’d never been. I think you spent over fifty dollars on games trying to win me something because you were getting so annoyed,” she laughed, a few tears springing from her eyes. “We went on all the rides, and we got candy floss, another food I don’t know how you can eat - it’s just sugar!” </p><p>“Tastes nice,” Maya whispered with a grin. </p><p>“Then you took me up on the large wheel thing-“ </p><p>“Ferris wheel,” Maya offered. </p><p>“Yes - the ferris wheel and we looked out over the bay and when we got right to the top I remember looking out and gasping at the view. We were so high up, but it was so beautiful. Then you leant in and you kissed me, right at the top. I remember looking into your eyes, they shone even in the dark. It was magic Maya. It was you and me. You need to stay alive to take me back on the Ferris wheel okay?” She stated, more than questioned. </p><p>Maya was about to say something else when all the monitors began to beep loudly. </p><p>“No! No! Maya you stay alive!” She cried. “Pressure’s tanking! Heart rate is dropping!” She called. Then she saw the line on the monitor go flat. She grabbed the defibrillator and charged it to two hundred. </p><p>“Come on Maya!” She cried as she pressed down on the paddles. </p><p>She watched as Maya’s body lifted up, then collapsed back down again, her heart rate still flat. </p><p>“Charging to two-fifty!” She pressed down on the paddles again, and almost cried when the blondes heart rate climbed back up again. </p><p>“You don’t get to die on me Maya!” She said, reaching for the blonde’s hand and giving it a squeeze. </p><p>“Warren - how much longer!?” She shouted. </p><p>“Thirty seconds!” </p><p>“Just hold on Bella - we’ve got you! Ho bisogno di te. Non posso perderti, non adesso.” She whispered, her head resting on the blonde’s shoulder as her tears began to fall. [I need you. I can’t lose you, not now.] </p><p>The PRT doors swung open and she quickly lifted her head and began to wheel the gurney out, but she was shocked yet relived to see her brother in a yellow trauma gown staring back at them. </p><p>“Carina?” He asked worried. </p><p>“It’s Maya!” </p><p>“What?” He cried, he’d only seen the blonde less than 12 hours ago and now she was in life-threatening danger - what the hell had happened?.</p><p>“She was injured in an accident!” She said as they brought Maya down onto the ground. </p><p>“What have we got?” He asked, his doctor brain coming into full force. </p><p>“Penetrating wound to the abdomen, severe blood loss and she coded on the way - rhythms bad, she needs blood,” she rushed out as they ran through into the ER. </p><p>“Got it!” He called. </p><p>“Andrea?” Carina cried as the doctors moved her into a trauma bay. “Please save her,” she begged. </p><p>“I will Carina - I’ve got her,” he promised - he was not about to let his sisters girlfriend die and he would do everything in his power to not let that happen. </p><p>As the doors shut on the trauma bay, Carina slid down the wall and began to sob uncontrollably - finally letting all her emotions out. She tried to be strong in the PRT, Maya needed her to be a doctor in that moment, nothing else - but now, now she needed to cry, she was scared. She was terrified that she would be walking out of this hospital alone; but she had faith in her brother. He could save her. He needed to save her. </p><p>“On my count - 1…2…3. Everyone I need a portable chest x-ray, trauma series and blood stat. Page Grey and Bailey - I need all hands on deck for this one!” He rallied off, various doctors and nurses carrying out the orders as he spoke. </p><p>Suddenly, the monitors began to beep loudly again</p><p>“Her BP is bottoming out; scrap the x-ray, somebody call Grey and tell her to meet us in the OR right now!” He called as he quickly wheeled Maya out of the room and down the hallway. </p><p>“Carina?” Warren called out, not seeing where the brunette was, before he turned and saw her sobbing on the floor. “Hey! Hey - she’s a fighter. She’s going to get through this,” he said, pulling Carina into a hug. “Let’s go and sit down somewhere - there’s a room we can go - I’m sure everyone will be here soon,” he added softly. </p><p>Carina felt so emotionally drained that she just let Warren pull her to her feet and walk her through the hospital until she wordlessly sat down on one of the chairs a few minutes later. She stared down at her hands, they were stained red with blood. Maya’s blood.</p><p>Ten minutes later, the rest of 19 rushed through the doors into the room where Carina and Warren were sat. </p><p>“Where is she? How is she doing?” Andy asked. </p><p>Carina couldn’t find the words to speak, she was just sat there silently her eyes staring at the wall, her mind absent from her own body. </p><p>“She’s in surgery with Dr DeLuca, Dr Grey and Dr Bailey,” Warren said. </p><p>“That’s - that’s good right. Your wife, Carina’s brother and the Head of General Surgery?” </p><p>“She’s getting the best,” Warren replied with a weak smile.    </p><p>The rest of the team let out a breath they didn’t know they’d been holding, each moving to take their own seats. Travis and Vic worldlessly sitting down next to Carina. </p><p>The hours slowly ticked by; no one saying a word as they watched the clock move inch by inch. Carina’s entire body ached, she wanted to scream, to cry, to beg for Maya to stay alive but no sounds came out. Her brain was still processing that her girlfriend was on an operating table, her heart had stopped, she was clinging onto life and she couldn’t do anything about it. She had to sit here and hope. Hope that the world would give them a chance. </p><p>“I’m going to get some coffee,” Andy suddenly said, her words disturbing the settled silence of the room. </p><p>As she walked down the halls she couldn’t help but think of all the memories she’d made with Maya. They’d known each other since the academy; she’d pushed her when she thought she’d fail. They’d lived together; they’d climbed the ranks together. They’d had their issues in the past, all friendships do, but Maya was her person. They could talk to one another about everything, about men and women, hook-ups, would laugh about calls, cry about calls, comfort one another, Maya had been in her wedding - she couldn’t do this without her. </p><p>She’d somehow ended up at the coffee station, the endless amounts of times she’d been in the hospital meaning her muscle memory had clearly kicked in as she’d gone on autopilot. Her mind racing with the possibility that her friend might not make it. </p><p>When she looked up, she had to do a double take. Someone had on Maya’s turnout jacket - the yellow lettering of ‘Bishop’ staring right at her. She raced over, forgetting her coffee, until she reached the person. </p><p>“I’m sorry - where did you get that?” She asked shakily. </p><p>“Do you know Maya Bishop?” The man asked. </p><p>“She’s my Captain,” Andy replied. </p><p>“She gave it to me - before the ceiling collapsed. I tried to find her, but they took me in the aid car then I heard some people saying how badly hurt she was. I didn’t think it was that bad - I- I got help. I tried…” he rushed out, some tears falling from his face. “Please take this!” He said, slipping the jacket off his shoulders. </p><p>Andy silently took it, grasping the heavy coat in her hands as she stared down at her best friend’s name. </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered before turning around and making her way back to the waiting room, her drink now the furthest thing from her mind. </p><p>“I thought you went to get coffee?” Jack asked as she walked back in. Andy didn’t reply, she just walked over to stand in front of Carina and handed over Maya’s turnout jacket. She knew the brunette needed some comfort and if she could try and give her some of that she would. </p><p>Carina smiled weakly and took the jacket in her hands, but when her eyes saw the name at the bottom everything came rushing back and for the first time in a few hours she began to sob again. She buried her head into the jacket as her body shook. She felt Vic and Travis try and hold her but nothing would ever replicate the way Maya would hold her. She just wanted to be in Maya’s arms. </p><p>The door opened and Sullivan walked in his eyes immediately finding Andy's. </p><p>"How is she?" He asked. </p><p>"Still in surgery," Andy responded. </p><p>He silently sat down next to her, taking her hand in his as they all continued to wait. </p><p>The hours continued to pass by, second by second, minute by minute - until the door finally opened and all three surgeons walked in. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the news.</p><p>“She’s alive,” Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Carina let a few more tears fall. “She’s in the ICU, it was a bit touch and go in there but she’s alive; she should be waking up soon,” Andrew revealed. Carina rushed towards him and brought him for a tight hug. </p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She cried as her brother held her. </p><p>“I’ve got you sis,” he replied. </p><p>“When can we see her?” Andy asked, standing up. </p><p>“You can go now - I wouldn’t normally let you all, but I know how much she means and she’s a hero. It’s the least we can do,” Dr Bailey said as Warren pulled her in for a hug. </p><p>Carina took Andrea’s hand as he led the group up to the ICU to go and see Maya. The only words circling in Carina’s brain was that she was alive. She was going to be okay. She was alive. She was going to be okay. </p><p>When they all finally reached the room everyone took another deep breath before they walked in. Seeing Maya connected up to a string of wires made all their hearts break but she was going to pull through as strong as ever. They knew their Captain. </p><p>Carina went and sat by her side, taking her hand in her own, stroking her thumb across the back of it. </p><p>“Stai bene bella. Ti ho preso. Riposati e al tuo risveglio saremo tutti qui,” she whispered softly. [You’re okay beautiful. I’ve got you. You rest and when you wake up we will all be here.]</p><p>Everyone found a place to sit, Andy taking the other side of the bed as Vic, Travis and Dean took the sofa that was in the corner of the room. Some of the nurses brought in some additional chairs for Warren, Gibson and Sullivan - everyone now just silently waiting for the blonde to open her eyes. </p><p>Something that she suddenly started to do, everyone's eyes tuning to look at her. She began to stir, a small groan escaping her body as her eyes fluttered open, then immediately shutting them due to the harsh lighting. </p><p>“Stai bene. Calmati,” Carina whispered, getting up from her chair to sit on the side of the bed. [You’re okay. Take it easy.] </p><p>“Car-ina?” Maya breathed, squeezing the brunette’s hand.</p><p>“I’m here. We’re all here Maya,” Carina replied. </p><p>Once the doctors and nurses had all come in and done a few quick exams to make sure she was healing okay and her vitals were all stable Maya was feeling more awake and was talking a bit more. The drowsiness was beginning to ware off, but she was given morphine for the pain so she was a little out of it still. Her hand was wrapped up in Carina’s, not having let go the entire time. </p><p>“Andy I need you to be in charge while I heal. I’m going to be away for a while, I need someone I can trust to look after the Station,” Maya said. </p><p>“Even in a hospital bed you’re still a Captain,” Andy joked. Only Maya would be thinking about the station after she nearly died and had a major surgery. Maya rolled her eyes in response. </p><p>“Chief,” Maya acknowledged seeing Sullivan in the room. </p><p>“Rest up Bishop! I’ll come and see you in a few days - if that’s okay?” He asked. </p><p>“Of course Sir,” she said with a small nod, her body movement was fairly limited but she tried nevertheless. </p><p>“We better get back - change out of all this gear,” Jack said looking down at his full turnout gear that was still on. “I’m glad you’re still here Bishop,” he added with a cheeky smile. </p><p>“Me too Gibson. Me too. Thanks for dragging me out - you too Hughes,” Maya said with a small smile. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank us,” Vic replied, resting her hand on Maya’s leg. </p><p>“Can you stay?” Maya whispered, turning her head to face Carina. Her girlfriend had been quite silent since she’d woken up and she wanted to be here with her. There had been a period of time when she wasn’t sure she’d ever get to see her again, now she wasn’t ever letting her go.</p><p>“Of course,” Carina replied.</p><p>Once everyone had cleared out of the room, Carina rested her head against the bed, squeezing Maya’s hand in between her own. </p><p>“Hey - hey. Talk to me beautiful,” Maya whispered, trying to comfort the crying brunette. </p><p>“You almost died. You did die! I thought I’d lost you!” She cried. </p><p>Maya moved her hand from between Carina’s grasp and brought it so she could turn her head towards her own, her blue eyes looking into tear stained brown ones. </p><p>“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, okay,” Maya replied, her heart breaking as she watched tears run down Carina's cheeks. </p><p>“I can’t lose you.” </p><p>“You won’t.” </p><p>The team were all driving back in the engine when Jack suddenly spoke up. “Why did she want DeLuca to stay?” </p><p>“Are you being serious?” Andy asked, sharing a look with Vic. </p><p>“Um yes?” </p><p>“You haven’t figured it out?” </p><p>“Figured what out?” Dean asked, just as confused as Jack. </p><p>Vic looked at Andy their minds instantly thinking the same thing: ‘How could they not know? After everything that happened today? They still haven’t got it!’ </p><p>“They are together idiot!” Vic said, lightly hitting him on the back of the head. </p><p>“Bishop and DeLuca?!” </p><p>“No Bishop and the piece of wood that was sticking out of her stomach - Yes Bishop and DeLuca! How did you not realise?! They are the most obvious people I have ever seen!” </p><p>“No wonder you were single for so long!” Travis cried. </p><p>“You knew?!” Vic and Andy both said. </p><p>“Of course I knew!” He replied, deciding to forego the detail that he’d only found out around 10 hours ago. </p><p>“Huh,” Jack said, this new information baffling him. </p><p>“Men,” Vic tutted, sharing a laugh with Travis and Andy as Dean and Jack were still trying to process the information. </p><p>“Can you come here?” Maya asked, patting the space on the bed next to her. </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you,” Carina replied cautiously - Maya still had a lot of wires everywhere and didn’t want to do anything to mess it up. </p><p>“You won’t. Please. I need you,” Maya begged.</p><p>“Okay,” Carina whispered. She pushed herself up out of her chair and carefully laid down next to the blonde, her back resting up against the barrier and her head lightly resting on the top half of Maya’s chest, just below her collar bone - almost in the exact same position that they had been in this morning. </p><p>“I love you,” Maya said. “I was so scared that I’d never get to tell you. I love you Carina DeLuca and I will tell you everyday until the end of time.” </p><p>“I love you too Maya,” Carina replied through her own tears. “I can’t live without you.” </p><p>“Sarò sempre tua, non importa cosa,” Maya whispered softly, tilting Carina’s head up for a kiss. [I will always be yours, no matter what.] </p><p>“Non ti lascerò mai andare,” Carina replied, giving Maya another kiss. All of their love and passion for one another culminated into one singular action. [I’m never letting you go.] </p><p>“I thought I was supposed to be the clumsy one,” Carina joked, needing some light after all the hours of darkness she’d been submerged in.  </p><p>“Don’t make me laugh - it hurts,” Maya chuckled, pulling Carina closer. </p><p>“You rest Bella - I’ll be here when you wake up,” Carina promised. </p><p>“Okay. I love you,” Maya mumbled letting her eyes fall shut. </p><p>"I love you too mi amore,” Carina replied, kissing Maya’s jaw as she settled in Maya’s embrace. </p><p>As they lay there in that hospital bed, wrapped around one another, hands intertwined they knew they had found the person they were going to spend the rest of their lives with. The love of their life. Their soulmate. Their person. </p><p>						                                                                                     THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ta-da! Another book done! So, I was originally planning on only writing 9 chapters for this; however there were good number of gaps that I wanted to fill so that is why I wrote last weeks chapter and now we have 10! Thank you so much for all the support this book has gotten from everyone it really means a lot!! I absolutely adore writing for you guys and hearing how much you love these crazy plot lines and ideas that I come up with and willingly read every week - it's amazing! </p><p>I already have another 2 ideas in mind for future books, although some shorter arc ones - 5 or so chapters. But, while I write for those or at least continue to plan I will probably release a few one shots so let me know if you have any ideas - I have a few to get through (sorry I know I had some requests and I promise I will get to them!!!) </p><p>So...I guess that leaves me with just one last question to ask you all. Epilogue?? </p><p>See you next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The One with The Final Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ITS GREYS DAY!!! I want to say thank you so much for the response to the last chapter as well as this entire book - it was more than I ever could have expected and it warmed my heart to see so many of your comments and kind words!!! </p><p>So we have reached the epilogue - it's been a crazy journey and I hope I have done this story justice! </p><p>Enjoy reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: Epilogue</p><p>4 years later…</p><p>The sun streamed in through the window, casting a beam over the two women cuddled in bed under the covers - it was still early however the summertime weather meant everything started a lot earlier. </p><p>“Hm good morning,” Maya mumbled, her eyes still shut as she felt Carina’s hands run along her stomach. </p><p>“Morning Bella,” Carina replied, placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips smiling as she saw her favourite pair of blue eyes flutter open. </p><p>“I will never get over how beautiful you are,” Maya said with a lazy smile. </p><p>“As charming as ever,” Carina laughed, continuing to trace her finger over Maya’s body. She felt goosebumps erupt over her skin as Maya’s hand ran down her bare back, slowly going over her spine then resting at the base. However, Carina’s morning happiness faltered as her thumb stroked over the 3 inch white line that ran across the blonde’s abs; a faded yet permanent reminder of the ‘what if’?</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Maya asked, seeing the small frown on the brunette’s face - however her question was quickly answered when she saw where Carina’s hand lay. “Hey - we promised. No sad tears today. Only happy ones,” she said, pulling Carina’s face back up to look into her eyes. </p><p>“I know. I know . I just- everything could have been so different…” Carina whispered. </p><p>“I am yours, and you are mine. That will never change, okay? Plus, if I do ever get injured I have a brilliant doctor fiancé - you may know her?” Maya teased. </p><p>“Do you? Well, she is one very lucky lady,” Carina replied, playing along. </p><p>“I would say I am the lucky one,” Maya winked as the brunette pushed herself up on her elbows to give Maya another kiss, this one more passionate and heated. However, they were quickly interrupted by the bed dipping and four paws jumping onto the sheets. </p><p>“Enzo - I love you but you really do have the worst timing,” Maya complained as the brunette diverted her attention away from Maya’s lips to the golden labradoodle now occupying their bed. </p><p>“But he’s cute so he gets away with it,” Carina replied, stroking the dogs curls. </p><p>“I can’t believe I nearly let you name him cannoli,” she sighed, remembering the time Carina had suggested it.   </p><p>“It’s a cute name!” Carina protested, her hands ruffling the dog’s fur who was more than enthusiastic to get some love. </p><p>“For a dessert, not a dog,” Maya countered. </p><p>“Whatever,” Carina huffed as Maya laughed. </p><p>“Just think in twenty four hours it will be just me and you. No dogs, no alarms, nothing to interrupt us - just peace,” Maya said wrapping her arms around the brunette. </p><p>“I can’t wait. The sun, the sand, the sea and my wife - what more could I want?” Carina replied, relaxing against Maya’s toned body. </p><p>“But for all of that to happen - we do need to get up. Vic, Travis and Andy and your brother will be here soon and I don’t think any of them would appreciate us still lying in bed naked.” </p><p>“Hm okay. But only if you join me for a shower?” Carina asked, not liking the idea of moving from their warm bed without some form of incentive.  </p><p>“How could I ever say no to that?” Maya replied with a kiss, the brunette letting out a surprised yelp, then a laugh as she was picked up from under the covers and taken into the bathroom. </p><p>Nearly an hour later, after an….eventful shower both girls were now downstairs, dressed in joggers and t-shirts, drinking coffee at the island. </p><p>“I still can’t believe how far this place has come,” Carina thought out loud as she looked around their home. </p><p>“Told you it had potential,” Maya replied with a proud smile. </p><p>Two years ago…</p><p>“Maya I thought you were showing me a house…this is a scrap yard,” Carina said bluntly. </p><p>“It’s not a scrap yard!” </p><p>Carina raised her eyebrows, then flicked her eyes between her girlfriend and the so called ‘house’ that was in front of them. </p><p>“Just please come and look at it. For me?” Maya begged. </p><p>“Fine.” Carina relented, not being able to resist Maya’s eyes. </p><p>Maya smiled in triumph and dragged her girlfriend into the house. It was very run-down but Maya knew it had something special, she just hoped she could convince the brunette of the same thing. They walked inside and were met with a fairly large space, but the wallpaper was almost coming off the walls, the floors were dirty and in places broken, the windows were full of dust and any furniture that was in there was almost completely unsalvageable yet Maya had a wide grin on her face. </p><p>“This place is a health hazard,” Carina said, looking around the ground floor very unimpressed. </p><p>“Okay - can you please use that very intelligent brain of yours to just imagine for a minute?” Maya asked. Carina rolled her eyes but agreed anyway as Maya took her hand and pulled her further into the building. </p><p>“So, this whole side wall here will be the kitchen, an island in front of it so we can eat breakfast together, cook dinner together and drink wine while we talk about our days. Make this back wall a large pocket door so we can open it out during the summer and have BBQ’s with all our friends.  Sit out there till the early hours of the morning, have an outside firepit where we can just sit and look up at the stars and toast marshmallows,” Maya explained with enthusiasm, before leading her back towards the front of the house.</p><p>“Build a fireplace so we can cuddle in the winter on the sofa, where I can wrap you up in my arms while we watch a movie. Host our dinner parties with all our Italian food at the dining table; family dinners in the future…” Maya tailed off seeing Carina smiling knowing she was envisioning their life as a family. She then dragged her up the stairs. “This will be our bedroom - I’ll build an ensuite so we can have some privacy, then there’s a few more bedrooms for guests or kids,” Maya added, wrapping her arms around the brunettes’s waist, giving her shoulder a kiss, as they stared into their ‘potential’ future bedroom. </p><p>“So, how long would this take? I know that you have already planned this all out,” Carina said cautiously, knowing her girlfriend wouldn’t have brought her here without a fully devised plan that included timelines and figures all ready prepared. </p><p>“7 months,” Maya replied honestly. </p><p>Carina stayed silent for a moment, just taking in everything Maya had said. She couldn’t help herself as they’d gone around imagining what their lives would be like in a few years time. The fact that Maya had put so much thought into all this made her body feel all warm and fuzzy, a familiar feeling she had these days with the blonde by her side. The family dinners, the BBQ’s, the morning showers, the dinners they would make together, the nights that they’d spend cuddled on the sofa drinking wine and talking about anything and everything…she could see it all. The strange thing was, she could see it all happening here. Maya had put such a strong picture in her mind, one she hadn’t been able to form before, but now - now she couldn’t imagine them being anywhere else. </p><p>“Let’s do it!” Carina decided with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah?” Maya asked, not quite believing it. </p><p>“Sì, Bella. Let’s make this scrap yard our home!” She teased, bringing Maya in for a kiss, her fingers brushing against wisps of blonde. Maya grinned, then picked Carina off the ground, spinning her around in circles as she kissed her making Carina squeal. </p><p>“I love you so much!” Maya whispers, resting her head against the brunette once she’d put her back down on the ground. </p><p>“I love you too Bella!” </p><p>5 months later….</p><p>Their scrap yard was now becoming a home. Maya with the help of a few contracted builders and the team at the Station had knocked down a few walls, built a few more, painted and renovated the front of the house, bought a new door, and replaced all the windows. The couple had spent endless hours picking out wood, tiles and paint colours for the walls and floors and it was starting to pay off. </p><p>The back yard was being completely ripped out and redone including a patio and the fire-pit matched with some outdoor furniture and the addition of a hot tub that Carina had managed to convince Maya of, claiming it was a necessity. Kitchen cabinets had been installed with wooden countertops already on and their fireplace had nearly finished being built. It had changed so dramatically and so quickly. Maya hadn’t been kidding when she said she had a detailed plan because they were currently right on time, if not ahead of schedule, which was no real surprise to anyone. </p><p>But, Maya was determined to have the house all complete before their anniversary so they could celebrate another milestone in their relationship in the comfort of another milestone in their relationship. </p><p>It had been a result of many long and exhausted nights, a few minor arguments over various decisions most namely the debate between wood or carpet in the bedrooms. Carina claiming her feet got cold so she wanted the warmth, with Maya arguing that’s what socks were for.  Needless to say Maya had won the argument after some all night long, very persuasive convincing. But, for the most part they’d agreed on everything which had made the process a lot quicker and a lot easier and a lot less stressful for them both. </p><p>It was currently nearly ten o’clock at night, both girls had finished their shift at the station around eight with Maya going straight to the house to do some painting while Carina had gone to run some errands. </p><p>Maya was dressed in some running shorts and a white paint-stained vest top, music playing in the background while she rolled the paint across the walls. They’d gone for a soft grey for the living room; something that would go with most of their furniture as well as some of the more natural elements to their house that they’d designed and incorporated. Maya was so wrapped up in her work she got startled when the front door suddenly opened, Carina walking in. </p><p>“Hi bambina,” she greeted cheerfully. </p><p>“Hi beautiful, I didn’t expect you to be here?” Maya said, thinking Carina would have just returned home. </p><p>“I brought us dinner,” she replied revealing a pizza box from their favourite restaurant. </p><p>“Oh I love you,” Maya declared drastically not realising how hungry she was until the smell of tomato, cheese and basil filled the room. </p><p>“Here I was thinking it was for my charming personality,” she joked. </p><p>“Sorry to break it to you but I really am only in to for the food,” Maya shrugged as she took a slice from the box. </p><p>“Well I mean you never seem to have any complaints about eating Italian,” Carina winked as Maya stared at her blankly until the realisation of what her girlfriend was implying set in. </p><p>“I can’t believe you!” She cried, feeling herself blush. </p><p>“Don’t act like you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into,” Carina laughed, placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips. </p><p>“Hm touchè,” Maya chuckled, giving Carina another kiss. </p><p>Maya got back to the painting while Carina continued having some of the pizza just enjoying the view. The view being Maya’s strong arms and strong legs and the muscles that moved when she painted the wall. </p><p>“Are you going to pick up a paintbrush any time soon or just keep staring?” Maya asked without turning around - she knew exactly what her girlfriend was doing. </p><p>“I wasn’t-“ </p><p>“Don’t even try to deny it!” Maya smirked. </p><p>“Fine,” Carina sighed, dusting herself off from the ground and then grabbing a paintbrush and joining Maya by the wall. </p><p>A few minutes later Carina decided to have a little bit of fun, the mundane task of painting already boring her. “Hey Maya?” She asked sweetly. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Maya asked, only to be met with her arm being covered in paint by a grinning brunette. Maya stared at her arm, then back at Carina who was stifling a laugh. “Right - that’s it,” Maya laughed, picking Carina up by the back of her legs and putting her on the countertops - it was safe to say they didn’t finish paining the wall. </p><p>Current day….</p><p>A knock sounded at the door breaking them out of their reminiscent thoughts, followed by the sound of paws racing across the floor. Maya chuckled seeing Enzo eagerly waiting for people to walk in. He was an incredibly friendly dog, loved people, was very active which meant he regularly accompanied Maya on her runs and visited the Station with the couple more often than not. </p><p>He was perfect and the best addition to their small family. When they’d found him at the shelter they’d instantly known he was the one they were meant to have. He was only a puppy and had no name meaning they’d spent countless days trying to find one they both liked but he was now a full year and a few months old and was still growing every single day. </p><p>Maya opened up the door and was met with all their friends smiling widely. </p><p>“It’s wedding day!!” Travis cried, immediately giving Maya a hug. </p><p>“It certainly is,” Maya smiled, moving to stand back next to Carina once she’d greeted everyone. </p><p>“How we both feeling?” Andy asked, putting down all their bags and clothes, giving Enzo a small scratch on his head. </p><p>“Fantastico!” Carina replied. </p><p>“Great! Now lovebirds it’s time to get dressed and get ready - hair and makeup will be here shortly!” Vic grinned, grabbing Maya’s hand and dragging her up the stairs. </p><p>Vic had agreed to keep hold of Maya’s suit while Andrea had kept Carina’s dress so the other wouldn’t be tempted to try and sneak a look at what the other was wearing. With both parties being sworn to secrecy and with promises to not accept any form of bribery to get a sneak peak from either woman. Andrea and Travis were helping Carina while Vic and Andy were with Maya both having their best friends by their side to help with the whole process. </p><p>Maya had let Carina use the master to get dressed while she used one of the guest rooms.  They’d wanted to get ready at their home, a space where they felt comfortable and would mean they could hopefully avoid most of the stress that came with any wedding day preparations. </p><p>“Who would have thought we’d be here - getting ready for your wedding!?” Andy exclaimed as she watched the makeup artist brush Maya’s face with powder - thinking back to all the times the blonde had claimed she was never a ‘relationship person”.  </p><p>“It’s crazy,” Maya agreed. “A house, a dog, a wife! I can barely believe it myself - she’s perfect. She’s everything…” Maya trailed off, her face breaking into a smile. Both her and Carina had agreed on some light make-up, something pretty natural and minimalistic with Maya wanting her hair only lightly curled and the brunette deciding to have it styled, although she’d omitted any further details about her plans.  </p><p>“Okay Romeo save it for the vows,” Vic joked. </p><p>“I can’t believe my big sister is getting married!” Andrea smiled, as Carina allowed the hairstylists to continue working on her hair, make-up already sorted. “All of those summer flings I’d hear about from Giovanni; I’m glad you finally found the one.” </p><p>“Me too. I can’t believe I found her. When I went for that job interview I never thought in a million years I would end up finding a wife, building a home, having a dog - it still feels like a dream sometimes,” she said, thinking back to all the memories she has made with the blonde. </p><p>“I know you see it everyday but Maya is so in love with you. I still catch her staring at you while we cook, or when we are all just hanging out. She looks at you the same way she did when she first met you and I’m so happy found found one another. I just still can’t believe I never figured it out,” Travis chuckled. </p><p>“She’s definitely special,” Carina smiled. “Okay - Andrea turn around,” she instructed twirling her finger. </p><p>“Why?” He asked confused. </p><p>“So, I can get dressed,” She replied. </p><p>“Oh - yes, sorry,” he apologised, immediately going to stand against the wall. </p><p>“I know we helped you pick this out - but you look incredible Maya!” Vic cried, seeing Maya dressed in her suit. </p><p>“Is it weird I now feel really nervous?” Maya asked, looking at herself in the mirror. The suit was all black and made to fit all her curves. She’d decided to forego a traditional shirt and gone with a matching black lace bralette top after some convincing from both Vic and Andy that it was the best choice to make and seeing the final product she couldn’t agree more. </p><p>“No - it’s totally normal. I’d be sort of worried if you weren’t. I mean - you’re marrying the love of your life in less than a few hours; I’d say you have every right to be nervous,” Andy offered, standing next to her best friend. </p><p>“I can’t wait to see her,” Maya smiled. </p><p>“Not long now,” Vic grinned. “Do you think you are going to cry when you see her?” </p><p>“I mean that woman is quite literally an angel so I really wouldn’t put it past me to,” Maya replied honestly. She’d come a long way in the past four years. </p><p>“Travis come and help me,” Carina called from the bathroom, the man quickly walking in. </p><p>“Wow - Carina you look stunning!” He said with a warm smile. He helped her do to the stain buttons up on the back of the dress then pulled the dress out from around her feet. </p><p>“Thank you Travis,” Carina smiled, looking back at him through the mirror. </p><p>“Maya is going to definitely cry,” he manifested. </p><p>“You think?” She chuckled, carefully moving her hair as she didn’t want to disturb the beautiful work her hair stylist had done. </p><p>“If she doesn’t I’ll get up there and marry you myself,” he joked. </p><p>“I don’t think Emmet would be do happy,” Carina laughed back as Travis shrugged and joined in. </p><p>“Ready to see your brother?” He asked. </p><p>“Sì,” Carina replied. She turned away from the mirror and slowly walked out of the bathroom, smiling as she still saw her brother facing the wall in his suit. </p><p>“You can turn around now fratellino,” She called, he slowly turned and she nearly let out a tear seeing her brother’s reaction. He titled his head to the side and gave her a soft smile, his own eyes welling up a bit. </p><p>“Sei incredibile, Carina. La mamma sarebbe così orgogliosa di te,” he said, giving a kiss on the cheek. [You look incredible Carina. Mama would be so proud of you.] </p><p>“Non farmi piangere  fratallino, ma grazie. Ti volgio bene,” Carina replied, refusing to let any tears ruin her make-up. [Don't make me cry little brother, but thank you. I love you.] </p><p>“Want me to give Maya her gift now?” Travis asked - knowing the couple had bought each other something for before the wedding. </p><p>“Ah yes - How could I have forgotten?” Carina cried. “Andrea, can you grab the box at the top of my wardrobe please?” She asked. He nodded and reached up to get it, Carina being thankful that Maya was too short to have seen it making it the ideal hiding spot. “Thank you,” she said as Andrea handed the her the box which she then gave to Travis. </p><p>He quickly left the room meeting Vic in the middle of the hallway who was carrying a medium sized bag. </p><p>“Looking very nice Victoria Hughes,” he said seeing his other best friend wearing her dress. </p><p>“You clean up very well yourself,” Vic said returning the compliment, as she looked at Travis in his suit. “I’m guessing Carina is looking incredible?”</p><p>“Stunning and Maya?” </p><p>“Beautiful,” Vic smiled. “See you on the other side?” She asked knowing they would all be driving to the venue in separate cars and wouldn’t be talking to one another until they arrived. </p><p>“See you soon,” he said, giving the woman a quick hug before returning back to Carina’s room with the bag in hand and Vic walking back to Maya. </p><p>“Got it,” Vic said as she walked into the room and handed Maya the box. “Here.” </p><p>Maya carefully took the box, smiling as ran her fingers around the sharp edges before sliding the lid off, gasping a she saw what was inside. It was a necklace - silver with a small, circular white diamond pendant at the bottom. </p><p>Maya brought it closer knowing Carina would have had something unscripted on it because she’s almost as sentimental with gifts as Maya was.. Her suspicion reigning true when she saw the names ‘Maya and Carina’ engraved into the pendant followed by the date. Today’s date. Their wedding day. Maya ran her fingers over the gift admiring it as the diamond shone against the light coming into the room. </p><p>“It’s perfect,” she whispered to herself as Vic and Andy stood smiling watching their bets friend looking so enamoured by her gift. </p><p>“So what did she get you?” Andrea asked sitting down next to his sister as Travis handed over the bag. Carina only answered by opening up the bag, seeing two neatly wrapped boxes inside, one small one and one a bit bigger. </p><p>She opened the smaller one first, carefully unwrapping it and almost letting out another joyful tear as she saw what was inside. </p><p>“Is that?” Andrea asked seeing what was in Carina’s hands. </p><p>“Mama’s favourite perfume…”Carina trailed off, not believing how lucky she was to have Maya. “It’s the same one I wore for the interview - the day we met.” </p><p>“But, you only get that specially imported form Italy?” </p><p>“Exactly,” Carina smiled knowing how much effort it would have been to get the gift from there to here. She only ever bought it once a year not only because of it’s large expense but because of having the stress of dealing with customs too. </p><p>Carina had yet to put on any perfume yet, wanting to spray it just before she left so it lasted as long as possible, but now she knew exactly which one she would be using. She placed the bottle down on the table, where she kept her makeup and  extensive perfume collection then sat back down to open the other box. This one was fairly heavy, but also smallish so she wasn’t too sure what it was. But, just as before, when she opened it she nearly cried. Again. It was a photo album. </p><p>Carina had told Maya all about the photo albums had her mama had made when she was a child before she left for the States. They had been her safe haven growing up; a special reminder of her past and she’d always kept them with her and would look through them every now and again - telling Maya the stories of her childhood and the significance behind every photo. </p><p>So, Maya giving her a photo album of their life and their story was a gift she could never repay. She slowly turned each page smiling as she saw each photo, Maya’s handwriting detailing the exact date, place and event of every photo. Their first date. Her first time trying a churro. Various holiday pictures. Family photos of them with the Station. Pictures of both of them as they built their house. Photos of their proposal. Anniversaries. The day they’d picked up Enzo. It was all here in one place. Their story told throughout the years with lots of blank pages for the stories they had yet to tell. </p><p>“I can’t believe she did all of this,” Carina whispered, her hand coming to trace over the photo they had taken when they’d visited Italy together.   </p><p>“I hate to break this up but we should get going,” Travis suggested, noticing the time. </p><p>“Don’t want to be late,” Carina chuckled, she put on some of the perfume from Maya, gave herself one more look in the mirror before slipping on her heels and taking her brother’s arm. </p><p>Travis stuck his head out of the door and quickly checked Maya had already left as planned, and once he was satisfied the coast was clear he opened the door further and walked with Andrea and Carina downstairs and out to the car. </p><p>“You excited for the honeymoon?” Vic asked as they were all sat in the car on their way to the venue. </p><p>“A week in the Maldives followed by a week in Italy is exactly what I need,” Maya sighed, smiling just thinking of the sun and the beach and her very soon to be wife. </p><p>“I’m insanely jealous,” Andy chuckled. </p><p>“You and Sullivan went to Greece like last year!” </p><p>“Yes, but that was with Mateo and vacations with kids are not the same. It was beautiful don’t get me wrong but when you have to take care of a two year old as well - everything becomes just that bit more stressful,” she pointed out. </p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to make the most of it then,” Maya laughed. </p><p>“Sir, how long till we arrive?” Vic asked the driver. </p><p>“Around five minutes,” he answered. </p><p>“Thank you!” She said before turning back to face Maya. “So, how did you decide on this place?” </p><p>“I mean we looked at a million places, but none of them felt right. This is where we are getting married and none of them made us feel like it was where we wanted to make all of our memories together. I mean this is one of the most important days of our lives, so we wanted it to be perfect. But, when we found this place it immediately felt right. Rustic but still modern, the decorations were beautiful, it was big enough for the number of guests we wanted. We both knew it was the right choice as soon as we walked in,” Maya explained. </p><p>“Well, it is definitely stunning,” Andy said, having seen the venue before from when she’d helped Maya and Carina figure out some of the decoration placement. </p><p>The place in conversation being Sodo Park.  It had a barn-like feel to it with beautiful reclaimed wood panelling lining the walls, large industrial size windows up above letting in lots of natural light and small details that just made the couple realise that this was the place where they wanted to dedicate themselves to one another. </p><p>The car began to roll to a stop, the stone driveway crunching underneath the tires. </p><p>“Let’s get married!” Vic cried excitedly. </p><p>“Let’s get married!” Maya agreed with a smile as she got out of the car to go and greet everyone. Most of which were already inside with some mingling near the entrance. </p><p>As soon as she walked in she saw Carina’s family and decided to go see them, knowing how far they’d travelled for today. </p><p>“Maya!” They cried as they saw the blonde approach them. </p><p>Maya smiled seeing all the people she had meet multiple times over the years: Zia Alessandra, Zio Maurizio, Vittoria, Giovanni, Zio Nico and Zia Rosa. Everyone was here that had been able to make the journey. </p><p>“È così bello rivedervi tutti!” She said giving them all a hug. [It’s so nice to see you all again!] </p><p>“Non ci saremmo persi per niente al mondo!” Zio Nico smiled. [We wouldn’t have missed it for the world!] </p><p>“Non eravamo d'accordo con la decisione di nostro fratello: non avrebbe mai fatto vergogna a nessuno di noi,” Zio Maurizio answered shaking his head, the irritation of the situation clearly still fresh. [We disagreed with our brother’s decision - she would never bring shame on any of us.] </p><p>“So che apprezza davvero la tua presenza qui, come me,” Maya said gratefully [I know she really appreciates you all being here, as do I.] </p><p>“Mi sembra un'eternità dall'ultima volta che ti abbiamo visto.” [It feel like forever since we last saw you.] </p><p>“Ebbene, quando siamo in Italia partiremo tutti per quel viaggio che Carina ha programmato. È passato un po 'di tempo dall'ultima volta che abbiamo fatto un viaggio di famiglia.” [Well, when are in Italy we are all going on that trip Carina has planned. It’s been a while since we’ve had a family trip.] </p><p>“Ah sì! Non vediamo l'ora!” [Ah yes! We can’t wait!] </p><p>“Bene, ci incontreremo tra un po '? Devo solo controllare che sia tutto a posto,” Maya said apologetically, not wanting to end her conversation with Carina’s family. From the minute they’d met her they’d treated her as family and she alway felt welcomed by them.[Well, we will meet up with you in a bit? I just need to check everything is all sorted.] </p><p>“Certo, è stato bello vederti Maya e sei bellissima!” Vitoria, Carina’s cousin said, giving her one final hug. [Of course, it was lovely seeing you Maya and you look gorgeous!] </p><p>“Grazie Vittoria! Anche voi state benissimo!” Maya smiled, before waving and leaving them to go back to their conversations. [Thank you Vittoria! You all look great too!] </p><p>Maya then joined her friends before everyone was due to take their seats. She smiled and gave everyone a hug, hoping it would calm her body down her mind now very aware that Carina was currently in a car on her way to marry her. </p><p>“Thank you all for helping set this up,” Maya said, knowing they’d all offered to assist the venue with putting out chairs and flowers wanting to all do something for their Captain and friends. </p><p>“Of course, but we mainly did it for Carina,” Jack joked receiving a slap on the arm from both Maya and Inara. </p><p>“We couldn’t not help on your big day,” Dean smiled.</p><p>“Hey everyone!” A new voice said, joining the group. </p><p>“Darren!” They all said, smiling at the man that had become good friends with them all. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Darren asked, his wife Charlotte by his side. </p><p>“Good. Slightly nervous, but good,” Maya said, taking a breath. </p><p>“You’ll do great,” he encouraged. </p><p>“Thank you for agreeing to all of this,” she said giving him a grateful smile. </p><p>“I should be thanking you! It’s not every day I get to officiate a wedding,” he chuckled. </p><p>“Well, you were the one who told me to tell her so I guess this is all a product of your wise words,” she joked, all though somewhat serious. </p><p>“Can’t argue with that logic,” he laughed. </p><p>Around 3 years ago Darren and Charlotte had moved from New York over to Seattle, with Darren’s work relocating him. Charlotte had since become a nurse working at Grey-Sloan and they had all become good friends. Darren had turned up at the Station to reintroduce himself and since then it had all been history; they’d all had many BBQ’s during the summer and Maya and Carina had even gone on a double date with the couple. </p><p>“Okay are we sure we have everything?” Maya asked, wanting nothing to go astray. </p><p>“Gianna picked up your cake - they put it in separate boxes and have sent someone to do the final touches which should be done any second now. All the chairs are out, flowers are in their places. Everyone is here. Food is being cooked, wine and drinks have all arrived - everything is sorted. All we need is for you two to say ‘I do’ and we will have pulled off a very successful wedding,” Vic relayed, knowing Maya would want to hear all the details. </p><p>“Okay - it’s time,” Darren called out, walking everyone through to where the ceremony would take place. </p><p>“You ready Bishop?” Andy asked, holding her hand. </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Maya smiled. With one last smile Andy joined everyone in walking through leaving only Alberto and Maya. </p><p>When she thought of who would walk her down the aisle the first person she’d thought of had been the older man. He’d acted like a father figure in her life for such a long time, had been there throughout all of her relationship with Carina. He had listened to her doubts and worries and had always encouraged her to follow her heart. So, it had only felt right to have him in her wedding. When she’d asked him she’d seen a few tears fall from his eyes as he’d instantly agreed and pulled her into a hug. </p><p>“What’s your secret?” Maya asked, her hands drumming against her thighs. </p><p>“Secreto?” He chucked. “A cosa mia cara?” [Secret? To what my dear?] </p><p>“To marriage. What if after we get married she decides she doesn’t want me anymore? What if I can’t do it right?” She rushed out, only trusting her brain to speak in English right now.  </p><p>“Maya, mia cara. Tu la ami?” [Maya, my dear. Do you love her?] </p><p>“With everything I am,” she responded without hesitation. </p><p>“L'amore che avete voi due verrà al di sopra di ogni ostacolo che potreste incontrare. L'ho visto. Sarà difficile ea volte sarà difficile. Ma se ricordi quanto è forte il tuo amore reciproco, non avrai mai nulla di cui preoccuparti. Ricorda i voti che fai oggi e ricorda le promesse che fai. Se fai tutto questo starai bene. Prendilo da qualcuno che è sposato da oltre 50 anni.” he finished with a smile as he took Maya’s hand in her own giving it a squeeze. </p><p>[The love you two have will come above any obstacle you may face. I’ve seen it. It will be hard and it will be difficult at times. But if you remember how strong your love is for one another then you will never have anything to worry about. Remember the vows that you make day and remember the promises you make. If you do all of that you be okay. Take it from someone who has been married for over 50 years,] </p><p>“Thank you Alberto - you always know what to say,” Maya breathed, feeling a lot better. </p><p>“Sei pronto?” He asked as the Italian music that the women had agreed on began to play. [You ready?]</p><p>“I’m ready,” Maya nodded. </p><p>Alberto held out his arm, which Maya took with a smile as they walked past the satin curtain to where the ceremony would be taking place. Everyone was stood up, and smiling, watching as Maya walked down the aisle. </p><p>She received a small thumbs up from Vic which made her smile -  but she just focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She looked around seeing the red carnations that had been placed amongst the green foliage, both above them and directly in front of Maya. The room was sectioned off via white satin drapes, curved in such a way they made delicate arches. The room felt light, fresh and airy, yet warm, intimate and cosy at the same time — it was the perfect balance. </p><p>When Maya reached the front, Alberto gave her a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand in reassurance. </p><p>“Grazie Alberto,” She whispered, sending a smile over to Gianna also. </p><p>Maya then had to take on the task of waiting. She had many nerve-wracking moments in her life: the Olympics, her first day at the fire academy, her academy graduation, lieutenants exam, her first day as Captain, asking Carina to be her girlfriend, then her fiancé but this. This right here was at the top of the list. </p><p>“I know I said it to you earlier but Carina - Mama really would be so proud of you. I know she’s here, watching over you,” Andrea said, as he took his sister’s arm in his own - leading them into the venue. </p><p>“Grazie Andrea - I wish she could have been here, but yes, she is watching over me,” Carina agreed with a smile. </p><p>“You ready to get married?” He asked excitedly. </p><p>“I’m ready,” She nodded hearing her own music begin to sound. </p><p>When the music began to play again, Maya felt herself stop breathing and a tear run down her cheek. This was it. This was the moment. When Carina finally began to walk down the aisle, with Andrea by her side she finally let it out. She couldn’t believe her eyes - Carina and always been beautiful no matter the time of day, no matter what mood she was or what she was wearing, she always did. But right now, Maya felt like she was living in a dream. </p><p>Carina’s dress had a lace body, tight on her torso which then flowed out beneath her. The delicate detailing spread out across her chest and down her arms, the back of the dress open revealing her tanned skin. Her hair was styled in a fishtail braid that fell down her shoulder, her brown wavy curls only accentuating her gorgeous eyes. </p><p>From the time it took Carina to walk down the aisle, Maya felt like she’d relived their entire relationship. Images of certain events and moments from their four years flashing by like snapshots, each more special than the next. </p><p>When Carina finally reached the front, Andrea gave her a kiss on the cheek, gave Maya a wink and a smile before Maya took Carina’s hand in her own to help her up the two steps to the platform they were on. </p><p>“Hi beautiful,” Maya whispered, a smile gracing her face as the smell of the perfume she’d bought Carina hit her. </p><p>“Hi Bella,” Carina said, her own smile not far behind as she saw the necklace around Maya’s neck. </p><p>“I love you,” Maya mouthed. </p><p>“Ti amo,” Carina replied. </p><p>Everyone sat down, both Maya and Carina taking a breath as Darren began. This was it. This was their moment.  </p><p>“When I first met Maya I must admit it was not my finest moment. I had been on a work trip, and after taking a series of wrong turns and bad decisions I had ended up in my car, about to fall down a cliff. The car had skidded and come off the road. I thought that was it but after all my shouting a group of people can running to my aid. </p><p>Just my luck they were a combination of firefighters and doctors enjoying their day off,” the crowd chuckled. “Maya abseiled down and convinced me everything was going to be okay. But, between trying to get me out of that death trap she told me about this girl. She told me she loved her but had yet to say anything so I told her that she should tell her and ask her to be her girlfriend because she never knew what could happen. After I was rescued I told her not wait; four years later here we are on their wedding day. When Maya and Carina asked me to officiate their wedding I immediately agreed, not only because they are now very good friends of ours but because it felt like I could say that my words did something and it made this feel like a very full circle moment,” Darren said with a smile. </p><p>“Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever and we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of those two people. This is not the beginning of a new relationship but an acknowledgement of the next chapter in their lives together. Maya and Carina have spent years getting to know each other, and everyone in this room has had the privilege to bear witness to what their relationship has become, which I think we can all safely say we are all very envious of,” he continued.  </p><p>“Do you both have your vows?” Darren asked, both girls nodding. </p><p>“Dr Carina DeLuca - where do I start?” Maya started, the entire world falling silent to her as she stared into the already teared up eyes in front of her. “You are the light that changed my life. The second I saw you I was speechless, something I know will never change no matter how many times I see you. You walked into my office with your candid honesty, your awe-inspiring intelligence and I knew you were different. I was looking for the new recruit to fill the spot in the station but in that I found the person that completed me. My other half. We have made so many incredible memories together and I can’t wait to make a million more with you by my side. </p><p>The love I have for you is something I could never justify with words because there are an infinite number of things I love about you. From your British music band obsession, to the way you will always try and beat me at pool and lose every single time, the way your smile can make a bad day into one of the best, the way you will watch the same film over and over again even though it makes you cry, the way you hate waking up early in the mornings but still tell me you love me before I go for a run, the way you have always loved me unconditionally no matter what. I know most people here are only here for the incredible food so I won’t continue, otherwise we really will be here forever,” Maya joked, earning a half cry, half laugh from Carina and an unanimous chuckle from all the guests. </p><p>“Plus, I really want to kiss you and if I don’t stop I never will. I will love you every second, of every day, forever and always and prometto di darti il meglio di me. Ti amo, Carina,” Maya finished, a few tears of her own rolling down her cheeks. [I promise to give you the best of me. I love you, Carina.] </p><p>Carina quickly wiped away her tears, careful not to ruin her make-up. Once, she had collected herself she took a small breath, smiling as she looked into Maya’s eyes. </p><p>“I just want to say I have beaten you at pool before,” Carina quickly clarified, making everyone laugh. “Maya you are the love of my life. When I came here, to this country, to this city, I never thought I would find the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with - but here we are four incredible years later. I am safest when I am with you. When you wrap your arms around me I feel safe, I feel loved, I feel comforted. No one has ever made me feel what you make me feel and for that I can only ever say thank you. </p><p>Thank you for all the years of memories and happiness, for the uncontrollable laughs and conversations at three am, for the breakfasts in bed and the wine drunk moments on the sofa where we become the only two people in the world to exist. Thank you for loving me whole-heartedly and sharing the deepest parts of yourself, thank you for always being there no matter what, for protecting me and supporting me even when we sometimes disagree. You have given me everything I could ever dream of - you built us our dream home, we have an adorable dog and now you have given me a love that I will forever be grateful for. </p><p>L'hai detto perfettamente stamattina. Io sono tuo e tu sei mio. Quello che abbiamo è magico. Ti amo con tutto quello che sono Maya e non mi fermerò mai,” Carina said, a small sniffle coming from her as she let go off a few tears. [You said it perfectly this morning. I am yours and you are mine. What we have is magic. I love you with everything I am Maya and I will never stop.] </p><p>Only five people understood the final words of both the women: Andrea, Alberto, Gianna then Maya and Carina themselves. But for anyone else they only knew the words that were spoken had been beautiful and full of love, not only because of the tears present on all of their faces but because they were Maya and Carina. There was not a dry eye among any of their friends or family. </p><p>“Well, you two have put my vows to shame I can tell you that,” Darren joked, making everyone laugh. </p><p>“Do you Maya take Carina to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” </p><p>“I do,” Maya said, looking into Carina’s eyes, her hands softly stroking over the brunette’s.</p><p>“Do you Carina take Maya to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” </p><p>“I do,” Carina said, smiling at Maya knowing she was only minutes away from officially being able to call the beautiful women in front of her her wife. </p><p>“Do we have the rings?” Andrea and Vic handed them respectively to Maya and Carina, both being made deemed the most responsible to not lose such an important element to the wedding.  </p><p>“Your wedding rings are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites your two hearts in love. Love comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It’s the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. As you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that. You’ve created something invaluable, and just as I know you’ll protect these rings, you’ll protect the promises you’ve made to one other today.”</p><p>“Maya would you please place the ring on Carina’s finger and repeat after me?” Maya shakily took the ring and gently slid it onto the tip of Carina’s left hand. </p><p>“With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward: you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home.” </p><p>Maya repeated, her eyes only on the brunette before fully sliding the ring onto her finger. </p><p>Darren asked Carina the same question before she repeated the same words. </p><p>“Maya with this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward: you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home.” </p><p>Now, with both women wearing their rings there were only a few more words to be said.</p><p>“And so now by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, it is my honor and delight to pronounce you married! Congratulations! You may now seal you marriage with a kiss!” He finished. </p><p>“Finally,” Maya whispered with grin as she pulled her wife in by the waist to give her a passionate kiss. Carina’s hands rested over Maya’s shoulders as they shared a kiss, so deep, so emotional, so tender and so undeniably perfect. </p><p>The cheers and claps around them continued as they then walked back down the aisle hand in hand, now officially married! They were showered with confetti, something Vic and Travis had devised as a surprise which had made both women laugh. </p><p>As they finished walking down the aisle, Maya held Carina close to her - both just taking a moment. </p><p>“I love you,” Maya whispered, resting her forehead against Carina. </p><p>“I love you to Bella. Mia moglie,” she replied, giving her a soft kiss. [My wife]</p><p>“Mia moglie,” Maya repeated with a grin. “Did I tell you how incredibly beautiful you look?” </p><p>“Hm I don’t think so,” Carina teased. </p><p>“Well - you my love, look absolutely stunning,” she said, taking a small step back to admire the brunette. </p><p>“So do you - I can’t tell you how hard it was to not kiss you as soon as I saw you.” </p><p>“Makes two of us then,” Maya replied with a wink. </p><p>They were then swarmed by their friends and family, rounds of congratulations and admiration for their ‘sweet vows’ that ‘brought us all to tears’, all of which was quickly followed by their photographer requesting various combinations of people for photos. Many of Maya and Carina at different angles and in different poses. The team. Carina’s family. Carina and Andrea. Maya and Andy. Maya, Gianna and Alberto. Maya, Carina, Alberto and Gianna. Maya and Carina with all of Carina’s family. The girls with their best friends by their sides. Then a group one with everyone in, Maya and Carina standing front and centre. </p><p>Then what felt like a thousand clicks of the camera later, they were all finally settled and food had been brought out. The couple had agreed on an all authentic Italian menu, wanting to pay homage to Carina’s roots as well as honour something that had brought the two so close together. Not only did it please all the guests but  it including dishes that had personal sentimental value to the two women. </p><p>Pasta all Norma from when Maya had asked Carina to be her girlfriend, Pizza Capricciosa which was the first meal they had made in their new home, Pasta Fra' Diavolo which had been the first thing Carina’s aunt had made for the couple when they’d visited Italy together. With desert being churros and another of Maya’s favourites; the DeLuca tiramisu. There was something for everyone, each dish holding a special place within Maya and Carina’s journey together. </p><p>After everyone had finished eating, Maya rested back into her chair totally full from all their delicious food. </p><p>“I don’t think I can eat anymore food - ever,” Maya sighed, closing her eyes as her fingers wrapped around Carina’s. </p><p>“Really?” Carina asked with a disbelieving smile. </p><p>Maya just hummed in agreement. </p><p>“Not even for cake?”</p><p>“Cake! I can’t believe I nearly forgot!” Maya’s eyes suddenly opened as she sat up with a large smile on her face. </p><p>“I thought that might change your mind,” Carina chuckled. </p><p>“Always room for cake,” Maya declared, pulling Carina up from her seat so they could go and cut it. </p><p>Everyone followed them over to where the now finished cake was standing. It had four tiers, for the four years that they’d been together. It hadn’t been the original reasoning behind it, the initial one being that Maya just wanted more cake but she then quickly realised she could turn her love for the treat into a romantic gesture - one Carina quickly saw through knowing her fiancé all to well, but agreed to anyway. </p><p>After, hundreds of slices of cake, testing and trying they’d finally agreed on two flavours - each women picking one for the other. Maya had chosen lemon, not only because it was one of Carina’s favourites but because of its links to Sicily and the nostalgia that it brought. Plus when Maya had tried Carina’s Nonna’s famous family recipe she knew it was the perfect and had to be a part of their wedding cake.  </p><p>Whereas Carina had chosen chocolate, for obvious reasons. Every birthday and anniversary Carina would make Maya a chocolate cake because the love her wife had for the delicacy was unparceled by anything else. She once caught her in the middle of the night having a slice. Which had started by Maya trying to deny it, and ended with them both eating chocolate cake and strawberries at three in the morning for the reason that they simply could. </p><p>“Ready?” Maya asked Carina as they held the knife. </p><p>“Sì,” Carina nodded with a smile. Both sliding the knife into the white fondant and the sugar flower decorations. Once, they both had a slice, Maya’s chocolate and Carina’s lemon they both went to take a bite but both ended up trying to hit one another in the face with it, both ultimately missing and both slices of cake mostly ending up on the floor causing everyone to laugh at the pair. </p><p>The cake was slowly, and more sensibly cut up by one of the caterers who served it around to everyone. Th caterer making sure to leave both a tier of each flavour for the two to keep so the women would have some for home which would mean more three in the morning, night time snacks.   </p><p>“Now can we please welcome the happy couple to the floor for their first dance,” Travis said into the microphone. </p><p>Maya held her hand out for Carina, who happily took it into her own as they walked into the middle of the room; everyone else standing in a large circle to watch them. The music began to play, with both Maya and Carina smiling at the reasoning behind their choice in song, as Maya’s hands rested on Carina’s waist and Carina’s over the blondes shoulders. Like most of the elements behind their wedding there was a sentimental story behind it. Their wedding song ‘Conversations in the Dark’ by John Legend being no exception. It wasn’t a couples typical wedding dance song choice but it was special to them and that’s all that mattered. </p><p>A few months ago…</p><p>Maya walked in through the door, bags of groceries in her hand but was stopped when she heard sniffling coming from the living room. She furrowed her brow, not knowing what could have happened in the half an hour she had been gone for. But, she quickly put the bags up on the Island then walked towards the sofa, concerning washing over her face as she saw her fiancée crying, or trying to hide the fact she was crying. </p><p>“Hey, Hey what’s going on? What’s happened?” Maya asked, kneeling down beside the brunette. </p><p>“Nothing I’m okay,” Carina replied, recent an arched eyebrow from Maya in response. </p><p>“What to try that one again?” She asked. “Come on - please don’t cry,” Maya whispered, gently brushing away the tears on Carina’s cheeks. </p><p>“My papa is refusing to come to the wedding,” Carina revealed, her eyes welling up again. </p><p>“Oh Carina - I’m so sorry,” Maya sighed. </p><p>“I didn’t even want him to come! I only asked him out of obligation, but you know what he said?! He said I’ve brought enough shame on him. Not only do I now ‘not work in medicine’ but I am marrying a women. I thought he’d come up with some excuse and say he would be at a conference but I guess he’s finally said it,” Carina cried throwing her arms out, now pacing across the floor. </p><p>Maya stayed silent for a moment trying to think how best to deal with this. Sometimes, having a sit down conversation wasn’t always best - sometimes she just needed to remind Carina that she was here. So, she thought of something else. She grabbed onto Carina’s hands and led her into the middle of the room, halfway between their kitchen and living room. </p><p>“Maya - what are you doing?” Carina asked with a sigh. </p><p>“Trust me?” Was all Maya asked. Carina nodded slowly.</p><p>Maya gave her a small smile, pressed a few buttons on her phone with the sounds of John Legend’s ‘Conversations in the Dark’ airing through their speakers. </p><p>“Dance with me?” Maya requested, not really waiting for answer before she pulled Carina in close and just swayed them to the lyrics - sometimes actions spoke louder than words and right now this was one of those times. </p><p>As Carina danced in Maya’s arms she listened to the lyrics, her heart aching as she took in every word. </p><p>“But in my eyes, you are perfect as you are. I won’t ever try to change you, change you. I will always want the same you, same you,” Maya whispered to Carina, singing along to the lyrics of the song as they moved around the room. </p><p>Half way through the song Maya twirled Carina around then pulled her in close, making the brunette laugh at the blonde’s romantic sillyness. </p><p>“There’s that smile,” Maya said with a grin. </p><p>Current day…. </p><p>“I love you,” Maya whispered, for the millionth time as they danced.<br/>
“I love you too,” Carina replied, pulling her wife in for a kiss as the song came to and end, everyone clapping and cheering as a new song began to play with people joining them on the dance floor. </p><p>In between the dances Maya and Carina had decided to forego the traditional ‘father/daughter dance’ for obvious reasons but had replaced it for a dance with Andrea and Alberto. Both being the closest male relative either of them had, and with everything they’d both done for the couple it only felt right. Just like it felt right for them to walk them down the aisle. Both girls had danced with both men, even though they all already felt like family, the dance was just one more final step in the binding of the two coming together as one. </p><p>Maya and Carina had payed for a full bar knowing that a wedding really wasn’t a wedding without alcohol. So, between the two of them they had done a few shots and had some champagne, enough for Maya to go solo dancing on the dance floor, resulting in many photos and videos being taken, but not enough that they would have no recollection of the day’s events, because these were ones neither ever wanted to forget. </p><p>It was now nearing midnight and everyone was feeling tired. Some people had already left, Gianna and Alberto, Jack, Inara and Marcus as well as Sullivan, Andy and Mateo. Leaving either the singles or the adult couples that were free of children to care for left. </p><p>Maya and Carina were still on the dance floor, swaying to the slow song that was playing, just whispering sweet nothing to one another. No one else in the world mattering to them as they just enjoyed the moment until Travis and Vic approached the pair, braking them out of their bubble. </p><p>“Your car is here,” Travis informed them. </p><p>“Bags are all packed and ready to go,” Vic added. </p><p>“I guess we better say our goodbyes then,” Maya suggested as Carina sleepily nodded in agreement. “Okay, let’s get going,” Maya chuckled, seeing her wife’s reaction. </p><p>“We’ll meet you out front,” Travis said, leaving the couple to say goodbye. </p><p>“They’re really married,” Vic said as they walked away from the dance floor to wait for Maya and Carina. </p><p>“They really are,” he smiled. </p><p>“Have a good honeymoon,” Andrea said as he hugged both women, “And congratulations again.” </p><p>“Grazie Andrea, for everything. I love you. I’ll message you at some point,” Carina promised, taking back Maya’s hand. </p><p>“I love you too. Now go and enjoy yourselves!” He called as the two left, then turning back to talk with his aunts and uncles. </p><p>Maya and Carina finished their rounds of thank yous, saying goodbye to Dean and his date, Warren and Bailey, Emmet, some of Carina’s cousins as well as Darren and Charlotte and then some more of their friends. Once, they were satisfied they’d spoken to everyone they made their way outside to Travis and Vic who were waiting by the car. </p><p>“You two ready?” Vic asked. </p><p>“More than ready,” Carina responded with a smile.</p><p>“So you both know the plan?” Travis confirmed. “You two will change, then give your clothes back to the driver who return them back to us?” </p><p>“Yep - got it,” Maya nodded - having come up with idea herself. </p><p>“We will take care of your plants and me and Emmet will look after Enzo while you are gone, so please don’t worry. I will even send you two some pictures so you don’t panic, of both the plants and the dog,” Travis joked, knowing how serious Carina was about her greenery. </p><p>“Thank you,” Carina laughed. “Thank you for all your help today - both of you. We couldn’t have done this without you!” </p><p>“It was our pleasure,” Vic said, brushing the compliment away. </p><p>“Okay - we’ve got to get moving so we don’t miss our flight,” Maya said, seeing the time. </p><p>“Thank you again - for all of this,” Maya reinitiated feeling so thankful she had her friends supporting her and Carina every step of the way. </p><p>“You two just go and have fun!” Travis replied with a smile, giving both the couple a tight hug, followed by Vic who did the same. </p><p>Maya helped Carina into the car, Travis holding the door open for them as Maya got herself in - Carina instantly cuddling up to her. </p><p>“Be safe!” Travis called. </p><p>“Use protection!” Vic joked, as Travis shut the door getting a laugh from Carina and a middle finger from Maya. </p><p>As the car drove off Maya tangled her fingers with the brunette’s, giving her a soft kiss on the head. </p><p>“I can’t believe I found you,” Maya whispered, thinking out loud to herself. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re mine,” Carina replied. </p><p>“To the next chapter of our lives,” Maya toasted, taking two of the Champagne flutes in the car and handing one to her wife. </p><p>“To the next chapter of our lives,” Carina agreed. “I love you,” she added. </p><p>“I love you too, forever until the end,” Maya promised pulling Carina in for a kiss. </p><p>“Per sempre fino alla fine,” Carina whispered with a smile. [Forever until the end]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we have it!! Our favourite couple are married, with their house and their dog! I loved writing this and trying to tie everything together so hopefully all the loose ends have been tied! </p><p>I have a few new ideas swirling around so I will be working on those, probably some shorter arc ones around five or so chapters! So be on the look out for those in the coming weeks! </p><p>Wolf_cry - Darren wasn't the best man but I hope this was close enough? Haha! </p><p>So this is the end of The New Recruit...or is it?? </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates will hopefully be twice a week on Mondays and Thursdays so you guys will need to hold me to that if I forget which could happen... </p><p>Thank you for reading and as always...</p><p>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>